La légende des Monts Glacés : Les Fantômes d'un passé enseveli
by Duchaillu
Summary: Tome 2 : Le dragon a pris la maîtrise et l'apprentissage sera dangereux. Entraînée dans une spirale dont elle ignore tout, Hermione aspirera l'amour et la jalousie. Mais la jeune femme est-elle vraiment responsable ? Les forces sont plus anciennes et l'histoire a commencé il y a bien longtemps.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à vous,

_"- Et nous voilà de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! _

- Sol !?

_- Oui oK, je sors... Mais c'est sympa aussi Pokémon. " _

Bon bref, en tout cas je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre du Tome 2 en espérant qu'il vous invite à continuer l'aventure.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**_Tome 2 : Les Fantômes d'un passé enseveli_**

**_Chapitre 1_**

* * *

Le feu agonisait dans le foyer de la petite grotte. Le vent s'engouffra et souffla la dernière étincelle de lumière, plongeant l'antre dans le noir le plus total.

Minerva ouvrit soudainement les yeux. L'obscurité la surprit et le froid la transperça. Elle tenta de se relever mais un poids sur sa poitrine l'en empêcha. Elle paniqua un instant complètement déboussolée. Le poids sur sa poitrine bougea, un bras se resserra autour de son ventre et une jambe passa entre les siennes collant un corps chaud plus près du sien.

A tâtons, Minerva tenta d'identifier la personne contre elle. Sa main rencontra une chevelure courte qui recommençait à boucler. Elle reconnut sans peine le professeur de métamorphose. Reposant sa tête sur le sol dur, elle passa son bras dans le dos de la brune et laissant libre court à son fantasme, serra un peu plus la jeune femme contre elle.

Cependant une nouvelle bourrasque s'engouffra dans la grotte et l'animagus frissonna en sentant l'air la caresser. A contre cœur, elle se résigna à réveiller Hermione blottie contre sa poitrine. Sa main, caressant délicatement la joue de la jeune femme, descendit sur l'épaule pour la secouer doucement.

- Hermione, réveillez-vous.

- Hum...

- Hermione, c'est Minerva !

- Minerva ? Appela Hermione d'une voix endormie. Minerva !

Se rendant compte de sa position, la jeune femme se releva précipitamment dans le noir et se retourna vers l'animagus. Un rayon de lune traversa les nuages et éclaira brièvement le sol de la grotte ce qui permît à Hermione de voir que Minerva s'était redressée en même temps qu'elle. Surprise, elle la regarda fixement à travers le noir de la pièce.

- Minerva, ça va bien ? Tu n'as plus mal nulle part ?

- Tu ? Demanda Minerva surprise par le soudain tutoiement.

Sans le moindre intérêt pour la réponse, Hermione la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle.

- Hermione, s'il vous plaît, vous m'étouffez ! Souffla la directrice non sans profiter de l'étreinte chaleureuse.

- Pardon ! Se détacha un peu Hermione. J'étais tellement inquiète !

- Hermione, où sommes-nous ?

- Dans la grotte de Sirius, la dragonne avait besoin d'un endroit sûr pour pouvoir vous guérir.

- La dragonne ?

- Oui, j'étais dans votre chambre et elle m'a parlée. Elle pouvait vous soigner alors on a organisé votre évasion. En prenant possession de mon corps, elle nous a fait sortir de l'hôpital et vous a amené ici. C'était une vraie mission commando ! Hermione essayait de remettre les éléments en place dans son esprit, son calme étant remplacé au fur et à mesure par l'euphorie d'avoir réussi.

- Hôpital ? Commando ? Hermione calmez-vous, je ne comprends absolument rien.

- Je... oui pardon.

Une nouvelle bourrasque fit frissonner les deux femmes. Instinctivement, Hermione tendit le bras vers le foyer et invoqua un feu. Ce dernier grandit rapidement et illumina la pièce tandis qu'une douce chaleur chassait le froid ambiant.

- Comment faites-vous…

Hermione se tourna alors vers Minerva pour lui répondre mais ne put retenir un cri.

* * *

La sorcière huma l'air matinal et laissa court à sa mauvaise humeur.

- Assez ! hurla-t-elle après son corbeau qui croassait dans ses oreilles.

Marchant sur le chemin poussiéreux, elle traînassait des pieds

- Je ne comprends pas, ça aurait dû marcher !

Rageuse, elle envoya valser d'un coup de pied un pauvre hérisson qui passait par là. Elle avait pourtant suivit le rituel à la lettre ! Et depuis le temps qu'elle le préparait, elle ne pouvait avoir fait d'erreur.

_La folie remplaça la colère dans les yeux de la sorcière. Serrant le grimoire contre elle, elle descendit dans le village qui s'éveillait doucement au rythme du lever du soleil. Avisant un passant dans une ruelle sombre, elle s'engouffra à sa suite dans l'impasse. _

_- Excusez-moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse. _

_Un vieil homme se retourna. Instinctivement, il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la sorcière mais se ressaisit. _

_- Puis-je vous aider ? Demanda-t-il. _

_- A vrai dire oui. Pouvez-vous me dire où je me trouve s'il vous plaît je crois que je me suis perdue. _

_- Vous êtes à Pré-au-Lard. D'où venez-vous ? _

_- D'un pays un peu lointain. Je souhaiterai m'installer dans le coin sauriez-vous me renseigner ? _

_- Il n'y a aucune battisse à vendre pour le moment dans les environs. Vous pouvez toutefois vous installer à l'auberge du village en attendant de trouver quelque chose. _

_Cette réponse ne satisfit pas la sorcière. Elle avait quelques plans en tête et il lui fallait un endroit où elle serait certaine de ne pas être dérangée, à l'écart mais pas trop loin non plus. _

_- Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu changer beaucoup de galions ... pourriez-vous m'indiquer comment faire ? _

_- Vous devez aller à Gringott's, la banque des sorciers, ils changeront votre argent._

_- Pouvez-vous m'accompagner ?_

_- Bien sûr, je peux vous faire transplaner._

_- Ho, merci, vous avez l'air de bien connaître les environs, vous vivez par ici ? _

_- La cabane dans le pré à la sortie du village. _

_La sorcière semblait avoir acquis la confiance du vieil homme._

_- Vous y vivez seul ? _

_- Oui, ma femme est décédée l'année dernière et je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant. Et vous ? _

_- Intéressant, répondit la sorcière un rictus sur les lèvres. Dødsdom! _

_Elle recula d'un pas et sourit à ce macabre spectacle. _

- _Ce sort fait un travail toujours très agréable !_

_Elle quitta la ruelle sombre laissant l'homme étendu au sol, trois plaies béantes ouvertes et sanglantes au milieu du dos._

* * *

Ginny était parcourue de spasmes, elle n'arrivait pas à contenir le flot de larmes qui dévalaient sur ses joues. La lettre de son amante étendue à ses pieds, elle perdit ses couleurs et glissa de son fauteuil pour tomber lourdement au sol.

* * *

Pansy quitta l'appartement de Fred et Karen après le repas du soir. Fred étant partie un peu plus tôt en intervention sur un accident de la route, elle en avait profité pour discuter avec son amie. Bien que son amitié avec Fred soit très forte, elle préfèrait le réconfort chaleureux de la future maman.

- Ma chérie, explique-moi ? avait demandé l'avocate à la serpentard en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

Pansy regarda le fond de son verre à digestif et inspira profondément. La décision d'arrêter avec Ginny, elle l'avait prise toute seule. Sans le vouloir une larme coula sur sa joue et Karen la remarqua. La jeune femme se leva et vint se placer derrière le fauteuil où Pansy était installée. Comme elle l'aurait fait avec un enfant, elle la prit dans ses bras et la brune se laissa aller contre la poitrine de son amie. Les boucles rousses de Karen sentaient bon et elle en attrapa une mèche pour jouer avec.

- J'ai peur de regretter ma décision. Souffla-t-elle finalement. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, j'ai chaud, j'ai froid… Je pense à elle tout le temps que ça en est déstabilisant.

Karen sourit à cette révélation, elle se souvenait de l'époque à laquelle elle avait rencontré Fred. A la différence de la relation entre Pansy et Ginny, Fred et elle ne se connaissaient pas.

_Le tribunal était bondé ce matin-là. Karen assistait pour la première fois au jugement d'une affaire d'enlèvement. Relisant les notes qu'elle avait prises lors du cours de droit de la matinée, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer à cause des deux personnes derrière elle. Se retournant, elle vit un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, vêtu d'un uniforme de la Navy, discutant avec une jeune femme pompier._

_Les yeux brun de la jeune pompier ont croisés ses yeux bleus et son cœur rata un battement. L'espace d'un instant elle ne put s'en détacher et un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Leur bref contact fut rompu par l'arrivée des juges et jurés._

_Le procès dura trois bonnes heures pendant lesquelles la rousse se retenait de se retourner. Quand la séance fut levée, elle regarda derrière elle mais ils avaient disparu. _

_Peu importe qu'elles ne se soient pas parlées, Karen ne cessait de penser à ce regard brun charmeur et à cette femme si stricte dans son uniforme de pompier._

- Peut-être que si tu lui laisses le temps, elle reviendra vers toi. Encore faut-il que tu lui laisses la porte ouverte.

- Rappelle moi pourquoi j'ai pris son procès en charge !

- Pour écraser Potter !

- Je vais lui faire bouffer ses chaussures ! Bon aller, je me rentre, c'est pas tout mais j'ai un boulot moi demain !

Les deux femmes rigolèrent et se dirent au revoir sur le pas de la porte.

- Prends soin de toi et de la crevette.

- Oui promis, et tiens moi au courant.

* * *

_La sorcière remonta par l'échelle. Arrivée en haut, elle referma la trappe et la dissimula par un sort. Elle sortit ensuite du cagibi et se retrouva dans la cuisine où elle se servit une tasse de thé. Satisfaite de l'avancée des travaux, elle sourit. _

_Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle s'était installée dans la maison du vieil homme. Se faire passer pour sa nièce et écrire un faux testament la désignant comme unique héritière du terrain et de la maison avait été un jeu d'enfant. _

_Elle était maintenant intégrée et respectée au sein du village et tout le monde était persuadé que la mort de son «oncle» était due à l'attaque sauvage d'un animal. Quand elle avait fouillé la maison elle s'était rendue compte que le vieil homme semblait faire partie de ces paranoïaques de la conspiration refusant de faire confiance aux banques. Déplaçant un livre de la bibliothèque, elle était tombée sur un véritable petit trésor une petite pièce sous le cagibi remplie de galions. Cela lui évita de se rendre à Gringott où elle aurait dû s'affranchir de la sécurité des lieux. _

_Cependant, étant nouvelle dans le village, elle recevait beaucoup de visite de gens aussi intentionnés qu'hypocrites. Ne souhaitant pas faire d'histoire, la sorcière se prêtait, non sans perdre patience, au jeu de l'hôte accueillante. Elle avait alors décidé d'aménager la salle secrète sous le cagibi pour y installer son laboratoire. _

_Attrapant le grimoire, elle l'ouvrit à la page désirée en sirotant sa tasse de thé. Il lui faudrait encore un mois pour réunir l'ensemble des ingrédients et deux mois supplémentaires pour initier le rituel mais qu'importe, le temps n'était pas son ennemi. _

La nuit été noire et la lune pleine. Le rituel était accompli et la sorcière patientait. Sur le sol, deux cercles avaient été formés sur le sol ; un petit dans lequel se trouvait la sorcière et un plus grand vide.

Les minutes passèrent et rien ne se produisit. La lune de sang s'estompait, signifiant ainsi qu'il était trop tard pour que le rituel réussisse à présent.

Inspirant profondément, la sorcière tenta de se calmer. Cela devait avoir marché, il ne pouvait en être autrement! Elle laissa courir ses pouvoirs et sonda le village et ses alentours.

Un sourire apparut alors. Elle les sentait! Les pouvoirs du dragon étaient ici. Elle ne savait pas à quoi ils ressemblaient mais ils étaient bien là! Elle avait réussi!

Ramassant le grimoire, elle rentra dans la cabane qui lui servait de maison et profita de la chaleur de la cheminée.

Parfait, murmura-t-elle, maintenant il faut que je trouve un moyen pour l'obliger à se manifester...

* * *

Ginny ouvrit les yeux douloureusement un mal de crâne lui vrillant les tempes. Regardant autour d'elle, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait au sol avant d'apercevoir le papier froissé à distance de sa main. Le flot des souvenirs l'envahit et des nausées la prirent. Reposant sa tête sur le sol, elle ne retenait pas les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

La rousse fixa le plafond et inspirait profondément pour essayer de se calmer. Cependant, même ses efforts furent vains. Ses mains tremblaient et elle lutta pour ne pas retomber dans l'inconscience. Sa belle inconnue venait de mettre un terme bref et définitif à leur histoire certes, elle fut brève mais ô combien intense pour les deux jeunes femmes.

Dans un dernier effort, elle se releva, s'accrochant à son bureau de toutes ses forces. Même debout, ses jambes flageolaient et sa vision était trouble. Doucement, elle mit un pied devant l'autre repoussant la douleur qui lui vrillait la poitrine.

Lorsqu'elle eut reprit de l'équilibre, elle déglutit et laissa ses jambes l'entraîner dans un monde où elle oublierait ses souffrances et ses démons intérieurs.

Arrivée au bout du couloir de l'aile gauche du sixième étage, elle ouvrit la porte du placard de quidditch et sorti son balai. Le Flèche d'Argent en main, elle descendit les escaliers pour se rendre au lac.

* * *

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Minerva effrayé par le cri d'Hermione.

- Min… Hermione hésita. Minerva ? Est-ce bien vous ?

- Mais enfin Hermione de quoi parlez-vous ? Bien sûr que c'est moi !

Soudain, Minerva prit conscience que la jeune femme avait mentionné un hôpital. Les éléments étaient encore confus mais cela supposait qu'elle avait eu besoin de soin. Ce pourrait-il que...

- Par Merlin, est-ce que... mon visage est-il...défiguré ? Minerva termina sa phrase dans un murmure, s'imaginant déjà le pire.

- Quoi ? Non au contraire ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Par quoi avez-vous été effrayé, alors ? Demanda la directrice non s'en soupirer de soulagement.

- C'est juste que... j'ai été surprise.

- Surprise ? S'étonna l'animagus.

- Oui... votre visage n'est pas défiguré mais...comment dire... il n'est plus …comme avant.

- Hermione, je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que vous racontez.

- Le plus simple, c'est que je vous montre !

Hermione tendit la main vers une pierre qui traînait non loin d'elle et la transforma en miroir. Elle le tendit ensuite à son aînée.

- Par Merlin, s'exclama Minerva en contemplant son reflet.

Sa main monta aussitôt vers son visage pour le toucher et se persuader qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Mais non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle sentait parfaitement la sensation de ses doigts sur son menton, ses lèvres, ses joues et son front.

- Voilà des années que je n'avais pas revu ce visage, souffla-t-elle.

- Je... je crois que...je vous ais rajeunie. Hermione baissa la tête

- Et bien je dois dire que ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, répondit Minerva en s'empourprant légèrement.

- Vous n'êtes pas fâchée ?

- Hermione, d'après ce que j'ai compris vous m'avez soignée et en plus rajeunie, pourquoi voulez-vous que je vous en veuille ?

- Oui, vu comme ça… répondit Hermione en se rendant compte du ridicule de sa question.

- Maintenant, racontez-moi tout.

- Hier soir, je sortais de l'entraînement avec Axelle et sur le parking on a vu les pompiers.

- Les pompiers ? L'interrompit Minerva.

- Oui, les secouristes moldus. Vous... vous aviez été renversée par une voiture. Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Les souvenirs de l'animagus revenaient au fur et à mesure.

- Je ne sais pas… vous étiez là pour me voir, non ?

Cette phrase suffit pour rassembler les pièces manquantes du puzzle et rappeler à Minerva la scène dont elle avait été témoin. Son cœur saigna à cette pensée et une lueur de tristesse passa dans son regard. Cependant, avant que cela ne soit visible, elle se reprit.

- Oui mais ...j'ai cru que je vous avais raté. J'ai fait demi-tour, pensant vous retrouver à Poudlard

La culpabilité dans le cœur d'Hermione était de plus en plus grande. Si elle n'avait pas traîné avec Axelle dans les douches, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda l'animagus pour qui la suite paraissait toujours floue

- Vous avez été conduite à l'hôpital le plus proche et soignée. Fred a dit… on voulait vous faire transporter à Sainte Mangouste mais ce n'était pas possible tout de suite. Ensuite j'ai pu vous voir mais vous étiez dans le coma.

La brune essuya du revers de la manche les larmes qui s'étaient formées.

- Vous étiez dans le coma et je ne pouvais rien faire ! J'étais là, à vous regarder et j'ai entendu une voix… Je n'ai pas tout saisit au début mais la dragonne m'a parlée et...

Hermione continuait ses explications mais Minerva n'écoutait visiblement plus. Inévitablement son esprit revenait au moment où elles avaient surpris les deux femmes, où elle avait vu Hermione, sa Hermione, en position avec une autre. Depuis que la jeune femme parlait, elle revoyait le film se jouer devant ses yeux elle n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose !

- Minerva ?

- Oui ? répondit l'animagus en reprenant ses esprits.

- Vous vous sentez bien ?

- Oui, mentit Minerva, excusez-moi.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui, poursuivez.

- Et donc, il faut que je trouve mon âme sœur... le tout avant… Elle regarda sa montre et soupira en remarquant qu'elle était cassée… l'année prochaine jour pour jour. C'est la condition pour que je fusion totalement avec la dragonne.

- Vous avez fusionné avec la dragonne ? Interrogea Minerva à qui il manquait une partie de l'histoire.

- Oui, je l'ai fait pour vous sauver, reprit Hermione d'une petite voix.

* * *

Enchaînant des figures plus acrobatiques les unes que les autres, Ginny était suspendue sur son balai de compétition au-dessus d'un vide encore plus dangereux que le sol. D'un mouvement circulaire, elle prit son élan et monta en flèche le plus haut possible. Arrivé au summum de son équilibre, elle rompit la vitesse de son balai pour le laisser redescendre en piquet au-dessus de l'eau gelée. La moindre erreur lui serait fatale, elle le savait. L'eau en dessous regorgeait de mille et une créatures qui se délecteraient de sa chaire encore chaude.

La vitesse et le risque faisaient monter l'adrénaline qui compensait un peu la douloureuse peine dans son cœur. A quelques mètres de l'eau sournoise, elle tendit la main pour ressaisir le manche de son Flèche d'Argent. Son balai était l'un des plus rares mais aussi des plus performants lorsqu'il s'agissait d'altitude et de souplesse.

En une fraction de seconde, elle pivota sur le manche de son balai et alors que son pied caressa l'eau glacée, elle remonta aussi vite qu'elle était descendue. Le vent violent du mois de janvier battait sur sa peau et elle défiait la nature empruntant les plus vifs couloirs aériens.

En l'espace de six mois, sa vie avait basculé et elle se sentait vide, insignifiante inévitablement seule. Alors qu'à ces côtés, Hermione paraissait épanouie, elle, s'enfonçait dans une relation dont l'espoir de sa réussite venait d'être détruit par un simple parchemin.

Alors qu'elle vrillait sur elle-même, on aurait dit qu'elle dansait avec le balai. Une danse vertigineuse et complètement dangereuse. Elle naviguait dans un autre monde, un monde qu'elle s'était créé pour ne pas souffrir. Alors qu'elle retentait une énième chute vers l'étendue glacée, une forme sortit du lac juste en dessous d'elle. Déconcentrée, elle ne put éviter ce qui inévitablement devait se produire… l'eau gelée l'avait engloutie.

* * *

Axelle avait dormi chez Fred et après avoir remercié les deux jeunes femmes, elle reprit la route en direction de l'hôpital. Il faisait quasiment encore nuit mais elle ne supportait plus d'attendre. Elle avait tourné dans son lit toute la nuit avant de se résoudre à emprunter un livre à Fred. Au petit matin, quand la centrale s'était levée pour aller au boulot, Axelle en avait profité pour les remercier et s'en aller. Désormais, sur la nationale qui menait à l'hôpital, elle était quand même un peu inquiète sa principale crainte étant de devoir récupérer sa petite amie à la petite cuillère si sa directrice ne s'en sortait pas.

Empruntant la troisième sortie, elle roula encore une dizaine de kilomètres avant de se garer sur le parking des visiteurs. Rapidement, elle ferma sa voiture et traversa tout l'hôpital. Évidemment, il fallait que la chambre soit à l'autre bout !

Arrivé dans le hall du service de traumatologie, elle arrêta une infirmière.

- Excusez-moi, je cherche la chambre de Minerva McGonagall ?

- Vous êtes de la famille ?

- Oui, ma compagne est restée à son chevet cette nuit, elle a été amenée suite à un accident de voiture.

- Je suis désolée mais il n'y a personne de ce nom-là.

- Mais…

- Excusez-moi, j'ai affaire. Allez demander à l'accueil, ils pourront peut-être vous renseigner.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus, elle se résigna. Cependant, la responsable de l'accueil ne lui en apprit pas plus, aucune Minerva McGonagall n'avait été amenée ici. Plus le temps passait, plus l'angoisse d'Axelle grandissait. Elle finit par sortir dehors et appela Fred.

- Fred, c'est moi… J'en sais rien… non, disparu… oui j'y suis et elles ne sont pas là ! … Je ne bouge pas, je t'attends.

Décontenancée, elle se laissa tomber sur le rebord des jardinières du parc. Où avait bien pu passer Hermione ?

* * *

Alors ce premier chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous pensez.

Bonne semaine et à vendredi

Duch et Sol


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous,

voici le deuxième chapitre.

Bonne lecture

Rar : Stéphanie : Merci pour la review.

* * *

Minerva tentait d'intégrer tout ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit. La jeune femme avait accepté de fusionner avec la dragonne pour la sauver. Cet acte la touchait profondément, cela signifiait que la brune tenait quand même à elle malgré son comportement des dernières semaines. Cependant cet acte comportait certaine conditions et l'animagus devait en avoir le cœur net.

- Et que se passera-t-il si...vous ne trouvez pas votre âme sœur?

Hermione inspira profondément puis répondit.

- Je mourrai.

La réponse glaça les sangs de la directrice. Elle était heureuse que la jeune femme l'ait sauvé mais pas si c'était au péril de sa propre vie. A moins... à moins que la jeune femme ait déjà trouvé son âme sœur ?! A cette pensée, le cœur de l'animagus se sera encore plus. Si c'était le cas, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher d'être contente car Hermione vivrait, mais d'un autre côté cela signifierai qu'il n'y a plus rien à espérer et ça Minerva ne pouvait s'y résoudre ; après tout elle venait de lui sauver la vie. C'est donc la gorge nouée qu'elle posa une autre question.

- Et votre âme sœur?

- Oui?

- Et bien... l'avez-vous trouvée? Minerva tenta de paraître le plus détachée possible mais elle redoutait la réponse.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Hermione à voix basse.

-Axelle? Osa supposer la directrice.

Hermione garda le silence. Est-ce qu'Axelle était son âme sœur? Elle ne savait pas, la jeune femme était totalement perdue. Axelle l'avait aidée à oublier Ron, elle la rendait heureuse et insouciante, elle était bien dans ses bras et se sentait en sécurité. La blonde lui manquait quand elle n'était pas ensemble et Hermione n'avait qu'une envie dans ces moments-là ; la rejoindre. Cela suffisait-il pour faire de sa capitaine son âme sœur?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit simplement la brune. Tout est un peu confus.

Hermione se mura de nouveau dans le silence. Elle avait du mal à accepter qu'en une nuit tout ce qui avait fait son quotidien ces dernières semaines soit remis en question. Tout lui semblait naturelle avec Axelle, elle la faisait rire, lui faisait oublier Poudlard pour quelques heures, elle ne s'était jamais posé la question de ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour la blonde. Elle était heureuse et ça lui suffisait. Mais là, c'était une autre histoire ; si Axelle n'était pas son âme sœur, elle mourrait. Le ventre gargouillant de Minerva la ramena vers la réalité. Repoussant au loin ses pensées, elle se tourna vers la directrice.

- Je crois que j'ai faim, se justifia Minerva.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Venez, je vous offre un petit déjeuner à Pré-au-lard et nous retournerons à Poudlard pour rassurer tout le monde.

Minerva se leva et aida la brune à en faire autant. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste, elle la prit dans ses bras et murmura.

- Merci infiniment Hermione, je ferai tout pour vous aider à trouver votre âme sœur.

- De rien, Hermione resserra l'étreinte de l'animagus. Le soutien de cette dernière lui allant droit au cœur.

* * *

- **_Min engel, kom og se ! (Mon ange, viens voir !)_**

**_Le jeune homme blond s'approcha et, se mettant derrière son épouse, regarda avec bienveillance la petite fille qui leur tendait les bras depuis son berceau._**

- **_Min prinsesse ! Gjør meg ditt beste smil ! (Ma princesse ! Fais-moi ton plus beau sourire !)_**

**_Les yeux de la petite brillaient d'émerveillement et de joie. Le militaire s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la chatouiller. Le rire joyeux raisonna dans la chambre d'enfant et les parents furent comblés ; ces moments de complicités devenant rares par les temps qui couraient._**

**_Reposant sa fille dans le berceau, le jeune homme l'embrassa une dernière fois avant que la petite ne s'endorme. Reculant d'un pas, il laissa sa femme la recouvrir d'une petite couverture brodée et tous deux sortirent de la pièce._**

**_Encerclant sa femme dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sur le font._**

- **_Under kveldens min kjærlighet. (A ce soir mon amour.)_**

* * *

Severus sortait du château accompagné de Johnson, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. La sortie des élèves pour pré-au-lard avait lieu exceptionnellement un mercredi et les deux professeurs étaient de corvée de surveillance.

- Dites-moi Rogue, savez-vous pourquoi nous étions seuls ce matin au petit déjeuner ?

Severus s'attendait à la question mais n'en avait pas la moindre idée. La veille, il avait vu Minerva se diriger vers les grilles de Poudlard. La directrice devait sûrement être partie à la recherche d'Hermione.

- Elles devaient être occupées. Répondit-il évasivement.

Voyant que le maître des potions n'en dirait pas plus, Johnson n'ajouta rien et les deux hommes se postèrent devant la porte pour vérifier les autorisations des élèves.

Alors que Severus lança un sort de vérification sur le parchemin d'un garçon de troisième année, le fantôme du Baron sanglant apparut à ses côtés.

- Professeur Rogue, je crois qu'il est important que vous me suiviez !

- Des soucis avec un élève de Serpentard ? Demanda-t-il sans lever la tête.

- Non, mais je pense que c'est vraiment important. Insista le fantôme.

Le professeur soupira de mécontentement.

- Bien ! murmura-t-il. Johnson, je vous laisse la garde des élèves je dois aller faire quelque chose.

- Sans problème !

D'un mouvement de la main, il signa un dernier parchemin et fit demi-tour dans un mouvement de cape. A la suite du spectre, il se demanda ce qu'il voulait il était assez rare qu'on vienne le trouver pour régler des histoires qui n'avaient pas de lien avec sa maison. Le directeur marcha un bon moment avant de se retrouver de l'autre côté du château. Suivant toujours le Baron Sanglant il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci l'amenait près du lac.

L'étendue d'eau était de plus en plus visible et Severus s'attendait à une farce ou bien à trouver deux amoureux en goguette. Cependant, alors qu'il observa les environs du lac, deux silhouettes attirèrent son attention. Regardant plus attentivement, il reconnut rapidement la chevelure rousse du professeur de vol.

- Bon sang, mais que s'est-il passé ? Jura-t-il. Depuis combien de temps sont-ils là ?

- Je les ai vus il y a un petit quart d'heure environs. Répondit le fantôme.

- Bien, merci de m'avoir prévenu, retournez au château et aller chercher Pomfresh, je crois bien qu'ils vont avoir besoin de soins.

* * *

Fred venait d'entrer dans le cabinet d'avocat et cherchait Pansy dans les locaux. Traversant la salle d'attente, elle pénétra dans le réfectoire et y trouva la jeune femme devant son café.

- Pans', j'ai besoin d'un service !

- Ah non, pas ça, ta femme est enceinte et tout… non, non…. Puis elle éclata de rire devant la mine outrée de son amie. Je rigole Fred, détends toi.

Malheureusement Fred n'était pas du tout détendue. Minerva et Hermione étaient introuvables. Elles avaient disparues de l'hôpital en pleine nuit créant un bordel monstre tel que les aurors étaient intervenus pour faire oublier les événements au personnel soignant. Axelle était inquiète mais elle lui avait assurée que tout allait bien. Pour la rassurer, elle avait usé du prétexte de faire marcher ses relations de travail pour la retrouver. Intérieurement, elle avait espéré retrouver les deux femmes à Sainte Mangouste mais il n'en était rien.

Affolée, elle s'était retournée vers la seule solution qui lui semblait envisageable. Aussi vite qu'elle put, elle avait transplané vers le cabinet de la Serpentard.

- Bon, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe ? dit Pansy en s'asseyant sur le coin de la table. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de passer en début de journée et encore moins quand ta femme n'est pas là…

La dernière phrase lui valut un regard noir.

- Hou ! T'es à prendre avec des gants aujourd'hui !

- Oui, je sais…. Hermione et Minerva ont disparu hier ! Lâcha-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes des bras. Pfiou, envolées…

- Attends, là va falloir que tu m'expliques plus en détail je comprends absolument rien.

- Hier, j'ai croisé Minerva McGonagall qui venait voir Hermione à la fin de l'entraînement. Mais vu comment Axelle et Hermione se sont regardées pendant la séance, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ait, soit interrompu, soit vu un moment un peu intime. Enfin bref, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après mais quand mon portable d'astreinte a sonné hier soir, j'ai été appelée sur un accident de la route. La directrice de Poudlard venait d'être renversée.

Fred reprit son souffle et continua plus doucement.

- On l'a conduite dans l'hôpital le plus proche faute de mieux. D'après Axelle, Hermione a eu le droit d'aller la voir et elle l'a congédiée. Tu connais Ax', elle ne s'est pas imposée. Ce matin, elle y est retournée et rien, plus personne….

Fred avait réussi à garder son calme et elle lui raconta ensuite ses recherches infructueuses et l'idée qu'elles pourraient être à Poudlard.

- Avant de nous précipiter, je vais appeler quelqu'un. On verra bien ce qu'il nous dira.

L'avocate se leva et s'approcha de sa cheminée. Prenant une poignée de poudre, elle la lança dans l'antre.

- Severus Rogue.

* * *

Jêra termina de défaire complètement les runes sur le sol et d'un coup de pied, renversa le chaudron emplit de potion, empêchant quiconque de rejoindre la sorcière. Il ne prendrait pas ce risque-là. Une fois sa tache accomplit, il marqua une pause. Le soleil commençait à monter et Jêra le contempla. L'astre illuminait la colline d'une lumière nouvelle, semblable au renouveau et amenant avec lui le commencement d'un nouveau jour, d'une nouvelle ère ; la sorcière avait disparu. Il espérait que son roi le regardait actuellement.

- J'ai tenu ma promesse Halvard. Je vous serais toujours fidèle.

Une brise de vent caressa ses cheveux grossièrement attachés et Jêra sourit. L'espoir d'un monde meilleur venait de se créer.

Alors qu'il contemplait les couleurs du jour levant, du bruit en bas de la colline attira son attention. Les gardes qui avaient été renvoyés remontaient la colline, inquiets de ne pas voir revenir leur reine.

Sans attendre, Jêra leur tourna le dos et courut à l'autre extrémité. La sorcière n'était peut-être plus là, mais il était toujours leur prisonnier et les gardes n'étaient pas des tendres. Avisant un chemin escarpé la descente serait à coup sûr périlleuse mais il s'y engagea sans hésiter. Mieux valait se briser le cou dans cette pente que de retourner en prison et subir le fouet lacéré du bourreau.

Les gardes arrivèrent essoufflés au sommet. Ils firent rapidement le tour de la plate-forme avant de constater qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Le capitaine se baissa et examina les pierres ainsi que le chaudron renversé.

- Ce chien ne doit pas être loin, aboya-t-il, trouvez-le !

* * *

Ginny recracha une gorgée d'eau et se mit à tousser bruyamment. Ouvrant les yeux elle fut éblouie par une lumière blanche. Sans qu'elle ne le contrôle, une deuxième gorgée d'eau remonta et elle la recracha.

- Miss Weasley, vous revoilà parmi nous. Dit une voix à ses côtés.

- Il ne fallait pas vous inquiéter pour moi Severus… Outch, j'ai mal au crâne ! Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Demanda-t-elle en se forçant à ouvrir les yeux.

- C'est à vous de l'expliquer.

Fouillant dans sa mémoire, elle chercha ce qui avait pu lui arriver avant de se souvenir. Finalement elle aurait préféré éviter. Un voile de tristesse embruma ses yeux et son cœur se serra. Inconsciemment, elle se revit prendre des risques inconsidérés au-dessus de l'eau. Se noyer paraissait être une fin à sa souffrance. Revoyant ses dernières figures, elle devint encore plus blanche.

- Vous allez bien Weasley ?

- Je… elle déglutit difficilement… J'ai failli mourir ? Demanda-t-elle perdue.

Severus la regarda dans les yeux, ne sachant pas s'il devait répondre franchement. Il n'était pas habitué à ressentir de l'empathie mais là, il avait visité les souvenirs de la rousse et ce qu'il avait vu lui avait retourné l'estomac.

Un bruit provenant du lit d'à côté le sortit de sa réflexion et l'empêcha de répondre à la question posée. Allongé aux côtés de la rousse, un jeune homme blond platine reprenait conscience.

Le maître des potions s'était approché de lui et posa sa main sur le torse nu du jeune homme.

- Ne bougez pas, votre blessure n'est pas encore guérie.

- Hvordan ? Hva sa du ? Hvor er jeg ? (Comment ? Qu'avez-vous dit ? Où suis-je ?)

Le maître des potions le regarda avec surprise ne comprenant pas ce qu'il demandait. L'étranger résista à la pression de la main sur lui et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Voulant se lever, il sentit que son épaule tirait. Regardant vers sa blessure, il remarqua que ça saignait et se laissa retomber sur son lit.

- Jeg tror det ble gjenåpnet. Damn ! Det gjør vondt ! (Je crois que ça s'est rouvert. Bordel ! Ca fait mal !)

Voyant la tache apparaitre sur le bandage, Severus sorti sa baguette et referma la plaie. Il en profita pour lancer un sort de traduction au blessé.

- Merci, souffla celui-ci.

Ginny regardait la scène silencieuse. Se sentant un peu mieux, elle se redressa et essaya de se mettre debout. Le monde tournait autour d'elle mais elle réussit à garder un peu d'équilibre. Elle ne voulait pas rester là, elle ne voulait pas revoir la pitié dans les yeux de son collège. Marchant vers la porte de l'infirmerie, elle ne fit que quelques pas avant de s'effondrer.

* * *

Pansy et Fred traversèrent le parc du château très rapidement. Severus ne répondait pas au réseau de cheminette et la serpentard préférait aller vérifier par elle-même. Même si l'idée de revoir Ginny ne l'enchantait pas, elle voulait avoir le cœur net dans cette affaire.

Les deux jeunes femmes arpentèrent les couloirs jusqu'aux cachots mais trouvèrent ces derniers vides. Décidément, ce n'était pas leur jour de chance.

- Une idée d'où il peut se trouver ? Demanda Fred

- Non, ou… J'y ai pas pensé…. Viens on va tout de suite aller vérifier le bureau de McGo et s'ils ne sont pas là, on avisera.

Repartant dans l'autre sens, elles dévalèrent les escaliers, traversèrent les couloirs avant d'arriver devant la gargouille de la directrice. Celle-ci les regardait d'un air suspicieux.

- Le mot de passe ?

Pansy passa une main dans ses cheveux et essaya de réfléchir. Cependant Fred était de moins en moins patiente

- Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

- Système D ! On essaye de trouver un fantôme.

* * *

Trois heures, c'est le temps que mit Jêra pour redescendre de la colline et rejoindre la ville tout en évitant les gardes. Il s'infiltra dans le palais par le chemin des serviteurs et rejoignit les quartiers des servantes. Arpentant les murs, il arriva devant une petite chambre où il toqua doucement à la porte. L'heure était encore matinale et il se doutait que l'occupante de la chambre serait encore là. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte et aussitôt, Jêra couvrit sa bouche de sa main.

- Chut, ne fais pas de bruit.

- C'est bien toi?

- Oui, mon amour, tout est fini.

La jeune femme l'enlaça et il déposa un baiser léger sur ces lèvres.

- Elea, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, il faut partir.

- Mais tu viens de dire que tout était fini, protesta l'interpellée.

- La reine n'est plus là, mais les gardes n'en n'ont que faire. Le capitaine de la garde va s'empresser de prendre le pouvoir, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

- Mais où irons-nous?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Écoute-moi attentivement.

Eléa, mesurant la gravité de la situation, attendit que Jêra expose son plan. La reine n'était plus un problème certes mais avoir le capitaine de la garde comme roi n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Il était au moins aussi cruel que cette dernière et rivalisait d'imagination pour faire subir les pires châtiments aux prisonniers ainsi qu'aux traîtres.

- Tu vas rassembler les serviteurs, écuyers, palefreniers, tous ceux qui était fidèle à notre roi, et amène les à la porte de derrière dans deux heures. Pendant ce temps, je vais tenter de libérer les prisonniers.

- Mais qu'as-tu en tête Jêra?

- Il est temps de nous battre Eléa, nos vies nous appartiennent et je compte bien reprendre ce qui nous revient de droit!

- Mais nous ne sommes pas de taille à lutter, de simple paysans contre une armée, nous ne gagnerons jamais, protesta la jeune femme.

- Nous n'avons rien à perdre et je ne vivrai plus jamais sous le joug de quelqu'un Eléa! Es-tu avec moi?

- Oui mon amour, laisse-moi juste le temps de rassembler mes affaires et...

- Fais vite, le temps presse, je vais libérer les prisonniers.

Jêra fit un pas en direction de la porte mais Eléa le retient et l'embrassa passionnément, faisant passer dans ce baiser tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

- Fais attention à toi, murmura-t-elle.

- Je te le promets.

Tel un espion aguerri, il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers les cachots alliant rapidité et discrétion. Il évita toutes les patrouilles de garde et il ne lui fallut pas plus de vingt minutes pour arriver à destination. Les couloirs étaient froids, sombres et humides. Silencieusement, il descendit les escaliers. Seulement deux gardes surveillaient les cachots ; après tout avec la sorcière sur le trône, une évasion était peu probable.

Jêra se faufila jusqu'au bas de l'escalier et examina la situation. Un des gardes était assis à une table et ronflait légèrement tandis que l'autre effectuait un tour de garde dans le couloir. Une armure attira son attention ; ou plutôt le poignard et l'épée qu'elle arborait. Jêra se saisit du poignard et se cacha dans une alcôve derrière une statue décapitée. Le garde qui faisait son tour passa devant lui sans le voir. Ni une ni deux, le serviteur lui sauta dessus et planta le poignard dans la jugulaire du soldat qui mourut sans un bruit.

Malheureusement, l'armure lourde du garde l'entraîna et il ne put retenir la chute du corps qui tomba dans un fracas épouvantable, réveillant le garde qui dormait. Ce dernier s'éveilla en sursaut mais fut rapidement sur le qui-vive. Tandis que Jêra se cacha à nouveau, la peur au ventre de se faire prendre, le soldat se leva et se précipita sur son collègue au sol.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? dit-il en touchant le soldat à terre en constatant qu'il était mort, A moi la...

Sans réfléchir, Jêra se jeta sur lui. son poignard sifflant dans l'air vient trancher la gorge du soldat qui ne finit jamais sa phrase. Tendant l'oreille, le serviteur s'assura qu'aucun autre garde n'ait entendu l'appel. Il délesta alors les gardes de leur armure et en équipa une. Quitte à se battre, autant le faire de manière égal. Il se saisit ensuite du trousseau de clé et pénétra dans les cachots.

N'ayant pas encore revêtu le casque pour que les prisonniers le reconnaissent, il commença à ouvrir les cellules. Lorsque tout le monde fut libre, il monta sur la table et prit la parole.

- Mes amis, mes frères! La sorcière n'est plus!

Une salve d'hourra retentit alors.

- S'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi! Le silence se fit presque aussitôt. C'est vrai la reine n'est plus mais nous devons nous attendre à pire! Notre bien aimé Roi était le dernier de sa lignée et avec lui s'est éteinte la famille royale. N'ayant plus d'héritier du trône, le chef des armées est alors en droit de siéger. Mais la plupart d'entre nous sommes ici sur son ordre... Nous devons l'en empêcher! Joignez-vous à moi et ensemble combattons la tyrannie!

Les prisonniers approuvèrent et l'engouement les gagna.

- Suivez-moi ! L'heure de la révolte a sonné!

* * *

- Weasley, vous m'entendez ?

- Où suis-je ?

- A l'infirmerie ! Je vous avais pourtant dis de rester coucher ! Mais non, plus têtue qu'une mule !

Ginny sourit faiblement à son collègue qui était désormais debout à faire les cents pas.

- Que vous a-t-il prit bon sang ! Ne refaites plus jamais ça ! Des acrobaties au-dessus du lac… Vous cherchiez quoi, voir si vous étiez capable de voler sans votre fichu balai !

- Severus… dit-elle honteuse

- Non ! Vous croyez que j'ai pensé quoi hein, quand j'ai vu votre corps étalé sur le sol, votre balai explosé à vos côtés ?

La rousse déglutit devant la colère du maître des potions. Elle avait réellement pris de gros risques mais elle avait si mal.

- Comment… ? Comment je… ?

- Comment vous vous en êtes sortie ? Par la volonté de Merlin on vous a sauvé de la noyade ! Un jeune homme était étendu à vos côtés et il semblerait que ce soit de son fait. Il prétend…

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Severus entendit une voix qu'il connaissait. Tournant la tête dans la direction il reconnut Pansy Parkinson qui était accompagnée d'une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait, de toute évidence, pas. La serpentard n'avait pas changé, du moins physiquement. Alors qu'elle s'avança vers lui pour le saluer, elle s'arrêta net en voyant la rousse allongée sur le lit qui la fixait. Détaillant son corps, elle vit les multiples bandages avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur le bois brisé au pied du lit. Relevant les yeux, elle croisa le regard bleu de son ancienne amante et sentit une immense culpabilité monter dans son corps. Refusant de céder aux questions qui envahirent instantanément son esprit, elle détourna la tête vers son ancien professeur.

- Que me vaut votre visite Miss Parkinson ? Demanda-t-il pour rompre l'échange silencieux dont il n'avait rien raté.

- Je… Je venais vous demander si vous aviez des nouvelles d'Hermione et McGonagall depuis hier ?

- En quoi cela vous importe-t-il ?

- Minerva a eu un accident hier soir et elle a disparu de l'hôpital dans lequel elle se trouvait. Répondit Fred à la place de Pansy

- A qui ais-je l'honneur ? Un accident ?

- Elle a été percutée par une voiture, le choc a été assez violent. Lieutenant Fred Ó Muireadhaigh, chef pompier.

- Enchanté. Je crois que cette histoire ne sent pas bon. Venez, allons dans mon bureau pour en discuter.

Le mouvement de cape sortit Pansy de sa contemplation et elle se retourna pour les suivre.

- Weasley, vous avez intérêt à rester là ! Est-ce clair !?

* * *

Hermione et Minerva descendaient doucement mais sûrement la pente rocailleuse qui menaient à la grotte. Marchant à travers les arbres, elles finirent par déboucher sur un petit chemin de terre. De là-haut, elles distinguaient parfaitement pré-au-lard ainsi que les grilles de Poudlard dans le fond du paysage. Alors qu'Hermione s'engagea sur le chemin de droite, Minerva l'arrêta net dans son élan.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre ?

- Bizarre comment ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changé.

Hermione haussa les épaules et elles reprirent leur route. Elles passèrent à proximité de la cabane hurlante et cette fois, ce fut la brune qui s'arrêta.

- La cabane hurlante a été rénovée ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Quoi ? Non, pourquoi ?

Hermione indiqua la cabane dont une légère fumée s'échappait de la cheminée. La directrice l'observa à son tour.

- Étrange, murmura-t-elle.

- Continuons, nous en saurons plus au village, proposa Hermione.

Minerva acquiesça. Le chemin qui menait au village était long et sinueux. Le soleil commençait à s'élever haut dans le ciel annonçant que la matinée était déjà bien entamée. Les deux femmes arrivèrent finalement à l'entrée du village, le vent s'était levé et faisait tourbillonner les feuilles mortes sur le sol.

Ce détail attira l'attention de Minerva qui s'arrêta.

- Les feuilles...

- Les feuilles ? Répéta Hermione qui ne comprenait pas.

- Nous sommes en hiver. Où est la neige ?

- La neige ?

Hermione fit un tour sur elle-même et prit conscience de ce que l'animagus venait de dire.

- On dirait que nous sommes …, commença la brune.

- En automne, termina Minerva.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Allons manger, nous verrons de quoi il retourne après, proposa Hermione.

- Vous avez raison, je réfléchis mieux avec le ventre plein.

La remarque fit sourire la jeune femme et elles se dirigèrent vers Les Trois Balais.

Les rues du petit village étaient noires d'élèves de Poudlard. Les écharpes des différentes maisons se mélangeaient et se séparaient pour envahir les magasins.

- Il n'y a pas de sortie à Pré-au-Lard de prévu, s'énerva Minerva dont l'inquiétude et le désarroi grandissait.

Une jeune fille rousse d'une douzaine d'années avança vers les deux femmes et les dépassa après un bref coup de tête en direction de la directrice. Hermione et Minerva restèrent immobile, ébahis. La brune se retourna et regarda l'élève s'éloigner dans sa cape noire.

- Minerva... je n'ai pas rêvé, c'était...

- Molly Weasley...

* * *

Alors ce chapitre ? Que s'est-il donc passé ?

Bonne semaine

Duch et Sol


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour !

Voici la suite et une idée plus précise de l'époque où Hermione et Minerva sont arrivées.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le silence régnait dans le château, tous les élèves devaient être en cours. L'horloge de Poudlard sonna quatorze heures tandis que Ginny fixait le plafond blanc immaculé au-dessus de son lit. Cela faisait une heure déjà qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé. Hermione et Minerva n'étaient pas revenues, ça elle l'avait compris mais rien d'autre. Juste la réprimande de Severus et le fait qu'elle ait voulu se noyer. Déplaçant sa main, elle vint caresser le pendentif toujours autour de son cou. Avait-elle réellement voulu mettre fin à ses jours ? Elle en doutait. Effectivement, elle était tombée à l'eau et son balai s'était brisé à ses pieds mais était-elle si désespérée ? Son ancienne amante, sa seule amante, venait de mettre fin à leur liaison. Mais pourquoi cela était-il plus déchirant que la tromperie d'Harry ? Elles n'avaient partagé qu'une brève escapade nocturne mais pourtant, elle avait senti… elle avait senti un « je ne sais quoi » de mystérieux et d'envoûtant.

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle soupira, ses doigts parcourant toujours la courbe du serpent.

- Comment une si jolie fille telle que vous a-t-elle pu se mettre en danger de la sorte ?

La rousse tourna la tête en direction du lit à ses côtés. Deux yeux d'un bleu océan la fixèrent. Le jeune homme lui souriait gentiment.

- Ho, pardon, dit-il soudainement voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas. Je m'appelle Eindride Hansen et vous ?

- Ginny, Ginny Weasley. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement. Je… commença-t-elle avant de se raviser. Merci pour tout.

- Ce n'est rien, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance de vous en sortir, elle était très froide.

- Et vous, vous avez… vous avez sauté ?

Le blond essaya de se souvenir mais tout était brouillé dans son esprit. Il se souvenait de l'avoir rattrapée et de l'avoir portée jusqu'à la berge mais rien de plus.

- Je n'en sais rien à vrai dire… dit-il honnêtement. Je ne sais pas comment, mais vous avez atterri dans mes bras.

- Vous étiez dans le lac ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Il semblerait. Répondit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Ce mouvement lui tira une grimace, son épaule était douloureuse.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Je… Je ne m'en souviens pas non plus… ho… c'est frustrant. Je me souviens juste d'une ombre, un chemin peut-être. Je suis désolé, cela n'est pas très clair.

Ginny essayait d'assimiler les événements de la soirée mais sa chute avait dû lui faire plus de mal. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, elle ne ressentait aucune énergie négative de la part de cet homme. Il semblait vraiment perdu.

- D'où venez-vous ?

- J'habite un monde différent du vôtre, dit-il en regardant la pièce autour de lui. Il semblerait que je sois loin de chez moi. Vous savez, j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je ne me suis pas senti comme ça.

- Comme ça ? s'étonna-t-elle

Eindride leva la main vers sa blessure à l'épaule qui s'était remise à saigner. Touchant son torse du bout des doigts, il glissa sur son ventre. Oui depuis des années…

- En quelle année sommes-nous ?

- En 2005, mais d'où venez-vous exactement ?

- 2005… Réfléchit-il, Il semblerait que j'ai fait un bond de 685 ans…

* * *

La sorcière vérifia une dernière fois son paquetage. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait à sa merci, elle ne laisserait pas l'occasion lui filer entre les doigts. Tant d'années qu'elle attendait ça, la dernière fois elle n'y était pas arrivée mais là, tout semblait lui réussir. Elle avait trouvé la potion parfaite. L'ensemble des ingrédients seraient facile à trouver hormis un. Ce dernier nécessitait un voyage qu'elle n'avait pas forcement prévu. Mais ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un retour au commencement.

Elle rétrécit le grimoire et le plaça dans le sac qu'elle mit sur son dos. Elle éteignit le feu dans l'antre et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Hermès ! Aboya-t-elle.

Le corbeau jusque-là perché sur l'encadrement de la cheminée s'empressa de venir se poser sur son épaule avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte.

La sorcière fit quelques pas dans la forêt puis, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, transplana.

Elle réapparut quelques secondes plus tard au milieu d'une route. Un klaxon retentit. Une voiture fit une embardée pour l'éviter et finit dans le ravin. Hermès croassa et la sorcière sourit devant la scène avant de s'engager dans une ruelle sombre.

* * *

Pansy et Fred sortaient tout juste du château et la serpentard n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur visite à l'infirmerie. Marchant sans réfléchir, elle revoyait Ginny allongée sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Le pendentif était accroché à son cou, cela avait-il un lien ? Évidemment.

- Je m'en veux Fred… c'est ma faute. Finit-elle par lâcher.

- Quoi ta faute ?

- Ginny… elle était là à cause de moi ! Dit-elle en continuant d'avancer. Si je n'avais pas joué à ça…

- Arrête tu veux ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Rétorqua Fred en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'avocate pour que celle-ci ralentisse.

- C'est clair pourtant. Son balai était…. Et ces putains de gryfondors qui prennent des risques à la con ! J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine… Putain Fred ! Elle me rend folle et l'idée même qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose me rend dingue !

- Si tu essayais de te calmer d'abord tu veux ? Faisons les choses dans l'ordre ; d'abord on essaye de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Minerva et Hermione et ensuite on gère ton problème de cœur.

- Et on finit par les problèmes d'hormones de ta femme ? demanda Pansy qui essaya un peu d'humour.

Fred sourit à la réplique, Pansy restait quand même elle-même. Elles sortirent de l'enceinte du château et s'arrêtèrent pour transplaner.

- Ouais, après JE gère les problèmes d'hormones de ma femme. Le professeur Rogue a dit qu'il essayerait de contacter les différents services magiques pour en savoir plus. Pendant ce temps moi je retourne au boulot et j'irais voir Axelle en fin de journée. Toi aussi, tu retournes bosser. Il me semble avoir entendu Karen dire que le divorce de ta rousse était pour la semaine prochaine. On se retrouve chez toi vers vingt-deux heures.

Avant que Pansy ne puisse répondre, la pompier avait déjà disparu dans un craquement sonore. Elle soupira en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au château.

Elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de retourner s'enfermer dans son bureau à ressasser les événements. Finalement, elle prit la direction du chemin de traverse et fit un tour dans les boutiques.

Alors qu'elle sortait de chez Madame Guipure avec deux grands sacs remplis de nouvelles tenues, elle se dirigea naturellement vers les trois balais. Il n'y avait pas grand monde et Pansy apprécia le calme de la rue plongée dans la période de l'hiver. Il faisait froid par ce temps de février et la neige recouvrait encore toutes les toitures. Elle se surprit à fermer les yeux et à inspirer profondément comme pour faire baisser sa tension. Les quelques secondes de paix suffirent à l'apaiser et elle sourit en sentant la douce caresse des petits flocons de neige qui fondaient dès qu'ils rencontraient son visage. Rouvrant doucement les yeux, elle traversa la place pour entrer dans le café avant de s'arrêter brusquement une voix dans la rue adjacente ayant attiré son attention.

Se détournant de sa direction initiale, elle s'engagea dans l'allée des embrumes. En tant que sang pur, elle avait été dans cette rue des centaines de fois et elle ne lui inspirait que du dégoût. Les murs étaient toujours aussi sales, aussi noirs et l'ambiance aussi morbide. Des images de son enfance se superposèrent à celles du présent. Avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce trop dans ses souvenirs, la voix qui l'avait attirée la sortit de ses pensées. Discrètement, elle s'avança de manière à ne pas être vue et elle fut stupéfaite de sa découverte.

* * *

- Par ici, dit Jêra en désignant un petit chemin sur la droite que l'on distinguait à peine à travers les fougères.

Passant le premier il entraîna derrière lui près de deux cents personnes qui le suivirent à travers la végétation étouffante. En peu de temps, Eléa avait réussi à rassembler presque tous les serviteurs du palais ainsi que quelques palefreniers qui subissaient toujours la violence des soldats.

Alors que la jeune femme avait fait son rassemblement ni vu ni connu, Jêra, quant à lui, avait semé la zizanie dans le château. Suivis par près de soixante prisonniers de guerre, il avait parcouru les couloirs et les allées, attaquant les patrouilles de gardes qui tombaient rapidement sous la horde de prisonniers enragés. N'étant pas pour l'exécution arbitraire, Jêra leur avait proposé de se rendre évitant ainsi tout bain de sang mais la plupart avaient préféré lutter jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Quelques valeureux retournèrent tout de même leur veste. Lors de l'ascension de la sorcière, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix et avaient dû se plier à ses ordres reniant ainsi leur loyauté envers le défunt roi. Cependant, ils avaient là l'occasion de se racheter sans hésiter ils prirent part à la révolte.

Les nouveaux révolutionnaires mirent à sac les deux premiers étages du château. Rassemblant les armes dont ils avaient besoin, ils dépouillèrent les armures de manière à se battre à armes égales.

Au bout d'une heure, le vacarme des combats avait atteint les bureaux des officiers. Ces derniers, furieux d'être ainsi dérangés se déplacèrent sur place et ne purent que constater les dégâts. Un tiers des gardes venait d'être sauvagement assassiné. Sonnant l'alerte, ils appelèrent les renforts et mirent en place une stratégie de défense armée. Ne voulant prendre le risque de perdre de précieux soldats, Jêra ordonna la retraite. Il venait de gagner une petite bataille mais il fallait garder des forces car la guerre n'était pas pour tout de suite.

Discrètement, ils battirent en retraite par le passage des commis et s'éclipsèrent en direction des cuisines.

Ils avaient alors rejoint Eléa qui les attendait à la porte de derrière. Tout le monde ainsi rassemblé, ils partirent en quête d'un endroit sûr. Marchant depuis bientôt deux heures à travers la forêt des montagnes enneigées, ils prirent à droite au niveau du troisième chêne. Enfin à destination, Jêra ne retint plus son sourire derrière lui tous les volontaires s'étaient arrêtés.

- Jêra, que fais-tu ? Nous devons continuer et trouver un endroit où dormir avant la tombée de la nuit

- Nous y sommes Eléa !

- Que dis-tu ? Il n'y a rien ici ! Allons, Viens ! Ils vont nous rattraper. Insista-t-elle

- Elle a raison ! tonna une voix dans la foule. Si tu nous as amené ici pour nous mettre sur le bûcher, autant retourner se battre !

- Ouais, c'est vrai !

Différentes voix s'étaient élevées et certaines même commençaient à paniquer. Jêra restait cependant immobile attendant le moment propice. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Comme la dernière fois, le soleil s'abaissa dans le ciel et une lueur orangée éclaira la neige. Balayant le sol de son pied, le conseillé du roi défunt découvrit une petite pierre qui se mit à briller. Instantanément, le passage s'ouvrit et laissa voir un petit village depuis longtemps déjà abandonné.

Des exclamations de stupeur s'élevèrent parmi les résistants tandis qu'Eléa s'approcha de son amant.

- Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie Jêra ?

- Voilà mes amis, nous y sommes ! Le siège de notre résistance !

* * *

- Non, s'il vous plaît !

- Pourtant c'est excitant non, un homme, un vrai… mieux qu'un gamin encore puceau ! Tu vas voir, ce que je vais te faire sera très agréable si tu te détends ! N'oublie pas que tu me l'as promis !

- Je… je ne pensais pas que… il faut que je rentre au château… si je me fais prendre…

La jeune femme était prise au piège, serré contre l'homme à qui elle avait promis ses faveurs en échange de son aide. Elle était collée au mur derrière elle et les mains de l'homme se mirent sur ses fesses pour soulever sa jupe et baisser ses collants.

Plus grand qu'elle l'homme tenait ses mains au-dessus de sa tête tandis que l'autre caressait son entre-jambe.

- Ho, mais en fait, t'es qu'une petite coquine !

- Non… vous allez avoir des problèmes si…

Avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase il remonta sa main et lui mit devant la bouche.

- Non, je n'aurais aucun problème et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est la condition pour que ton copain ne finisse pas à Azkaban pour usage illicite de la magie noire. Dit-il froidement avant de reprendre où il en était.

Le jeu de préliminaire ne l'amusait plus, il l'avait désormais à sa merci et elle ne dirait plus rien. D'un geste sec il arracha la culotte de la jeune étudiante et la pénétra de deux doigts.

- En plus j'ai le droit à une petite vierge ! souffla-t-il sournoisement.

Il retira ses doigts et d'une main experte ouvrit son pantalon. Les uniformes d'aurors étaient vraiment bien conçus pour ce genre de choses il l'avait déjà expérimenté plusieurs fois.

Laissant glisser le vêtement jusqu'en bas de ses jambes, il caressa sa verge à travers le fin tissu de son boxer. La bosse était déjà bien enflée et ses caresses personnelles l'excitèrent encore plus. D'un geste sur il baissa son sous-vêtement et intima la pénétration.

- Ça s'appelle de la tentative de viol ça Potter ! Je savais que t'étais un salop de la pire espèce mais alors là tu bas des records !

Surprit dans son élan, il releva vite ses vêtements et lâcha sa conquête qui s'enfuit en courant. Relevant les yeux vers son interlocutrice, il referma sa braguette pas le moins gêné du monde.

- Parkinson ! Quel déplaisir de te trouver là ! A moins que tu ne veuilles quelque chose. Dit-il en lui lançant un regard suggestif sentant toujours sa faim non délivrée dans son pantalon.

- Je ne crois pas ! Par contre, je me suis dit que tu serais ravi d'apprendre que c'est moi qui ai repris l'affaire du divorce de Ginny. Ne t'inquiète pas, cette entrevue sera parfaitement décrite… j'y tiendrais !

Le sourire d'Harry s'effaça pour passer de la peur à la colère. S'avançant pour intimider l'avocate, il ne fit que deux pas avant de reculer face à la baguette de l'ancienne serpentard.

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Potter, tu risques d'aller rejoindre ta maman à Godric's Hollow plus rapidement que prévu !

- T'es qu'une traînée Parkinson !

- Ce qui me rassure c'est que je le suis moins que toi ! Rassure toi, McGonagall sera aussi ravie que moi quand elle saura que tu te tapes les étudiantes de Poudlard dès la cinquième année. Sur ce on se verra au procès ! Lâcha-t-elle avant de transplaner, évitant de peu un sortilège.

- Salope ! Hurla l'Auror en constatant qu'elle avait disparu.

* * *

- Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Minerva.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Hermione.

Les deux femmes observèrent les élèves qui se promenaient dans le village.

- Je ne reconnais aucun élève.

- Certains me disent quelque chose, dit Minerva, mais...

- Mais ?

- Suivez-moi.

Minerva attrapa la main de la jeune femme et l'emmena Aux Trois Balais. Lorsqu'elles passèrent la porte, la patronne, qui n'était manifestement pas Madame Rosemerta, les salua.

- Professeur McGonagall, comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien Jocelyne, et vous ?

- A merveille, qu'est-ce que vous prenez ?

- Deux bierraubeurres, s'il vous plaît. On va se mettre à la table en retrait dans le coin.

- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

- Merci.

Toujours sans un mot pour la brune, elle les mena à la table en question. La vue de Jocelyne avait confirmé les doutes de Minerva. Molly âgée d'une douzaine d'années, des élèves qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs décennies, Jocelyne, tous menaient à une seule et même conclusion bien qu'elle paraisse complètement invraisemblable.

- Minerva que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Hermione qui semblait totalement perdue.

- Je crois que...

- Et voilà vos consommations, dit Jocelyne en déposant les deux bierraubeurres sur la table.

- Merci, dit Minerva en payant la note.

Hermione patienta le temps que la serveuse retourne derrière son bar.

- Je crois que nous sommes dans le passé, reprit Minerva.

- Dans le passé ?! S'exclama Hermione.

- Chut ! Parlez moins fort, la reprit la directrice.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, ce qu'il faudrait c'est la gazette du...

Minerva ne termina pas sa phrase et plongea sous la table. Hermione complètement surprise mit quelques secondes à réagir avant de se pencher sous la table où se cachait Minerva.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

- Mon double vient d'entrer.

- Votre double ?

Hermione se redressa et aperçut la Minerva du passé prendre place avec certainement une bande d'amis.

- Hermione ? Chuchota l'animagus.

- Oui ?

- Allez trouver Jocelyne et demandez-lui une chambre pour quelque jours, nous allons devoir clarifier la situation.

- Heu... d'accord.

La brune se dépêcha d'aller trouver la patronne. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des conditions qu'elle avait dû accepter pour pouvoir utiliser le retourneur de temps. Se retrouver face à son double intemporel pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur la personne et sa raison.

* * *

Fred monta les deux étages et sonna la porte de l'appartement. Celle-ci ne mit pas de temps à s'ouvrir. Pénétrant dans le salon chauffé, Fred retira sa veste et secoua la tête.

- Bouh… il en fait un froid de canard dehors ! En plus il s'est remis à neiger. Dit-elle en souriant avant de voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait Axelle.

Le blonde n'avait pas retiré ses vêtements depuis la veille, elle ne s'était pas changée ni lavée et fixait un coin de la pièce, le regard vide. S'approchant Fred s'assit sur le canapé à ses côtés. Triturant ses mains, elle ne savait pas comment commencer. Alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots, la voix d'Axelle brisa le silence.

- Dis-moi simplement qu'elle va bien. Souffla-t-elle douloureusement.

Fred avala sa salive difficilement, elle n'en savait rien et il fallait qu'elle lui dise de ne pas s'inquiéter alors qu'elle-même l'était terriblement. Fred soupira et posa sa main sur celle d'Axelle essayant de lui apporter du réconfort.

- J'en sais rien… personne n'a eu de nouvelles.

Axelle renifla et essuya ses yeux rageusement. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Passant le bras derrière les épaules de la blonde, Fred la serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée Ax', j'aimerais te donner d'autres nouvelles.

Le silence s'imposa dans la pièce et toujours blottie contre Fred, Axelle osa poser les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête depuis des années.

- Pourquoi ? Elle n'a pas de téléphone portable… c'est à peine si elle sait ce qu'est un ordinateur… elle disparaît tout le temps pour réapparaître sans avoir prévenu. Ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? Pourquoi est-elle si mystérieuse ? C'était pareil avec Pansy… c'est quoi ? J'ai le don pour choisir des copines bizarre ? Je me demande pourquoi je t'ai pas demandé de sortir avec moi à l'époque où on faisait nos études d'ingé ensemble.

- Parce que toi et moi, ça aurait fait trop de testostérone ! Pour le reste, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mentit-elle.

- J'ai besoin d'une douche et d'un remontant, ça te dis d'aller boire un verre ce soir ? Demanda Axelle en se levant.

Fred s'était engagée à être chez Pansy à vingt-deux heures et si elle partait avec Axelle, elle n'y serait jamais. Cependant Axelle en avait besoin et si elle ne la voyait pas venir, Pansy irait chez elle retrouver Karen.

- C'est d'accord. On va au Candy ?

* * *

La gérante du chaudron baveur, très serviable, tendit une clef d'une de ses chambres à la jeune femme. Hermione la remercia avant d'aller chercher sa cape et Minerva. Cette dernière, après avoir enregistré le numéro de la chambre, se jeta un sort de désillusion et rasa les murs jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait à l'étage.

Hermione qui la regardait progresser, prit son temps pour atteindre les escaliers. Au moment de les emprunter, elle aperçut une gazette qui traînait sur une table à l'abandon. Elle s'en empara et rejoignit la directrice qui l'attendait devant la chambre numéro quatre.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, s'impatienta Minerva.

- J'ai trouvé une gazette, répondit simplement Hermione en ouvrant la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite chambre coquette mais peu meublé. Sur la gauche une petite porte donnait sur la salle de bain. Une table et une chaise se trouvait face à la fenêtre et un lit deux places sur le mur opposé.

- Vous n'avez pas pris une chambre pour deux personnes ? S'étonna Minerva.

- Je n'ai pas voulu attirer l'attention, mais si ça vous gêne je peux aller...

- Non ça ira très bien vous avez parfaitement raison, la coupa l'animagus.

Le cœur de la directrice s'affola un instant mais elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. La jeune femme avait totalement raison sur ce point mais cela signifiait qu'elles allaient devoir dormir ensemble. Cela l'enchantait, elle ne pouvait le nier mais sa raison lui soufflait que c'était jouer avec le feu. Elle avait promis d'aider Hermione à trouver son âme sœur bien qu'elle espérait que ce soit elle de tout cœur, mais si jamais ce n'était pas le cas, elle n'était pas sûre que son cœur y survive.

La directrice s'assit sur le lit pour reprendre contenance tandis qu'Hermione dépliait la gazette.

- Par Merlin ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Le 10 octobre 1960.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. Bonne semaine !

Duch et Sol'


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde! Bonne lecture.

* * *

- Merci Romuald vous m'avez été d'une grande aide.

- Je vous en prie Severus, tenez-moi au courant si elles réapparaissent.

- Je vous laisse avertir le ministre pour organiser un conseil d'administration extraordinaire.

- Vous recevrez ça par hibou dans la matinée.

- Vous serez bien aimable. Merci Romuald

Le visage du sous-secrétaire d'Etat disparut dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée et Severus soupira en passant une main sur son visage. Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures que Parkinson et la pompier lui avaient expliqué la situation et depuis, il faisait le tour de tous les services magiques, espérant en savoir plus. Cependant, rien n'avait été bien concluant. Toutefois, il apprit par le sous-secrétaire que Minerva avait transplané pour la dernière fois à 20h30 le mardi soir rien d'autre n'ayant été relevé depuis.

Concernant Hermione, la dernière trace de magie remontait au même jour mais plus tard dans la soirée. Passant une main dans ses cheveux gras, il se leva et alla s'assoir à son bureau. Cela n'expliquait rien mais les faits étaient là, Minerva et Hermione avaient été vues à l'hôpital pour la dernière fois avant de disparaître de la carte.

Severus était persuadé qu'elles n'avaient pas été enlevées, il y aurait eu une demande de rançon. Peut-être une fuite en amoureuses ? Il pouffa de sa bêtise, il faudrait encore pour ça qu'Hermione détourne son regard du terrain de volley et que Minerva se dévoue. Non, c'était vraiment ridicule.

Soupirant une énième fois, il se saisit du parchemin envoyé par le ministère.

_« Mr Rogue,_

_A partir de maintenant et ce jusqu'à la réapparition de Minerva McGonagall et Hermione Granger, je vous charge de la tâche de directeur de Poudlard ainsi que de trouver un remplaçant pour le poste de professeur en métamorphose._

_Avec tout notre soutient_

_Romuald Flint_

_Sous-secrétaire d'Etat, chargé de l'éducation. »_

- Et bien au moins comme ça, c'est dit ! Pensa-t-il Bon, commençons par gérer l'école, qui vais-je bien pouvoir engager comme prof de métamorphose ?

* * *

Cela faisait vingt minutes maintenant que Minerva contemplait Hermione dormir. Elle n'osait pas bouger de peur de la réveiller ; la jeune femme semblait si paisible.

_La veille, elles avaient discuté jusque tard pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé mais aucune réponse satisfaisante ne leur était venue._

- _Je ne vois vraiment pas comment cela a pu arriver, maugréa Minerva après qu'Hermione lui ait récité les événements pour la troisième fois._

- _Moi non plus, répondit Hermione lasse de ne pas trouver de réponse._

_Bon sang, elle était la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard ! Pourtant aucune explication plausible ne lui venait et à ses côtés la directrice était dans le même état d'esprit._

- _Très bien reprenons depuis le début, recommença Hermione._

- _Nous venons de le faire, soupira Minerva dépitée, trois fois..._

- _Vous savez, mon père disait toujours « Pense à la solution, pas au problème »._

- _C'était un homme sage Miss Granger mais je ne vois pas vraiment comment cela peut nous aider._

- _Oublions-le pourquoi du comment nous sommes là, reprit la brune. Le problème est que nous sommes dans le passé._

- _Ça, je crois que je m'en suis aperçue… répondit Minerva sarcastique._

- _Le sarcasme ne vous va pas madame la directrice, répondit Hermione sur le même temps non sans se départir de son sourire._

_La directrice lui sourit avant de s'excuser._

- _Excusez-moi, poursuivez donc._

- _Nous devons trouver un moyen de retourner à notre époque._

- _Ou quelqu'un qui pourrait nous y aider, murmura l'animagus._

_Les deux femmes se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. On pouvait voir les rouages tourner ; chacune dans ses pensées, elles finirent par s'exclamer en même temps._

- _Dumbledore !_

_Elles se sourirent avant de rire franchement. Oui, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pourrait les aider, c'était bien ce vieux fou ou plutôt jeune fou, considérant l'époque à laquelle elles se trouvaient._

- _Comment allons-nous faire ? Demanda Hermione. Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas débarquer à Poudlard comme ça._

- _C'est une évidence, d'autant plus que je ne peux pas prendre le risque de croiser mon double dans le château. La seule solution serait de le convoquer ici. Avez-vous de quoi écrire ?_

- _Non, répondit Hermione après vérification, je vais aller demander à Jocelyne._

- _Je vous attends, je crains de devoir rester cloîtrer dans la chambre pendant un moment encore._

_La jeune femme lui fit un sourire désolé avant de quitter la pièce en recherche de la propriétaire de l'établissement. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec ce dont elle avait besoin. Minerva s'en saisit et après avoir suçoté la plume pendant quelques secondes, commença à écrire._

_Professeur Dumbledore, _

_Vous ne me connaissez pas mais votre réputation vous a précédé. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous demain dans la journée à l'heure qu'il vous plaira. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous en dire plus maintenant mais sachez qu'il s'agit d'une affaire de la plus haute importance et qui, j'en suis sûre, attisera votre curiosité._

_En espérant avoir de vos nouvelles rapidement._

_ Hermione Granger._

- _Cela vous convient-il ? Demanda Minerva en tendant le papier à sa collègue._

- _Oui, c'est parfait je pense qu'il viendra mais vous le connaissez mieux que moi._

- _En effet… _

_Minerva fouilla dans ses poches et sortit les dernières noises qui lui restaient. _

- _Avez-vous de l'argent sur vous ?_

- _Seulement moldu, répondit Hermione embêtée._

- _Très bien, prenez déjà ça et allez à l'Hibou Express du coin de la rue._

- _Et pour les autres frais ? Demanda la jeune femme._

_Voilà un point qu'il ne fallait pas négliger, car que ce soit dans le passé ou dans le présent, tout avait un prix. Malheureusement, elles ne pouvaient pas accéder au coffre de la brune puisqu'elle n'existait pas encore. De son côté, Minerva savait qu'elle possédait quelques économies dans son coffre mais il lui manquait une chose essentielle pour y accéder : sa baguette pour l'identification._

- _Je crois qu'il va falloir que je récupère ma baguette._

- _Vous voulez dire... S'interrogea Hermione ayant peur de mal deviner._

- _La prendre à mon double oui ! Mais chaque chose en son temps, rencontrons d'abord Dumbledore nous aviserons par la suite._

- _Vous avez raison. Je reviens toute suite._

_Hermione quitta à nouveau la pièce chargée, cette fois, de la missive._

Dumbledore avait accepté de les voir dans la matinée et il n'allait pas falloir tarder à se lever. Cependant, Minerva ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre, perdue dans sa contemplation. Alors que son regard était toujours posé sur la brune, quelqu'un tapa à la porte la faisant sursauter.

- Miss Granger ? Appela une voix, vous avez demandé à être réveillée à neuf heures.

Elle retapa à la porte et attendit.

* * *

- Vous me promettez de ne pas vous mettre en danger Professeur Weasley ! Intima Pomfresh

- Oui promis. Il faut que je reprenne mes cours, Severus est déjà bien chargé avec la disparition de la directrice et du Professeur Granger.

- Dans ce cas… soupira l'infirmière. Je ne peux pas vous retenir.

Ginny lui sourit aimablement avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Elle marchait doucement à cause de sa jambe ; l'infirmière lui avait réparé les diverses fractures présentes mais la déchirure musculaire de son mollet n'était pas encore tout à fait guérie. Il lui fallait du temps et du repos pour cela mais elle ne supportait plus l'ambiance de l'infirmerie il fallait qu'elle voie le jour sinon elle allait devenir folle.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que son accident avait eu lieu et tout le monde était venu lui en remettre une couche même sa mère lui avait envoyé une beuglante. Elle soupira en se trainant jusqu'à ses appartements. Passant à travers le portrait, elle s'arrêta net en voyant l'état de la pièce.

Autour de son bureau jonchaient livres, plumes, parchemin et encre elle avait dû les emporter avec elle lorsqu'elle était tombée de sa chaise. Balayant la pièce, Ginny sentit son malaise grandir et son regard se fixa sur le petit écrin tombé à quelques mètres de son bureau. Se sentant vaciller, elle se retint au montant de la porte elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ne pouvant revoir le spectacle de son malheur, elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea là où cela l'avait conduit la dernière fois.

Traversant les couloirs elle retourna dans le parc pour prendre une bouffée d'air et faire s'apaiser la sensation d'étouffement. Reprenant sa marche dans la neige, elle resserra les pans de sa veste contre elle. Il y avait beau avoir des rayons de soleil, la température restait basse et froide par ce temps d'hiver. Se laissant guider par ses pas, elle se retrouva devant le lac, l'eau gelée s'étendant à perte de vue jusqu'à la forêt interdite. Le regard de la rousse se perdit dans le paysage ainsi que dans ses pensées. La lumière du soleil levant reflétait ses jolies couleurs sur la glace réchauffant un peu l'atmosphère. Le professeur de vol aurait aimé être accompagnée pour voir ce spectacle mais définitivement, personne ne la trouvait assez bien pour ça.

De petites larmes s'étaient formées aux coins de ses yeux et elle les essuya d'un revers de la manche. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense.

- Ho excusez-moi, je pensais qu'il n'y aurait personne. Dit-une voix dans son dos la faisant se retourner.

- Non, ne vous excusez pas, cet endroit est pour tout le monde. Je venais juste… réfléchir mais vous pouvez rester. Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Eindride adressa un sourire à la rousse et s'avança pour se mettre à ses côtés. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant que le jeune homme n'engage la conversation.

- C'est superbe ici, je comprends pourquoi vous aimez y venir.

- J'avais… j'avais besoin de calme. Et vous pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Eindride avait bien compris le double sens de la question. Il était là mais il ne savait pas ni comment ni pourquoi les choses s'étaient déroulées ainsi. Cependant, maintenant qu'il était coincé là, il devait en trouver la raison.

- C'est compliqué. Dit-il en s'asseyant dans la neige.

- Etes-vous réellement un sorcier ? Demanda Ginny soucieuse.

- Pas au sens où vous l'employez. J'ai des pouvoirs, c'est vrai mais je n'ai pas de baguette comme vous. Je ne détiens pas tous les pouvoirs, juste la faculté de maîtriser l'eau et de transformer les choses en d'autres choses.

Pour montrer ce qu'il affirmait, il leva la main et fit apparaitre des vagues sur l'eau gelée. La glace craquela et le niveau des vagues augmenta. Un morceau de glace atterrit à leurs pieds et le jeune homme le changea en livre. Ginny se stupéfia devant le spectacle.

- C'est pour cela que vous avez pu me sauver n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire que lui adressa le blond répondit silencieusement à sa question.

* * *

La directrice n'avait pas d'autre choix que de réveiller la brune. Elle connaissait Jocelyne, elle avait à cœur de s'en tenir aux demandes de ses clients et elle insisterait jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione vienne lui ouvrir.

Posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, elle tenta de la réveiller doucement.

- Hermione, dit-elle à voix basse, il est l'heure.

La brune se retourna vers l'animagus sans ouvrir les yeux et se blottit contre elle passant le bras sur son ventre.

- Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu Axelle.

Bien que le cœur de Minerva se serra à l'entente du prénom de la blonde, le rouge lui monta aux joues en sentant la femme qu'elle aimait se blottir contre elle.

Jocelyne tapa de nouveau à la porte.

- Miss Granger ?

- Hermione, réveillez-vous ! Reprit assez fort Minerva pour la réveiller mais pas trop non plus pour ne pas trahir sa présence.

- Hein ? Minerva ? Répondit Hermione encore ensommeillée.

- Oui, allez ouvrir à Jocelyne elle est venue vous réveiller, dites-lui que c'est bon.

- Ah... oui d'accord...

Tant bien que mal, Hermione se leva et ouvrit la porte à la patronne.

- Bonjour vous aviez demandé à être réveillée, dit Jocelyne pleine d'enthousiasme.

- Heu... oui merci beaucoup, bredouilla Hermione qui n'avait visiblement pas émergé.

- Je vous apporte le petit déjeuner ? Proposa la patronne.

- Avec plaisir mais double dose, je suis du genre à manger pour deux.

- Eh bien, Jocelyne parcourut le corps de la brune s'attardant sur quelques parties bien particulières. Vous en avez de la chance. Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

La patronne s'éloigna et la jeune femme ferma la porte.

- Dîtes, elle est lesbienne la patronne ? Demanda Hermione encore dans les choux.

- Pardon ?

- Et bien..., la brune passa une main dans ses cheveux tout d'un coup gênée, je crois qu'elle m'a dévorée du regard.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Minerva qui laissa à son tour son regard vagabonder sur le corps de la jeune femme. Mais je la comprends.

La fin de la phrase ne fut qu'un murmure mais Hermione l'entendit. Soudainement gênée, là en nuisette devant la directrice, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

- Je … vais prendre ma douche, bredouilla la brune pour se substituer au regard inquisiteur de l'animagus.

Cette dernière ne prit réellement conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire que lorsque l'objet de son désir disparut derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis devant ses yeux en se rallongeant dans le lit. Un long soupir lui échappa. Cela allait être beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait.

Une heure après, on frappa de nouveau à la porte et Hermione alla ouvrir au professeur Dumbledore.

- Miss Granger ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bonjour, oui entrez, répondit Hermione en s'effaçant.

Dumbledore entra et croisa le regard de Minerva.

- Miss McGonagall ? N'êtes-vous pas censée donner cours à cette heure-ci ?

- Effectivement professeur, asseyez-vous, nous allons vous expliquer. Répondit l'animagus en lui proposant l'unique chaise.

- Merci, dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant.

- Une tasse de thé, proposa McGonagall.

- Avec plaisir.

- Hermione ?

Aussitôt la brune fit apparaître trois tasses, ainsi que des bonbons au citron et des biscuits au gingembre. L'attention fit sourire la directrice mais intrigua le jeune professeur.

- Comment saviez-vous que...

- En fait Albus, coupa Minerva, cela va vous paraître fou mais... nous venons du futur.

- Du futur ? Répéta-t-il, la lueur de malice apparut dans ses yeux tandis qu'il buvait une gorgée de thé.

- Oui, confirma Hermione qui s'assit aux côtés de Minerva sur le lit.

- Quelle époque exactement ?

- De l'an deux mille deux.

- C'est un sacré bond en arrière que vous avez fait. Comment être certain que vous me dîtes la vérité ?

Les deux femmes gardèrent le silence un instant, en toute logique, elles n'avaient pas le droit de révéler le futur au jeune professeur et bien qu'elle l'ait très bien connue, il était difficile de donner une information sans être certaine qu'il en ait déjà connaissance. Ce fut finalement Hermione qui prit la parole.

- Vous avez un frère dénommé Alberfort, il tient la Tête de Sanglier ici même.

- C'est exact, mais n'importe qui, qui aurait mené une enquête quelque peu approfondie, pourrait le savoir, contra Dumbledore.

- J'en doute professeur, vous ne parlez jamais de lui et il ne veut pas entendre parler de vous car il vous tient responsable de la mort de votre sœur.

Le visage du professeur se ferma à cette évocation. Il était forcé d'admettre que les deux femmes qui se trouvaient en face de lui ne mentaient pas. Il n'avait jamais rien dit à personne de cette histoire, ça il en était certain. Peut-être s'ouvrirait-t-il à Miss Granger dans le futur ?

- Très bien, vous venez donc du futur ! Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

- Nous cherchons un moyen de retourner à notre époque, il faudrait que l'on fasse des recherches dans la bibliothèque.

- Je peux vous autoriser l'accès. Il s'interrompit un moment avant de reprendre. Néanmoins, je crains que seule Miss Granger pourra y avoir accès, il serait trop dangereux pour vous de croiser votre double.

- Je le sais, soupira Minerva. Peut-être pourriez-vous nous fournir du polynectar ? Proposa-t-elle.

- C'est illégal, vous le savez Minerva.

- Allons professeur, le coupa Hermione, si vous vous en tenez aux règles aujourd'hui, c'est loin d'être le cas dans le futur croyez-moi ! Cela nous serait vraiment utile ! Dites-vous que vous le faites pour la bonne cause.

Hermione accompagna sa réplique d'un sourire malicieux qui fit écho à la lueur présente dans les yeux bleus du professeur. Il finit par lui rendre son sourire.

- Vous avez de la chance, Slugorn en a toujours un chaudron en réserve.

- Parfait, pourriez-vous me communiquer également mon emploi du temps et les tours de garde s'il vous plaît.

- Sans problème, mais pourquoi en avez-vous besoin ?

- En réalité, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, Albus, commença Minerva.

- Je ferai tout mon possible pour…

- Samedi ce sera mon anniversaire.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

- Est-ce que vous tenez bien l'alcool cher collègue ?

* * *

- Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer ! Marmonnait-elle tout en frappant frénétiquement sur la porte de l'appartement.

Alors qu'un énième coup allait s'ajouter sur le bois, un cliquetis se fit entendre et la tête à peine réveillée de Fred passa la porte.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu gueules comme un putois enragé à la porte de chez nous alors qu'on est vendredi, que c'est le seul jour où je bosse pas, qu'il est six heures du matin et que j'aimerais profiter de ma femme !

Pansy s'immobilisa, se rendant compte que réveiller ses amies de si bonne heure n'était pas forcément une brillante idée. Néanmoins, elle lui adressa un sourire goguenard.

- Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Boom ! Fred venait de lui fermer la porte au nez ce qui augmenta son rire de plus belle. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'appuyer de nouveau sur la sonnette, Karen rouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer.

- Ne fais pas attention, elle est bougon ce matin et elle a surtout trop bu hier. Répliqua la rousse en lançant un baiser à sa femme qui, ronchonnant une dernière fois, fit demi-tour pour s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Viens donc t'assoir, tu veux un café ?

- Je veux bien merci.

Alors que Karen disparut dans la cuisine, Pansy repensa à sa soirée de la veille. Instinctivement, sa main vint serrer l'accoudoir du fauteuil crapaud des années trente sur lequel elle était assise. Après son entrevue avec Potter, elle avait transplané au ministère pour faire des recherches. Ce n'était surement pas la première fois !

Fred réapparu dans le salon habillée d'un vieux jogging des pompiers qu'elle avait eu en rentrant à l'école des officiers deux ans plus tôt. Instinctivement, elle alla trouver dans le placard une fiole de potion anti-gueule-de-bois qu'elle but d'une traite. Le brouillard dans sa tête ne mit pas de temps à s'évaporer. Se retournant vers son invitée, elle s'installa à ses côtés sur l'autre fauteuil.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là de si bonne heure ? D'habitude c'est l'heure à laquelle tu t'éclates au pieu une dernière fois avec ta conquête de la nuit.

Pansy sortit de ses pensées mais ne desserra pas les dents pour autant. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle avait fait pour garder son sang-froid lors de cette rencontre. Karen ne tarda pas à arriver, brisant le silence inconfortable du moment. Elle déposa une tasse devant chacune avant de s'assoir sur les genoux de Fred. Voyant que sa collègue ne réagissait pas, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la serpentard et lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Raconte-nous.

Levant la tête, Pansy rencontra le regard amical remplit de soutien. Soupirant, elle finit par ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

- Hier, quand nous nous sommes quittées après notre passage à poudlard, j'ai flâné sur le chemin de traverse, je voulais essayer de faire le point sur tous ce que j'avais ressentie en… la voyant.J'ai marché un moment et alors que j'allais faire une dernière boutique je suis passée devant l'allée de embrumes….

Pansy détailla son entrevue avec Potter sous les regards horrifiés de ses deux amies.

- Le connard ! L'ordure ! Karen en était toute retournée. Quand je pense que Ginny ne veut pas le traîner dans la boue !

- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait hier pour ne pas l'encastrer dans le mur ! S'exclama Pansy. Finalement j'ai tranplané pour le ministère et j'ai fouillé dans les dossiers…

_Le ministère était silencieux et Pansy marchait à pas de loup, se faufilant à travers les couloirs. Frôlant le mur, elle s'introduit dans l'escalier de service et monta au sixième étage. Arrivée en haut, elle déchaussa ses escarpins._

- _Putain… j'ai mal aux pieds !_

_Les chaussures désormais en main, elle marcha jusqu'au bureau du premier ministre. D'un coup de baguette, elle ouvrit la porte et se glissa discrètement à l'intérieur. Elle fit le tour du bureau et chercha certains dossiers en particulier._

- _Ha ! C'est bon, celui-là, celui-ci…._

_Magiquement, elle fit des copies qu'elle fourra sous sa veste avant de tout remettre en place. Elle fit demi-tour avec autant de précaution et une fois sortie, elle transplana pour son bureau._

- De ce que j'ai vu, d'autres cas de fraudes magiques ont été graciées par Potter maintenant, il me reste à savoir à quel prix.

* * *

Les résistants avaient pris possession du village en ruine. Épuisés par leur longue fuite, ils s'étaient endormis dans les maisons les moins endommagées par le temps. A présent le soleil se levait au-dessus des chaumières dont les habitants commençaient à s'éveiller.

Jêra qui était debout depuis un petit moment faisait déjà le tour du village, évaluant les différentes maisons, celle qui étaient en état, et celles qu'il faudrait restaurer. Il y aurait pas mal de choses à reconstruire le temps n'avait rien épargné. Cependant, il était sûr de faire revivre ce village et d'y mettre en place la résistance. La chose dont il était encore plus certain était qu'ici au moins ils étaient à l'abri.

Quelques hommes le rejoignirent lorsqu'il passa devant l'autel abandonné. Toujours intrigués par ce qu'ils allaient devenir, ils commencèrent à poser des questions sur l'organisation et la suite des événements. Jêra les avait libérés et guidé, ils l'avaient donc naturellement désigné comme chef. Néanmoins, bien qu'ils lui fassent confiance, quelques questions subsistaient.

- Jêra? Osa demander l'un des hommes, Es-tu certain que nous sommes en sécurité ici ? Je suis prêt à me battre et je n'ai pas peur de mourir mais je n'ai pas envie d'être attaqué dans mon sommeil.

Une quinzaine d'hommes entouraient désormais le leader. Au milieu de tous, celui-ci s'assit sur une pierre visiblement tombée de l'autel.

.

- Je vais vous raconter l'histoire de ce village mes amis, répondit Jêra en les fixant un à un. Il y a maintenant quarante ans…

_Le roi, suivi de quelques survivants, avançait péniblement contre le vent tumultueux d'automne. De son bras ensanglanté, il maintenait fortement sa petite fille contre son torse. Ne pensant plus à sa blessure, il tentait de calmer l'enfant dont les pleurs ne tarissaient pas. Le groupe marchait maintenant depuis des heures, fatigué et blessé ils étaient tous au bord de l'épuisement. _

_C'est alors qu'au détour d'un grand chêne, ils aperçurent un petit village qui semblait paisible. Intrigués, ils s'approchèrent silencieusement craignant d'y trouver des bandits._

_Durant leur course, ils en avaient traversé des villages, tous étaient à feu et à sang. Navré de ne pouvoir enterrer dignement les morts, le roi avait poursuivi sa route dans l'espoir de sauver les vivants. Les malheureux rescapés faisant désormais partie de leur fuite. _

_Toujours sur ses gardes, le groupe pénétra dans la rue principale, prêt à bondir sur leurs éventuels assaillants. Quand les villageois s'approchèrent, les fuyards reculèrent avant de se rendre compte qu'ils ne leur voulaient pas de mal. Ayant baissé leur garde, les habitants purent venir à leur secours. Le roi, qui n'avait pas réussi à protéger son royaume, ne dévoila pas son identité. Alors qu'il voulut lui soigner le bras, le chef du village le reconnu._

- _Mon seigneur, laissez-moi vous aider._

- _Merci mon brave mais d'autres sont plus mal en point que moi. Comment t'appelles-tu?_

- _Vala mon Seigneur._

- _Vala, reprit le roi, tu dois savoir que je ne suis plus le bienvenu au royaume. Il ne faut pas dévoiler mon identité ni celle de ma fille sous aucun prétexte. Je n'ai pas réussi à protéger mes sujets et la sorcière qui est derrière tout ça nous croit mort. Je ne veux pas mettre ton village en danger. Peux-tu garder mon identité secrète?_

- _Je ferai selon vos désirs Mon Seigneur._

_Le roi sourit._

- _Appelle-moi Halvard désormais._

- _Comme vous voudrez Mon sei... Halvard._

- _Merci souffla-t-il. Occupe-toi des blessés, ils sont les plus méritants d'entre nous. Je protégerai ton village._

_Vala s'exécuta tandis que le roi confiait sa fille à la nourrisse du village. Il la remercia et embrassa sa fille sur le front. _

- _Ingenting vil skje med deg min kjaerlighet. (Il ne t'arrivera rien mon amour.)_

_Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrée du village et repéra ce qu'il cherchait ; une petite plaque de roche sur le sol. Il installa ensuite un système de miroir de sorte que la pierre ne soit illuminée par le soleil qu'au moment de l'aube et du crépuscule._

- _I kraft av drager arvet fra min far, forsvinner landsbyen fra syn på verden og det åpner til verden under kjærtegne av solen viser bare. (Par les pouvoirs des dragons hérités de mon père, que ce village disparaisse à la vue du monde et qu'il s'ouvre au monde sous la caresse de l'astre illustre uniquement.)_

- L'histoire que je vous conte aujourd'hui est la mienne. Ce village a été caché de la vue de tous par notre défunt roi. Je n'étais qu'un enfant quand il nous a protégés… Croyez-moi, nous sommes en sécurité.

- Tu as notre confiance Jêra et nous obéirons à tes ordres que faisons-nous maintenant?

- Nous allons reconstruire le village!

- Par où commence-t-on?

* * *

Voilà pour cette semaine!

A la semaine prochaine.

Duch et Sol'.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à vous,

Voici ce nouveau chapitre

Bonne lecture

Rar : Guest : Merci pour ta review, c'est aussi tout un travail pour nous de mettre les choses dans l'ordre. Bonne lecture

* * *

**_Chapitre 5_**

Hermès croassa de mécontentement. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était enfermé dans la chambre que la sorcière avait prise. Cette dernière était absorbée dans un plan de la ville.

Bien qu'elle réalisait que le monde dans lequel elle était à présent était bien diffèrent du sien, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ces moins que rien osent profaner ses terres. Mais c'était pourtant le cas!

La ville évoluait avec le temps et s'était agrandie avec la population croissante. Les bâtiments avaient poussé comme de la mauvaise herbe et dans une nouvelle matière plus solide que la sorcière ne connaissait pas. Mais qu'importe, cela ne l'arrêterait pas.

Elle avait donc passé ces trois derniers jours à tenter de se repérer dans la ville. Le cimetière qu'elle cherchait avait été recouvert par un bâtiment faisant office de prison. Ce petit détail arrangeait bien la sorcière; provoquer une évasion lui assurerait une bonne diversion pour lui permettre de mettre son plan a exécution.

Satisfaite de la tournure des évènements, elle replia la carte et étendit ses jambes. Hermès croassa de nouveau.

- Oui oiseau de malheur nous allons sortir! Encore un peu de patience! Moi aussi, je sais qu'elle nous attend.

Se levant, elle attrapa sa baguette et rassembla ses affaires. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de la chambre plus longtemps. Rapetissant le tout, elle mit son paquetage dans sa poche.

Hermès qui sentait le départ approcher vint se poser sur son épaule. La sorcière vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et quitta la chambre sans un regard en arrière. Elle passa devant l'accueil, digne et hautaine face à la propriétaire du petit hôtel qu'elle considérait comme une vieille mégère et qui lui rendait bien.

Sa cape virevoltant autour d'elle, elle traversa les rues froides du village et atteint rapidement sa destination.

La prison de Flakstad n'était pas très grande et ressemblait en apparence à une maison comme les autres. Seuls, les barreaux et l'inscription « Fengsel » permettait de la différencier. Sondant les alentours, elle passa le portail de la prison. Au moment de pénétrer dans le bâtiment, la sorcière utilisa un sort de désillusion.

Elle n'aurait aucun remord à tuer les gardes, mais il fallait bien que ces derniers soient présents pour donner l'alerte et courir après les évadés. Poussant la porte, elle entra et se retrouva face à une vitre blindée derrière laquelle un garde s'occupait de la paperasse sur un bureau usé. Perdu dans sa lecture, il ne la remarqua même pas. Sur la gauche, se trouvait l' unique passage pour accéder à derrière le guichet. Elle repéra néanmoins rapidement, derrière, la porte blindée qui donnait accès aux cellules.

La sorcière jeta un coup d'œil au plan qui se trouvait sur la droite, vérifiant mentalement si cela collait avec ce qu'elle avait repéré sur le plan de la ville. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour parvenir à ce qu'elle cherchait mais elle n'en avait cure, la diversion lui fournirai tout le temps dont elle aurait besoin.

D'un geste, la sorcière fit éclater un piège. Cela lui fournit un début de diversion qui lui permit d'ouvrir la porte blindée celle-ci grinça doucement mais les gardes ne l'entendirent pas. Refermant le passage derrière elle, la sorcière étudia les lieux. Le couloir se séparait en deux sur la droite, il donnait sur une salle vide dont les tables et les chaises étaient abîmées. La magicienne prit donc le couloir de gauche et arriva sur une petite plate-forme octogonale dont le centre était occupé par un escalier en colimaçon. De chaque côté s'étendait une passerelle permettant de se rendre aux différentes cellules. Les geôles s'étalaient sur plusieurs étages, contenant un ou deux prisonniers maximum. Dans ces recherches, la sorcière avait découvert que cette prison renfermait les plus grands criminels psychologiquement sensibles. Deux gardes par étages étaient affectés à leur surveillance tandis que les renforts prenaient leur pause dans une petite salle éclairée à gauche de la plate-forme centrale.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la visiteuse alors qu'elle décrivît une grande arabesque autour d'elle.

- Åpne deg selv !

Un cliquetis de serrures se fit entendre, tous les verrous se déverrouillèrent et les portes s'ouvrirent dans un même mouvement. Quelques prisonniers remarquèrent le phénomène mais aucun ne se risqua en dehors de sa cellule. Ils ne savaient que trop bien la douleur des sorts d'électrocution.

- Kom deg ut ! (Sortez !) Cria la sorcière.

Le son raisonna et les gardiens commencèrent à s'agiter, cherchant d'où cela pouvait provenir. Regardant autour d'eux, ils remarquèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cependant avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire un geste, l'impatience de la sorcière atteint son comble et une explosion ravagea le troisième étage tandis que le feu se propageait au deuxième.

Ce fut alors la panique totale. La fumée atteignant rapidement les hauteurs, les prisonniers n'attendirent pas plus pour s'échapper. Aussi rapidement que possible, tous se précipitèrent vers la sortie dans un chaos le plus total. Les gardes qui tentaient de les contenir ne s'opposèrent pas longtemps de peur de ne pas sortir vivant face à cette marée humaine s'extirpant du bâtiment en flamme.

Alors que des hurlements de panique s'élevaient de la sortie, la magicienne caressa la tête de son corbeau, un sourire sadique toujours fermement accroché à ses lèvres. Désormais seule, elle passa à travers les flammes et emprunta les escaliers pour descendre au sous-sol. En bas des marches, une petite trappe était recouverte de terre. Personne n'avait dû s'y aventurer depuis longtemps. Soulevant la dalle, elle descendit encore quelques marches et lança un sort pour éclairer l'obscurité omniprésente. Derrière elle, la sorcière condamna le passage et étudia la place. Dépassant une pièce qui servait d'entrepôt, elle accéda aux catacombes puis sortit le grimoire ancien.

Elle feuilleta les pages et retomba sur la formule qu'elle cherchait.

- Jeg kaller dragen begravet lenge siden. Kom til meg ! (J'appelle le dragon enterré depuis longtemps. Viens à moi !), psalmodia-t-elle.

La magie noire se répandit comme un courant glacé et vint caresser le sol. Quelques instants plus tard, l'onde finit par scintiller dans un coin de la pièce.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la sorcière, elle approchait du but. Orientant sa baguette vers l'endroit que la magie lui désignait, un sort suffit pour faire exploser le béton. Lorsque la poussière retomba, un trou béant apparut dans le sol de la prison.

La glaise était humide et elle ne mit pas de temps à être enlevée. Plus le trou s'agrandissait, plus la magie était forte des tourbillons réduisant en éclats les restes d'os étendus dans les catacombes. Toujours sur l'épaule de sa maitresse, Hermès croassa sentant leur but approcher.

Soudain, tout redevint calme et le rire de la sorcière s'éleva dans un dernier mouvement, elle souleva un tombeau en marbre blanc immaculé. Une fois à sa hauteur, la pierre tombale s'enleva et la sorcière caressa la joue du cadavre entièrement conservé grâce à la magie.

- Comme on se retrouve… Ton idiot de père croyait vraiment être de taille… sa bêtise lui a couté la vie.

_La place était bondée. Tous les gens du royaume étaient venus au palais pour célébrer l'évènement le baptême de Léann. Le roi avait présenté le nourrisson à la foule le jour de sa naissance mais aujourd'hui aurait lieu la présentation officielle. Béni par les dieux, l'enfant héritera de la place de son père sauf si la reine donnait un garçon au royaume. _

_La procession se dirigeait lentement vers l'autel, les lumières précédant l'arrivée tant attendue. Au centre de la cour pavée du château, le roi, affublé de ses attributs, n'avait d'yeux que pour son épouse portant sa fille jusqu'au bénitier. En tant que chef du royaume, c'était à lui que revenait le privilège de dispenser la sagesse des dieux. Dans les villages sous sa gouvernance, un chef local était désigné pour cette tâche._

_Toute la Noblesse de la cour était réunie au plus proche de l'autel afin de montrer leur allégeance à la future souveraine. Le reste de la population se dressait le long du chemin qu'empruntait la procession. Calmes et ordonnés, les habitants n'osaient passer au-delà de la barrière de gardes. Pour l'occasion, le château accueillait en son sein tous les loyaux sujets de la royauté bourgeois comme paysans, tous étaient là pour célébrer l'évènement._

_Le peuple était heureux et acclamait la jeune princesse. Cependant, au milieu des acclamations, une personne ne partageait pas leur enthousiasme. Vêtue d'une cape noire faite de soie, le visage caché par une longue capuche, elle regardait passer la procession avec dédain et méprit. _

_Le cortège arriva à l'autel et les gardes se mirent au garde-à-vous. La reine s'approcha de son époux, tenant contre elle l'enfant âgé de quelques mois à peine. La foule se tut instantanément, attentive au discours de leur souverain._

- _Mes chers sujets, merci à tous d'être venu. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour le royaume la reine nous a donné une héritière. Lorsque son tour sera venu de me succéder, elle sera, je l'espère, une reine aussi attentive que peut l'être sa mère. Quant à ceux qui voudraient tenter leur chance, sachez qu'elle est déjà promise. Quand elle atteindra l'âge où les jeunes filles deviennent femmes, elle épousera le prince du royaume Hålogaland. Dit-il en faisant signe à son vieil ami d'approcher avec son fils. _

_Le garçon blond comme les blés saisit la main du roi et lui sourit. De son bras libre le souverain prit sa fille et la montra à son futur époux. Ce dernier déposa un baiser sur le font de la princesse avant que le roi ne la lève au-dessus de ses épaules pour la présenter au peuple._

_Alors que l'enfant était soulevé haut devant la foule, la silhouette en profita pour se dévoiler. Formant de grande arabesque dans les airs avec sa baguette, elle invoqua le feu d'Heimdall. Tel le Bifröst dont il est le gardien, un pont de feu jaillit de la baguette de la sorcière pour se diriger vers la princesse. Alors que le brasier prenait dans la cour du palais, la foule se mit à crier. La reine réagit immédiatement. Poussant son mari et sa fille hors de la trajectoire du sort. Ne pouvant elle-même l'éviter, elle reçut la gerbe de feu de plein fouet mettant fin à course._

_Léann pleurait tandis que le roi se relevait, serrant l'enfant en son sein. A quelques mètres de lui il aperçut sa femme dont les flammes léchaient encore la robe. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita sur elle. Enroulant sa fille de sa cape, il passa sa main contre la joue de sa femme._

- _Silje ! Mon amour, murmura-t-il, reste avec moi je t'en prie._

- _Il est trop tard Halvard…_

- _Non, ne dis pas ça… tu ne peux pas me laisser, j'ai besoin de toi et Léann aussi ! supplia-t-il, les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux._

_Silje leva péniblement une main et vint caresser le visage de son époux. _

- _Prends soin de Léann mon amour. Je t'aime._

- _Silje… ! La voix du roi se brisa et il ne retint pas ses larmes tandis que la reine fermait les yeux pour la dernière fois._

_Autour du roi la bataille faisait rage mais il n'en avait pas conscience, son attention totalement rivée sur le corps sans vie de sa femme. Les pleurs de Léann le ramenèrent à la réalité. Serrant plus fort encore l'enfant dans ses bras, Halvard mesura enfin l'ampleur de la bataille._

_Son regard finit par se poser sur la responsable. Six ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vue mais son aura maléfique le faisait encore frissonner. Sa belle-mère se tenait là, fière et arrogante, impétueuse et néfaste mettant en déroute son cercle de soldats d'élite. Autour d'elle, la garde royale avait rejoint l'autre camp, livrant un combat acharné face à son armée. Autour d'eux, la foule s'était enfuie, paniquée, laissant derrière elle des blessés et des morts. La cour était en feu et celui-ci se propageait à toute vitesse vers le château. Les sorts de la sorcière faisaient d'énormes dégâts parmi les soldats du roi. Lorsqu'elle ne se concentrait pas sur les gardes, elle visait le château en lui-même, faisant s'effondrer un mur, embrasant le toit d'une chaumière ou une charrette, provocant le chaos parmi ceux qui tentaient de se mettre à l'abri._

- _Soyez maudite sorcière ! hurla le roi. _

- _Je le suis depuis longtemps, répondit-elle sournoise._

- _Comment avez-vous pu tuer votre propre fille ? ! _

- _Elle ne l'était déjà plus ! Elle devait être mon ascension vers ta perte mais elle est tombée amoureuse de toi. Je te tuerai, toi et son unique vestige que tu tiens dans les bras !_

- _Votre folie est mortifère ! Elle vous consumera !_

- _Mais tu brûleras avant moi et j'obtiendrai ce qui me revient de droit ! Hurla-elle alors qu'un sort se dirigeait vers son gendre._

_Le feu encercla le roi et sa fille de toute part. La fumée épaisse réduisait sa vision et s'insinuait dans ses poumons. Déchirant un morceau de sa cape, il protégea la tête de Léann puis son propre visage. A travers les flammes, il aperçut le chef de sa garde qui, d'un coup de baguette, établit une brèche dans le cercle de feu._

_S'extirpant du piège, le roi en profita pour dégainer son épée tandis que sa magie parcourait tout son corps. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à livrer bataille, le chef de sa garde l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus._

- _Votre Majesté, sauvez-vous !_

- _Je ne peux pas vous laisser, protesta le roi, vous avez besoin de moi !_

- _Nous allons avoir besoin de vous Mon seigneur mais pas maintenant. Sauvez-vous, restez en vie et protégeait notre future reine._

- _Mais…_

_Halvard ne savait que dire, son chef des armées avait raison mais cela le mettait hors de lui de ne pouvoir venger sa femme. Tiraillé entre son devoir de combattre et l'envie de protéger sa fille, il finit par se résigner. Il devait sauver Léann, que ferait-elle si son père venait lui aussi à périr ?! Son regard se posa sur le bébé dans le tissu puis il fixa son ami avec inquiétude. Posant une main sur son épaule, ses yeux reflétaient tant de gratitude._

- _J'espère que nous nous reverrons Stein._

- _Pars Halvard, j'ai appris à combattre avec toi et je préfère mourir pour toi que de lui promettre allégeance. Nous couvrons ta fuite, répondit le capitaine avec un signe de tête._

- _Tu me protégeras donc toujours ! dit le roi avec un sourire nostalgique. _

- _Toujours ! Aller, va-t'en et sauve-là !_

_Sans un regard en arrière, le capitaine retourna au combat plus déterminé que jamais. Comme à l'époque où ils étudiaient ensemble, il le protégerait contre vent et marée. _

_Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, Halvard serra Léann dans ses bras._

- _Je te perdrais sûrement aussi aujourd'hui mais ton sacrifice ne sera pas vain._

_Ne perdant pas plus de temps, il tenta de quitter le champ de bataille. La sorcière qui était aux prises avec les gardes, le vit et sa colère redoubla._

- _Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! hurla-t-elle._

_Une explosion retentit, tuant les gardes qui tentaient de l'attaquer, puis un autre sort fendit l'air en direction du roi coupant en deux tout ce qu'il rencontrait. _

_Le roi esquiva le sort de justesse et partit se mettre à l'abri dans un bâtiment en flamme. Sa haine le consumait et il voulait retourner se battre mais l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras l'en empêcha. Reprenant son souffle, il tenta d'évaluer la situation. Il connaissait bien ce bâtiment, il venait y jouer souvent avec Stein et il se rappelait d'un passage qui menait hors du château. Tentant de se repérer à travers les flammes, il décida de s'y enfoncer._

_Soudain, une explosion retentit et un énorme fracas se fit entendre. Le roi n'eut qu'à lever la tête pour apercevoir le toit de la maison s'effondrer sur lui._

* * *

- Et encore un ! Souffla Severus en rayant un nom de sa liste.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il essayait de trouver un remplaçant pour les cours de métamorphose mais sans réel succès. Néanmoins, la situation ne pouvait plus durer car Ginny Weasley était à bout. Elle avait pris en charge, en plus des cours de vol, les cours de métamorphose Rogue se doutait bien que la surcharge de travail maintenait la jeune femme dans un équilibre précaire mais il fallait que ça s'arrête.

De plus, ses nouvelles fonctions l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur la recherche des deux femmes. Pour lui il n'y a avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elles étaient en vie du moins il ne voulait pas en douter.

Rogue soupira une fois de plus et décacheta une enveloppe sur le bureau. Le professeur de potion ne s'en sortait pas avec toute la paperasse qui lui tombait sur le dos. La disparition de la directrice et du professeur de métamorphose avait créé la panique chez les parents des jeunes sorciers. En une semaine, le bureau de la directrice regorgeait de missives alarmées concernant la sécurité de Poudlard.

- On est plus en guerre à ce que je sache… Râla Rogue en jetant le parchemin dans la cheminée.

Alors que le papier atteignit les flammes et se consuma, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez ! dit-il sèchement.

Eindride pénétra dans le bureau du directeur avec appréhension et regarda autour de lui.

- Vous désirez ? demanda rogue le tirant ainsi de sa contemplation.

- Je viens pour le poste… dit-il incertain.

Severus le regarda suspicieusement. Comment ce jeune homme qui venait de nulle part pouvait-t-il détenir information ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous correspondez au profil ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme transforma le fauteuil du directeur en un fauteuil de salon. Rogue le regarda stupéfait mais se reprit rapidement.

- Impressionnant, le tout sans baguette et sans formule ! Où avez-vous étudié ?

La question raisonna dans l'air mais resta sans réponse tout comme celle de ses diplômes ou de son expérience. Cependant, faute de mieux, Severus l'engagea. Lorsque le blond sortit du bureau, il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue quelques jours plus tôt avec Ginny Weasley.

- _Vous avez des nouvelles Severus ? Demanda la rousse inquiète._

- _Non malheureusement. Il semblerait qu'elles aient disparues... Je ne pense pas qu'elles soient mortes Ginny. Ajouta-t-il en répondant à la question silencieuse de la rousse._

_Cette dernière avait tout de même de gros doutes et cette angoisse ne fit que s'ajouter à celles déjà présentes. Tout volait en éclat dans sa vie : elle avait quitté son mari, elle avait perdu son amante et maintenant… Hermione ! _

- _Avez-vous pu en apprendre plus sur le jeune homme que nous avons retrouvé avec vous ? Demanda Severus pour l'aider à ne pas se laisser envahir par ses pensées._

- _Il s'appelle Eindride et, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, il vit en 1320._

- _1320 ? Par Merlin ! Mais comment est-il arrivé là ? _

- _Il n'en sait rien, il serait militaire d'où la blessure peut-être que l'un des combattants lui a jeté un sort de voyage temporel ? Supposa-t-elle_

- _On n'a vraiment pas besoin de ces conneries en ce moment ! Bon… calmons nous, nous allons essayer de l'aider mais il y a d'autres priorités pour le moment. Essayez quand même d'en apprendre plus sur lui, ayez le à l'œil… ce sera plus sûr !_

En quelques jours, Ginny s'était rapprochée du blond et Rogue se demandait si ce n'était pas plus par besoin de réconfort que pour l'enquête. Le jeune homme, naturellement serviable et aimable, avait su passer inaperçu depuis son arrivée.

Rogue soupira une dernière fois avant de jeter la liste de candidats, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser tomber le jeune homme mais les choses s'accumulaient et certaines ne seraient sûrement pas faciles à résoudre.

* * *

- Albus ! Albus ! Albus ! S'extasia Minerva, c'était une soirée formidable…

Minerva tituba en se raccrochant au mur. Dumbledore tentait de la soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait mais son état n'était guère mieux quoique un peu plus lucide tout de même.

- C'est le plus bel anni…anniversaire de toute ma vie !

- Moins fort très chère, il ne faudrait pas que des élèves nous voient.

- Au diable les élèves Albus ! Je fais ce que je veux ! C'est mon anniversaire… bougonna l'animagus en se raccrochant au cou du futur directeur.

- Mais oui ma chère, allez encore un petit effort, nous sommes presque arrivés.

Ils marchèrent difficilement les derniers mètres et une fois dans l'appartement, Albus soupira de soulagement.

- Nous y sommes Minerva.

- Vous venez me border Albus, balbutia Minerva en rapprochant son visage un peu plus près et plongeant son regard dans celui de son collègue.

- Vous êtes saoule Minerva, protesta Albus.

- Raison de plus, répondit l'animagus en se frottant outrageusement contre Dumbledore.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Minerva.

Albus tenta de se décoller de sa collègue et d'écarter les mains baladeuses. Doucement mais sûrement, il la repoussa avant de sortir de l'appartement.

- Mais Albus…

- Bonne nuit Minerva, répondit l'interpellé intransigeant.

Le tableau se referma sur une Minerva déconfite. Albus ordonna au tableau de ne pas laisser sortir la propriétaire avant qu'elle ne soit couchée.

- Rabat-joie, cria Minerva sans bouger de derrière le tableau.

Elle passa cinq minutes à osciller d'avant en arrière. Sa respiration ralentit et son corps tangua dangereusement. Le déséquilibre réveilla la jeune femme qui se raccrocha au mur. Complètement groggy par l'alcool, elle se décida tout de même à aller se coucher.

Le chemin vers la chambre fut périlleux et l'écossaise lança quelques jurons bien placés tandis que le bruit d'une collision avec un meuble se faisait entendre. Elle finit par atteindre le lit et s'endormit comme une masse.

- Et bien… Je comprends mieux la mine gênée d'Albus après ce week-end.

- Un petit faible pour notre cher directeur ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire espiègle.

- Absolument pas ! protesta Minerva.

- Pourtant votre double vient de lui faire de sacrées avances, contesta la brune.

- En réalité, je ne me souvenais absolument pas de cette soirée avant ce soir…

Les ronflements atteignirent le salon.

- Je pense que c'est le moment, dit Hermione.

- Oui, ne perdons pas de temps.

Les deux femmes se détachèrent du mur du salon et enlevèrent le sort de dissimulation qui les camouflait.

Silencieusement, elles pénétrèrent dans la chambre. L'animagus regarda son double affalé en travers de son lit, sa baguette dans la main.

- Vous connaissez l'expression « ronfler comme un camionneur » ? demanda Hermione amusée.

Minerva lui lança un regard noir.

- Je ne ronfle pas ! protesta l'écossaise de mauvaise foi.

- Pourtant…, commença la brune en regardant la Minerva qui dormait.

- Ça n'a absolument rien à voir… je suis saoule ! Vous ne pouvez pas comparer…

L'animagus croisa les bras clôturant le débat tandis que son double émit un ronflement encore plus fort que les précédents. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

- Taisez-vous ! anticipa Minerva.

- Je n'ai rien dit, la brune leva les bras en signe de reddition.

- Mais vous…

Un grognement les ramena au silence.

Retournant son attention vers son double, Minerva contourna prudemment le lit. Délicatement, elle attrapa avec deux doigts le bout de sa baguette et commença à l'enlever doucement. D'un geste réflexe, l'animagus resserra sa poigne sur sa baguette stoppant la progression de Minerva qui n'osa pas bouger. Finalement la respiration de la dormeuse se ralentit et la poigne sur le bout de bois se desserra.

Minerva réussit à récupérer sa baguette sans plus de difficulté. Elle leva le pouce en direction d'Hermione en signe de victoire et lui désigna la porte de la chambre. La brune acquiesça et la suivit du regard. Elle reporta son attention sur le double de son amie et conjura une couverture pour la recouvrir. Elle rejoignit ensuite l'animagus qui n'avait rien manqué de son geste.

- Espérons que vous ne croirez pas que c'est Albus qui vous aura bordé, murmura la jeune femme taquine.

- Il n'y a aucun risque là-dessus, répondit Minerva en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

L'espace d'un instant, elle aurait voulu être son double pour ressentir les mains de la jeune femme la recouvrir. A la vue de ce geste, son cœur s'était emballé. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait que peu de chance que la jeune femme lui retourne ses sentiments, mais tous ces petits gestes qu'elle avait envers elle lui gonflaient le cœur d'espoir.

- Vous venez ? il ne faudrait pas nous faire prendre, et la nuit n'est pas finie.

Le cœur de l'écossaise manqua un battement. Cette dernière se secoua la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment ni l'endroit pour avoir des idées mal placées…

- Je vous suis. Dit-elle en emboitant le pas.

* * *

Assise dans la salle de pause, le regard d'Axelle se perdait à l'intérieur de sa tasse de café. Cela faisait une semaine que la blonde espérait chaque jour voir réapparaitre sa petite amie mais d'après Fred, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger les choses.

Son poing frappa rageusement sur la table.

- Fais chier !

- Ça ne va toujours pas hein ? Demanda son collègue qui venait d'arriver.

- Nan ! répondit-elle en essuyant ses yeux. A vrai dire, elle était tellement mystérieuse que j'aurais dû m'en douter.

- Te douter de quoi ?

- Qu'elle se barrerait un jour comme ça sans donner de nouvelles !

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce genre de fille. Elle donne plus l'impression de tout vouloir gérer et de mettre les choses à plat.

- Je ne sais plus…

Le silence s'imposa et Edward n'insista pas, Axelle était une de ses amies et il n'aimait pas la savoir comme ça. De plus, elle n'était plus la même au boulot non pas que son travail soit bâclé, il était toujours nickel mais l'humeur n'y était plus.

Cependant, il ne venait pas la voir pour la réconforter, il avait une nouvelle importante à lui transmettre. Finalement sa rupture serait peut être bénéfique à sa carrière.

- Axelle, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Dit-il finalement.

- Ha non, pas d'avances… tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

- Non, sourit-il. Notre projet Corsaire est accepté au John F. Kennedy Space Center. Dit-il les yeux brillants de fierté.

- Tu déconnes ? !

- Non, et devine qui part là-bas pour six mois minimum ?

- Félicitation vieux ! C'est l'occasion de ta vie !

Axelle était vraiment fière pour son ami, intégrer le John F. Kennedy Space Center assurait un tremplin gargantuesque pour entrer dans l'équipe d'ingénierie de la Nasa.

- Axelle, ce poste n'est pas pour moi, répliqua Edward avec un sourire, il est pour toi !

La jeune femme le fixa incrédule. Elle ! C'était du délire !

- Tu es celle qui s'est donnée le plus pour ce projet, le mérite te revient. Ax', c'est toi qu'ils veulent !

- Je… J'en sais rien Ed'… Merde ! C'est pas possible ! Le John F. Kennedy Space Center ! Dit-elle, commençant à réaliser.

- Il leur faut quelqu'un dans une semaine si la proposition t'intéresse ! Franchement, je n'hésiterais pas à ta place, tu en trouveras d'autres là-bas... ce n'est que pour six mois.

* * *

Alors ?

Petit jeu de fin de chapitre : En quelle langue parlent les personnages ?

Bonne semaine

Duch et Sol


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous!

Réponse au petit jeu de la semaine dernière, ils parlent en norvégien.

Félicitation à Artemis972 et Sygui vous gagnez chacune un os, proposez-nous un synopsis et on vous écrit un os qui sera publié dans Espace temps.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La jeune femme pleurait et l'avocate lui tendit un mouchoir tout en rayant un nom sur sa liste.

- Merci, je vous recontacterai pour l'audience. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas votre mari que je veux faire plonger.

Pansy lui sourit avant de sortir de l'appartement. La porte fermée, elle s'adossa au mur du couloir et soupira. Cette enquête la minait et il fallait qu'elle se termine. Plus elle avançait et plus les horreurs s'amplifiaient.

- Sale Chien ! J'aurais ta peau ! marmonna-t-elle en passant une main devant ses yeux.

Elle finit par sortir de l'immeuble et longeant les rues, elle atteignit son bureau. D'un pas franc, elle traversa la salle et demanda à sa secrétaire de reporter tous les rendez-vous de l'après-midi.

Demain avait lieu le divorce de Ginny et elle n'avait pas encore trouvé ce qui la retiendrait d'encastrer Potter dans un mur avant de lui couper les couilles…

* * *

Cela faisait quinze jours déjà que les deux femmes avaient été envoyées dans le passé et le temps semblait défiler de manière accélérée. Après avoir récupéré la baguette de l'animagus, aller retirer des fonds à Gringott avait été un jeu d'enfant personne n'ayant soupçonné que Minerva McGonagall n'était pas vraiment celle qu'elle prétendait être. Le problème financier étant réglé, les deux femmes avaient établit refuge au Chaudron Baveur pour pouvoir se concentrer entièrement sur leurs recherches. Alors qu'elles attendaient des nouvelles de Poudlard, celles-ci vinrent en même temps que le petit déjeuné. Elles étaient attendues au château en début d'après-midi.

* * *

- Je vous laisse, à tout à l'heure, souffla Minerva cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité.

- A tout de suite, répondit la brune tandis que la directrice s'engageait déjà dans le couloir.

Partant à l'opposé, Hermione pénétra d'un pas sûr dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. La permission accordée, l'approvisionnement en polynectar était devenu urgent. Sous la pression de l'animagus, Dumbledore avait fait des pieds et des mains pour en obtenir ; un brin d'espièglerie, une diversion digne des jumeaux Weasley et une cape d'invisibilité brillamment subtilisée.

Hermione s'arrêta un instant à l'entrée de ce lieu qu'elle affectionnait tant la disposition du lieu était différente de ses souvenirs. Les tables, les coins lectures, les rayons étaient disposés d'une manière complètement inconnue. Un peu perdue dans cette nouvelle organisation, elle reconnut néanmoins que l'agencement de la bibliothèque était fonctionnel et agréable pour travailler.

A droite de l'entrée, le bureau de la bibliothécaire n'avait quant à lui pas bougé. La femme derrière l'imposant meuble massif n'était pas madame Pince cependant elle semblait, si ce n'est plus, au moins aussi terrifiante que cette dernière.

Tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans la salle silencieuse, l'ouïe acérée décelait tout de même quelques murmures et quelques rires à travers les livres. Secouant la tête, elle finit par poser son regard sur la bibliothécaire qui la dévisageait fortement.

La brune s'avança et lui tendit son autorisation. La documentaliste pinça les lèvres en lisant le papier et son regard curieux se posa sur la jeune femme. Cependant elle ne dit rien de plus et fit un signe donnant son approbation à Hermione qui la remercia d'un petit sourire timide.

* * *

Ajoutant une fine couche de maquillage, Ginny espérait faire ternir ses cernes et redonner de la couleur à son teint blafard. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était presque l'heure ! Elle soupira et ajouta un dernier coup de poudreuse sur son nez. On frappa à la porte avant même qu'elle n'ait reposée son pinceau. Rapidement, elle ajusta son pull et enfila ses chaussures avant d'ouvrir.

- Tu es splendide Ginny, complimenta Eindride. Tu sais, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour faire cours avec le bout de bois dont vous vous servez.

Ginny sourit au jeune homme, elle savait que cela l'inquiétait mais Severus avait été clair : « Si on ne veut pas attirer l'attention, il doit paraître normal ! Donc, vous irez avec lui acheter une baguette. »

- Ne t'en fait pas, Ollivanders est le meilleur et il saura trouver celle qui te correspond.

- Si tu le dis, répondit-il dubitatif.

La mine fatiguée et triste de Ginny afficha un sourire. Depuis la disparition d'Hermione et l'abandon de son ancienne amante, le jeune homme lui avait été d'un grand soutient. Au fur et à mesure des jours et des discussions, elle lui avait raconté sa peine et sa colère Eindride l'avait écoutée sans la juger.

- Aller, on y va, plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite je t'offrirais un chocolat. Même si ceux de Mrs Rosemerta ne valent pas ceux que font les cuisinières dans mon pays.

- Il faudra que tu me le montres un jour…

- Promis. Répondit-il en lui embrassant le front avant de la saisir par la main et de l'emmener à l'extérieur.

* * *

Minerva parcourut les couloirs pour se rendre dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Arrivée devant la porte, elle tapa discrètement trois coups tout en regardant l'heure elle avait quelques minutes d'avance.

Albus ouvrit la porte mais ne vit rien. Il s'effaça néanmoins pour laisser passer Minerva qu'il savait cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité.

- Bonjour Albus, dit Minerva en apparaissant devant la cheminée.

- Bonjour Minerva. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, je suis impatiente de commencer les recherches.

- De qui allez-vous prendre l'apparence? demanda Dumbledore en tendant plusieurs fioles qu'il venait de sortir de son placard à l'animagus.

- Une moldue habitant dans la campagne écossaise profonde, répondit Minerva en mettant un cheveu dans la fiole qu'elle tenait.

- Vous aurez assez de matière pour toutes les fioles ? J'ai pu m'en procurer une dizaine, en espérant que cela sera suffisant.

- Je lui ai volé sa brosse à cheveux, dit-elle en buvant le liquide verdâtre à l'odeur de bois musqué.

L'écossaise grimaça fortement avant de se tranformer petit à petit en une jeune femme, blonde et svelte aux yeux bleu. Elle versa les deux autres fioles dans une petite gourde qu'elle attacherait autour de son cou. Une gorgée une fois par heure suffirait à lui faire garder son apparence jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Avisant le reste des fioles, elle les réduisit et les fourra dans une sacoche qu'elle mit en bandoulière.

- Ma foi, commença Albus en laissant vagabonder son regard, vous avez bon gout.

- Je vous remercie Albus. Minerva ajusta ses vêtements à sa nouvelle taille et tourna sur elle-même en s'amusant du regard de convoitise de son collègue. Je vous donnerai l'adresse de cette charmante jeune femme.

- Je ne sais pas si j'oserai, avoua le professeur de métamorphose.

- Voyons Albus c'est une merveilleuse idée que d'aller se perdre dans la campagne écossaise, le foin y est très confortable !

Minerva appuya sa phrase d'un clin d'œil remplit de sous-entendu puis prit la direction de la bibliothèque non sans lui souhaiter une bonne journée et l'avoir remercié de son aide.

* * *

Entendant une voiture devant sa maison, Fred sortit récupérer le courrier en remerciant le facteur. Parmi les innombrables factures, une enveloppe avec de jolies couleurs attira son attention. Une carte de Floride. Contente, elle décacheta la lettre et rentra à l'intérieur en poursuivant sa lecture.

Karen était assise dans le canapé et lisait un bouquin quand sa femme lui tendit la carte postale.

- Ca y est, elle est partie là-bas pour six mois. Remarqua Fred, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix

- Ma chérie… répondit Karen en lui caressant la joue. Je sais que votre amitié est solide ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça. Et puis, je suis sûre qu'elle fera une marraine formidable pour notre petit monstre.

Fred fixa sa femme avec étonnement après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

- Tu voudrais qu'Axelle soit la marraine de notre crevette ?

- Oui.

- Merci, dit-elle en embrassant la rousse.

Se relevant, elle s'empressa d'écrire la réponse pour la poster le plus vite possible. Elle savait que la décision de la blonde n'avait pas été prise au hasard et finalement, avec la disparition d'Hermione, ce n'était pas si mal. Pourtant, Fred n'arrivait pas encore à se faire à l'idée que sa meilleure amie était partie presqu'à l'autre bout du monde.

- _Encore un tour ma grosse ! rigola Fred_

- _Sadique… Tortionnaire… Je sais vraiment pas comment Karen peut te supporter grommela Axelle_

- _Gnia Gnia Gnia… aller remues ton cul et avance…_

- _N'en profite pas pour mater !_

_Fred lui fit un sourire éblouissant avant de la dépasser. C'était leur rituel quotidien du dimanche matin depuis l'époque où elles faisaient leurs études ensemble Fred passait chercher Axelle au saut du lit et elles avalaient des kilomètres avant de s'empiffrer de pains au chocolat. _

_Au détour de Churchill's street, les deux femmes finirent par s'arrêter devant leur café hebdomadaire. Entrant dans l'établissement, elles saluèrent le patron avant de s'installer à leur table habituelle._

- _Deux cafés, dont un avec une noisette de lait et deux pains au chocolat, c'est bien ça ? _

- _Merci Etienne répondit Axelle avec un sourire._

- _Je vous fais ça de suite._

_En attendant leur petit déjeuné, Fred se retenait de bailler. La nuit n'avait pas encore été facile car sa femme l'avait secouée dans tous les sens. Pour finir, elle avait trouvé refuge sur le clic-clac du bureau._

- _Alors ma grande ! Tu sais que les folies avec ta femme ne te tiendront pas éveillée._

_Fred dévoila ses dents dans un rire jaune avant de dévier le sujet._

- _Bon, dis, au lieu de dire des conneries, tu voulais ne pas me dire un truc super important._

- _Si… Fred, je pars dans deux jours._

- _Pardon ? ! Demanda la lieutenant, surprise._

- _Le boulot m'a proposée une place dans un grand centre de recherche et… Enfin tu sais pour Hermione… Je me suis dit que ça serait l'occasion de passer à autre chose._

_Fred acquiesça mais la boule qui se forma dans sa gorge l'empêcha de parler. Axelle le remarqua vite elle savait combien leur amitié était importante aux yeux de sa coéquipière elle savait ce que cette dernière avait enduré. Instinctivement, pour lui apporter du réconfort, elle posa sa main sur le bras de la centrale._

- _Ça vous donnera une excuse pour venir passer un peu de bon temps au soleil. Dit-elle avant de continuer en voyant que son amie était déboussolée. Fred, toi et moi, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier j'étais là quand… et je serais encore là plus tard. Et quand ton enfant sera né, je veux être la première au courant pour venir vous voir. D'accord ?_

_Fred hocha la tête et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte d'Axelle celle-ci s'était levée pour la prendre dans ses bras._

* * *

Une ombre passa dans les rayons de la bibliothèque et s'arrêta pour contempler un instant la jolie brune penchée sur quantité d'ouvrages devant elle. La vision était des plus adorables concentrée sur sa tâche, son regard pétillait d'une lueur d'intelligence tandis qu'elle suçotait sa plume. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon lâche et quelques mèches s'en échappaient ; une main venant les remettre en place machinalement.

Lorsqu'hermione se passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches, l'ombre se dévoila.

- Bonjour ravissante demoiselle!

- Minerva? demanda Hermione surprise en relevant la tête.

- Je ne crois pas que l'on ait été présentée…

- Mais enfin c'est...

Hermione s'interrompit. Minerva était sensée la rejoindre sous sa forme de polynectar et celle qu'elle avait sous les yeux ne semblait pas la connaitre. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait face à elle la Minerva du passé. **_Merlin, peut-on faire moins subtil ! ?_**

- C'est quoi ton petit nom beauté?

- Hermione, répondit la brune pour ne pas se dévoiler. Et toi?

- Minerva, mais tu le sais déjà, reprit l'écossaise avec un sourire charmeur, comment ça se fait d'ailleurs? Une fille aussi belle que toi je m'en serai forcément souvenue!

- Heu... **_Mince que pouvait-elle dire à présent?_**

- Hermione?

L'interpellée tourna la tête et se retrouva devant une femme blonde qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle mit quelques instants à comprendre qu'il s'agissait là de son amie sous l'emprise du polynectar. Pendant qu'elle essayait de mettre ses idées en ordre, la blonde semblait assez intriguée face à son double.

- Mi...llicent? se rattrapa de justesse la jeune femme.

La blonde fronça les sourcils avant de répondre. Elle ne devait pas se dévoiler devant son double mais la jeune femme semblait légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Vous êtes sûre que ça va Hermione?

- Heu oui très bien merci, se reprit la brune en tentant de rassembler ses idées.

- Vous êtes ensemble? demanda Minerva qui après avoir reluqué la blonde retourna son attention sur la brune.

- Ensemble? répéta Hermione sans comprendre.

- Absolument pas! S'écria McGonagall un peu trop rapidement.

Hermione comprit alors le sens de la question mais n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question.

- Très bien vous seriez donc libre pour diner? demanda minerva en s'appuyant sur la table, plongeant son regard dans celui de la brune.

- Euh…, Hermione fut un peu prise de court.

- Elle n'est pas libre, protesta la blonde.

- Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas ensemble, releva Minerva en se tournant vers son interlocutrice.

- C'est le cas!

- Donc je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je l'invite vous regarde!

- Ça me regarde car nous avons du travail! Contra la blonde en élevant la voix légèrement.

- Allons, contre-argumenta Minerva, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous ne ferez pas une pause pour diner.

Hermione regarda tour à tour les deux Minerva qui se faisaient face. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Les deux femmes ne s'intéressait même pas à ce qu'elle pouvait en penser, continuant leur dispute comme si elle n'était pas là.

- Parfaitement, nous avons beaucoup de recherches et peu de temps pour les faire!

- Et bien peut être pourrais-je vous aider?

- Hors de question!

- Mesdames? Tenta Hermione.

Les deux femmes criaient ouvertement à présent et la terrifiante bibliothécaire apparut au détour d'un rayon. Elle ne tolérait pas que l'on perturbe le silence de son antre et elle comptait bien le faire savoir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire? Poudlard ne s'est pas construit en un jour, le temps d'un diner ne vous empêchera pas de finir dans les temps vos recherches!

- Qu'en savez-vous?! Absolument ri...

Minerva et son double glapirent. La bibliothécaire les avait attrapées par l'oreille et les emmenait d'un pas déterminé vers la sortie.

- La bibliothèque n'est pas une vulgaire salle commune hors de ma vue !

- Hermione, rendez-vous ce soir au trois balais dix-neuf heures trente, cria Minerva avant de se faire claquer la porte au nez.

Hermione entendit les deux femmes se disputer encore un peu puis partir chacune le plus loin possible de l'autre. La brune était totalement abasourdie par ce qui venait de se passer. La manière dont l'animagus avait affirmé si rapidement qu'elles n'étaient pas ensemble suivit de la détermination de celle-ci à refuser que la brune sorte avec la Minerva du passé la rendait perplexe. Malgré ce que lui avait dit Ginny sur les sentiments de Minerva à son égard, elle n'avait pas pu le vérifier réellement. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas sûre de savoir comment réagir lorsqu'elle en aurait la preuve formelle. Cependant, elle n'avait, pour le moment, rien vu de concret et elle ne savait quoi penser exactement de ce qui venait de se passer. Une chose était sûre pourtant, elle n'avait pas apprécié que l'on parle pour elle et ça elle lui ferait savoir !

* * *

Jêra se massa les tempes avant de fermer les yeux. Deux nouvelles familles venaient d'intégrer le village et il devenait nécessaire de réhabiliter de nouveaux bâtiments pour les accueillir. Les maisons les moins abimées avaient été rapidement investies par les réfugiés et depuis maintenant deux semaines, les hommes s'affairaient à rebâtir celles en plus mauvais état.

Un ordre de priorité avait été établi dans la reconstruction et tout le monde y mettait du sien. Les femmes préparaient à manger dans l'immense cuisine commune que le temps avait épargné tandis que les hommes abattaient les arbres, labouraient les champs, reconstruisaient et s'entrainaient.

C'était un véritable chantier qui s'était élaboré dans le village sous la supervision de Jêra. Des équipes avaient été instaurées et un roulement s'effectuait entre elle. Bien qu'ayant été désigné comme chef, Jêra avait préféré établir un petit conseil pour l'aider à superviser la restauration du village et pour prendre les décisions futures. Bien évidemment, chaque homme ou femme avait droit à la parole et un climat de confiance régnait.

Il avait donc été décidé que les soldats expérimentés qui les avaient rejoints lors de leur fuite entraineraient le reste des hommes. Les équipes tournaient donc entre la reconstruction des maisons, l'entrainement au combat et le repos.

Jêra ne voulait pas pousser les hommes à se battre mais il voulait que tous soient à même de se défendre car le général lui ne leur ferait pas de fleurs. Fort heureusement, un forgeron et son apprenti les avaient suivis dans leur fuite. Ainsi les deux hommes avait intégrer la vielle forge et chaque heure, de nouvelles armes venaient s'ajouter à l'armurerie. Les ressources en fer étaient maigres, mais il fallait faire avec, retapant autant que possible les vielles pièces métalliques.

Le passage ne s'ouvrant qu'au lever et coucher de soleil, les résistants étaient à l'abri de toute attaque surprise. Généralement, lorsque l'heure arrivait, ils se positionnaient devant l'entrée, attendant avec un peu d'angoisse que le passage se referme de nouveau.

L'inconvénient était surtout pour les patrouilles qui s'aventuraient pour la journée hors du village avec pour mission de récupérer des vivres, du matériels, des infos et également repérer d'éventuelles familles qui voudrait fuir le joug du nouveau roi. Malheureusement, s'ils se faisaient prendre, ils n'auraient aucune chance de survie. Depuis la mise en place de ces missions, tous les hommes étaient revenus mais Jêra avait toujours cette appréhension de ne pas les voir apparaitre quand l'entrée se dévoilait.

Parfois, des réfugiés les accompagnaient comme ce soir. Les patrouilleurs l'avaient prévenu quelques jours avant. En effet, il fallait faire attention à ne pas ramener d'espions et la décision finale revenait toujours au meneur de la résistance. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas eu à regretter ses décisions, les comptes rendus de ses hommes étaient complets et son instinct ne lui avait pas encore fait défaut.

Mais il ne fallait rien lâcher. Cela faisait à peine deux semaines que le village revivait et même si l'armée du nouveau roi les cherchait, ils n'étaient pour l'instant pas sa priorité. Le chef des armées devait d'abord assoir son pouvoir ensuite, il aurait tout le temps de se consacrer à étouffer leur petite résistance. Jêra espérait seulement qu'ils seraient suffisamment nombreux et armés lorsque ce jour arriverait.

* * *

Le petit réveil de la chambre indiqua dix-huit heures. Minerva souffla longuement. Après sa dispute avec elle plus jeune, elle avait tenté de se calmer en rentrant à l'auberge. Cependant cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Loin de la calmer, elle ruminait depuis maintenant trois heures contre, comble du comble, elle-même.

Il était déjà déroutant de se retrouver devant son double, mais voir ce dernier s'autoriser à faire ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé, la mettait hors d'elle. Oui, elle devait l'admettre, la Minerva du passé avait beaucoup plus de cran que celle du futur. Mais son passé n'avait pas toutes les informations ; Hermione n'était pas libre. Du moins, elle espérait que la brune invoquerait sa relation avec Axelle pour décliner l'invitation de ce soir.

En attendant, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre le retour de la brune et subir la suite des évènements. Elle ne pouvait pas se battre contre elle-même ! Et pourtant elle aurait donné cher pour remettre en place cette jeune impertinente qui avait invité son Hermione à diner. Son Hermione ?

- Rahhhh, cria l'animagus.

Tout ça semblait tellement compliqué. L'écossaise ne pouvait pas se battre contre elle-même non ? Mais peut-être pouvait-elle agir sous sa forme de polynectar ? Non, assurément Hermione ne lui pardonnerai pas et si il y a bien une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, c'était de se mettre la jeune femme à dos.

Hermione ouvrit la porte sur une Minerva prête à s'arracher les cheveux.

- Bonsoir.

- Hermione, vous avez trouvé quelque chose? Demanda l'animagus en se tournant vers la porte.

- Non rien pour le moment, soupira la brune en se massant la tête sentant poindre le mal de crane.

- Je suis désolée, commença Minerva.

- De quoi? D'avoir répondu à ma place? Ou de n'avoir pas pu m'aider parce que vous vous êtes fait virée pour être intervenue dans une conversation qui ne vous regardait pas?

- Pardon? Minerva semblait surprise.

- Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes décisions toute seule et je n'ai pas apprécié la façon dont vous êtes intervenue. Je suis en droit de fréquenter ou sortir avec qui je veux sans permission aucune.

- Mais ... c'était mon double Hermione, protesta Minerva.

- Ce n'est pas la question et vous le savez. Maintenant je vais aller prendre une douche, je sors ce soir.

* * *

Eindride suivait Ginny d'un pas incertain. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué au nouveau style des gens. Chez lui, bien que le mélange des classes soit plus avancé que dans les autres royaumes, tout le monde savait qui il était et on lui rendait les hommages dus à son rang. De plus les habits permettaient de savoir à quelle classe il avait affaire c'était ainsi plus facile pour s'y retrouver dans la hiérarchie bien qu'il considérait chaque homme ou femme égale à lui-même. Cependant ici il n'était qu'un inconnu parmi tant d'autre et il avait encore un peu de mal à s'y faire.

Ginny les fit traverser le chemin de traverse et ils finirent par pénétrer chez Ollivanders. Impressionné par toutes les baguettes, Eindride regardait partout ressentant autour de lui une certaine aura de magie.

- Bonjour Messieurs Dames… ho Mrs Potter, des soucis avec votre baguette. Demanda le fabriquant de baguette en se désintéressant du jeune homme.

- C'est Miss Weasley, s'il vous plait, dit-elle avec une grimace. Non, je ne viens pas pour moi mais pour mon ami.

- Ah ! dit-il en se retournant vers Eindride. Je ne vous ais jamais vu ici, puis-je voir votre baguette ?

- Je… heu…, bafouilla le blond avant de se faire couper par Ginny

- Il l'a perdue et il lui en faudrait une autre, s'il vous plait, insista-t-elle.

Ollivander les fixa un moment, l'homme réfléchissait.

- Bien, tendez votre bras nous allons faire des essais.

* * *

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain une heure plus tard. Finalement elle avait opté pour un bain afin d'être complètement détendue. Elle était curieuse de voir comment aller se dérouler la soirée. L'aperçu de la Minerva du passé lui avait plu et elle était impatiente d'en découvrir plus sur celle qu'elle considérait comme une amie chère.

Minerva regarda la brune sortir et ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle avait bien réfléchit au propos de la jeune femme et elle ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Cependant cela la mettait hors d'elle de la savoir avec quelqu'un. Déjà qu'elle ne le supportait pas avec Axelle mais là, savoir qu'elle se faisait doubler par son propre double… la pilule était dure à avaler. Pourtant elle n'avait aucun droit sur la jeune femme et devait faire avec.

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte quand l'écossaise l'interpella.

- Vous avez raison, je n'aurais pas dû. Je vous prie de me pardonner cela ne se reproduira pas.

- N'en parlons plus, bonne soirée.

La jeune femme sortit sous le regard impuissant de l'animagus qui avait bêtement espéré que ses excuses feraient revenir la brune sur sa décision de sortir.

* * *

Pansy sortit de son office tard dans la soirée, et celle-ci n'était pas encore finie car elle devait aller faire signer des papiers à Karen.

Ne voulant pas encore arriver les mains vides, elle décida de faire un crochet pour prendre les confiseries dont Karen raffolait depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Elle transplana donc jusqu'au chemin de traverse et se dirigea naturellement vers Honeydukes.

Il faisait de plus en plus froid et Pansy serra fortement les pas de sa veste contre elle. Elle regretta subitement d'avoir mis un tailleur jupe aujourd'hui. Accélérant le pas, elle espérait pouvoir se réchauffer en entrant dans la boutique.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle apprécia la chaleur ambiante et se dirigea vers l'étalage des souris glacées pour en récupérer deux sachets. Les bonbons en main, elle se dirigea vers la caisse avant de s'arrêter brusquement. A l'opposé de la boutique, Ginny dégustait des friandises accompagnée d'un jeune homme au sourire éblouissant.

Regardant la scène à distance, le couple s'amusait et se taquinait. Pansy sentit son cœur battre étroitement dans sa poitrine. La chevelure rousse de Ginny flamboyait et son air était rieur. La fin de leur liaison ne semblait pas avoir eu d'emprise sur le professeur de vol.

Pansy ne savait plus très bien depuis combien de temps elle était fixée au sol, sa respiration suspendue mais au bout d'un moment le regard vert de Ginny croisa le sien et Pansy ne put cacher ce qui brillait au fond de ses yeux : de la colère, de la tristesse et une petite flamme de passion.

* * *

Hermione s'installa au bar des trois balais et commanda une bierraubeurre ; elle avait dix minutes d'avance. Elle n'eut cependant pas longtemps à attendre.

- La même chose que la ravissante demoiselle, lança une voix qu'Hermione reconnut sans mal.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle en se retournant.

- Bonsoir. Minerva lui fit un léger baisement et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le rouge gagner les joues de son invitée. Vous êtes en beauté ce soir.

- Merci.

- J'ai eu peur que vous ne veniez pas, avoua l'Ecossaise.

- J'ai hésité je dois dire, je n'ai pas aimé que mon avis soit ignoré lorsque vous me l'avez proposé.

- Vous ne l'avez pas donné, objecta minerva, votre amie a parlé pour vous.

- Et elle n'aurait pas du, je lui en ai déjà touché deux mots. C'est à votre tour maintenant. Même si mon amie n'aurait pas dû faire ce qu'elle a fait, vous auriez dû être plus intelligente et me demander ce que j'en pensais. Je n'ai pas pu en placer une!

* * *

- Et toc ! pensa l'animagus qui, restée dans la chambre pouvait suivre le déroulement de cette soirée au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs se créaient. L'envie la tiraillait de descendre mettre son grain de sel ; se serait si facile avec la cape d'invisibilité. Mais Hermione finirait par découvrir le pot aux roses et cela envenimerai les choses entre elles.

* * *

- Vous avez parfaitement raison, admit Minerva. Comment puis-je me faire pardonner? Et je vous promets que la prochaine fois je n'aurai d'yeux que pour vous!

- Et pour ma poitrine, contra Hermione qui avait suivit le regard de l'écossaise.

- Une femme perspicace et à fort caractère, tout ce que j'aime ! Enchérit Minerva avec un regard malicieux.

Hermione ne put que sourire devant l'assurance d'une McGonagall jeune et pétillante. Non pas que celle qu'elle connaissait était ennuyante, mais les années et tout ce qu'elle avait vécu l'avaient marquée et elle n'abordait plus les plaisirs simples de la vie de la même façon. Peut-être pourrait-elle lui réapprendre cela ?

- Hermione ?

- Pardon, vous disiez ? La brune se reconcentra sur la Minerva qui lui faisait face.

- Nous y allons ? demanda l'écossaise en tendant son bras à la brune. Je connais un petit restaurant italien dont vous me direz des nouvelles.

- Je vous suis.

* * *

Le visage de Minerva s'affaissa tandis qu'elle se souvenait du petit restaurant italien au coin d'une petite rue dans un quartier chic de Londres. La tristesse la submergea un instant alors qu'elle se revoyait il y a des années en train d'y manger avec son défunt mari Elphinstone. C'était un lieu qu'ils affectionnaient tous les deux et venir y manger était une de leur petite habitude. L'animagus n'avait jamais eu la force d'y retourner après le décès de son mari dû à une morsure d'araignée venimeuse. Elle n'avait plus jamais osé ouvrir son cœur depuis cette époque.

* * *

Voilà pour cette semaine, un petit commentaire s'il vous plait.

A la semaine prochaine

Duch et Sol'.


	7. Ils divorcèrent et fin de l'histoire

Bonjour,

Voici le nouveau chapitre

Bonne lecture

Pour les reviews je m'en occupe dès que j'aurais le temps ce week end, Sol.

* * *

**_Chapitre 7_**

**_Ils divorcèrent et… Fin de l'histoire_**

Poussant la lourde grille de son manoir, Pansy se raccrocha aux barres de fer pour éviter de tomber. Malheureusement l'un des battant partit rapidement et entrainée par l'élan, elle se retrouva les genoux au sol dans la boue encore fraiche qui jonchait la pelouse. Elle fixa le sol un moment incapable de calmer les tremblements de ses membres. Ca y est c'était fini mais ça faisait mal !

**_Quand le réveil sonna Pansy avait déjà les yeux grands ouverts. Le jour n'était pas encore levé mais la journée allait être importante. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'elle se battait sans relâche pour assurer la gestion du cabinet et bien mener sa double enquête sur Potter. Elle avait pour ambition de le faire tomber… L'histoire était déjà allée trop loin. _**

**_Le biper strident du radio réveil sortit l'avocate de ses pensées et elle finit par se lever. Ouvrant son placard elle sortit sa robe de plaidoirie qu'elle déposa bien délicatement sur le lit. Tout était impeccablement repassé et aujourd'hui allait être une grande journée._**

Au bout d'un temps certain au milieu de la boue, elle ramena ses fesses sur ses talons et tenta de se relever. Oui tu parles d'une grande journée !

**_L'audience ayant lieu en début de journée, Pansy dût se faufiler à travers tous les fonctionnaires pour gagner l'étage du ministère de la magie réservé aux audiences publiques. Ça aussi c'était un coup bas de Potter il voulait montrer à la communauté sorcière qu'il était blanc comme neige, il ne serait pas déçu du voyage. _**

**_Elle présenta son badge à la borne d'entrée et alla directement dans le bureau réservé aux avocats. Évidemment, elle y retrouva Maître Fulgton qui relisait ses documents en compagnie de son client. Elle toussa pour obtenir leur attention._**

- **_Cette salle est interdite aux clients, il me semble Maître ! Alors j'aimerais vraiment ne pas avoir à supporter la face de rat de Mr Potter plus que nécessaire !_**

**_Le brun voulu répondre mais son avocat leva la main pour l'interrompre et le faire à sa place._**

- **_Maître Parkinson, Enchanté de vous revoir ! dit-il ironiquement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la seule chose que vous verrez pendant l'audience ce sera vos chaussures !_**

**_Devant l'air arrogant de son adversaire, elle ne put réprimer un sourire sadique. _**

- **_J'ai peur que vous soyez bien trop serré dans les vôtres, de chaussures ! Je vais vous demander une deuxième fois de sortir mais ce sera la dernière, sinon, je le ferais moi-même… Mr Potter se souvient que ma baguette est sensible… tout comme la braguette de son pantalon !_**

Ses jambes tremblaient mais elle ne savait pas si c'était de froid ou nerveux. Ses pas étaient toujours hésitants et le monde tournait à ses côtés. La journée commençait bien, elle venait de remettre le souvenir de leur entrevue dans la tête de Potter. Elle avait bien vu l'air étonné passer fugitivement sur le visage de son adversaire. Ce ne serait pas sa dernière surprise.

L'avocate ne fit pas plus d'une vingtaine de pas avant d'enfoncer ses talons dans l'herbe molle et de s'effondrer une deuxième fois !

- Tu fais vraiment pitié, pas étonnant !

**_Au bout d'une petite demi-heure de travail, Pansy fut appelée car sa cliente venait d'arriver. Regardant sa montre, elle remarqua que Ginny était presque à l'heure. Refermant son dossier elle traversa la pièce et descendit les escaliers. Son cœur battait fort, elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment ses jambes tenaient. _**

**_Ne voulant laisser transparaître ses sentiments, elle s'arrêta dans sa descente et souffla pour reprendre son air neutre et professionnel. Pourquoi cela semblait-il si compliqué ? _**

**_Elle n'avait pas revu Ginny depuis cette fois-là à l'infirmerie, ce même jour où elle aurait tué Potter sur place. _**

- J'aurais dû… Putain ! Ce jour-là j'aurais dû lui arracher les yeux… les couilles et tout ce qui va avec pour lui faire bouffer !

Les larmes de rage coulaient sur son visage, ne pouvant plus les retenir.

- Ça y est ma pauvre fille, t'es encore plus pitoyable !

Relevant les yeux, elle devinait la porte d'entrée de son manoir au loin.

- Si tes parents te voyaient, je crois bien qu'ils auraient honte d'avoir une fille comme toi. Mais putain, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait !

**_Elle était là et Pansy avait bien remarqué ses yeux rougis. Même si elle semblait malheureuse, elle la trouvait belle. _**

**_Son masque d'indifférence toujours scotché à son visage elle s'avança et la salua avant de se tourner vers celui qui accompagnait la rousse. Cependant, avant qu'elle ajoute un mot, Ginny prit les devants._**

- **_C'est mon ami, je lui ai demandé d'être présent pour me soutenir._**

**_Pansy déglutit avant de répondre sèchement._**

- **_Évidemment !_**

Essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main, Pansy se releva une seconde fois. Elle avait mal au crâne… en réalité elle avait bu jusqu'à ce que son corps lui crie d'arrêter mais même encore après ça elle avait continué. Puis elle avait transplané… Qui se serait soucié du fait qu'elle aurait été désartibulée.

**_10h35, L'audience allait commencer dans cinq minutes et les deux parties ainsi que les jurés furent invités à entrer. _**

**_Pansy pénétra dans la salle et alla s'installer sur son banc aux côtés de Ginny et Eindride… Elle avait appris son prénom juste avant d'entrer. De l'autre côté de l'allée, Harry avait un sourire mauvais et fusillait sa futur-ex-femme du regard. À sa droite, Maitre Fulgton souriait de toutes ses dents. _**

**_Autour d'eux, la salle était pleine. C'était le divorce de l'année et pourtant Pansy avait essayé de tirer toutes les cartes pour que cette audience soit privée… Enfin bref, il fallait maintenant se concentrer._**

**_Elle reporta son attention sur Ginny, elle avait bien essayé de se retenir mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser son regard courir sur elle. Néanmoins, son cœur se serra une fois de plus quand elle vit la main de la rousse serrer fortement celle du jeune blond à ses côtés._**

- Finalement j'étais quoi moi, hein ? ! Tu peux m'le dire ? Juste un jouet… Put***, j'avais rien demandé moi !

Allongée sur l'herbe mouillée, elle retenait ses sanglots et les nausées qui montaient. Elle hurlait à plein poumons, accusatrice envers elle-même ! Sa colère étant son seul remède contre les larmes.

La lune se reflétait dans les yeux bleus de Pansy et n'arrivant plus à bouger, elle restait à là l'observer. Où en était-elle ? Ah oui, le procès allait commencer !

**_Le juge les fit s'asseoir et donna la parole à l'avocat de Potter en premier. Lissant les plis imaginaires sur sa robe, il avança devant la barre._**

- **_Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, je représente aujourd'hui Mr Harry James Potter demandant le divorce pour faute. Conformément à l'article de loi numéro trois cent deux du code du mariage magique, la femme doit obéissance et fidélité à son époux sous peine de quoi celui-ci peut réclamer que celle-ci soit enfermée à domicile…_**

- **_Je ne me soumettrais jamais à une pourriture pareille ! cria Ginny avant d'être tirée par Pansy pour la faire se rassoir._**

- **_Mrs Potter, prévint le juge, je vous demanderais de rester assise et de laisser votre avocate défendre votre cause sinon je vais être dans l'obligation de vous demander de quitter la salle _**

**_Ginny se rassit tout en gardant les poings serrés. Sur son visage on pouvait lire toute la colère qu'elle ressentait._**

- **_Miss Weasley, dit Pansy en tentant de garder le plus possible une distance professionnel, je ne pourrais rien faire pour vous si vous réagissez aux attaques. Ils cherchent à vous déstabiliser._**

- **_Mais …! commença Ginny._**

- **_C'est pour ça que vous m'employez, laissez-moi faire._**

**_Le ton de Pansy était sec, froid et distant, il ne soufflait d'aucune contestation possible. Ginny acquiesça sans rien dire._**

**_Maître Fulgton termina d'introduire sa plaidoirie. Il comptait établir que Mme Potter n'avait pas rempli son rôle d'épouse et qu'elle était coupable d'adultère._**

- **_Maître Parkinson, c'est à vous, poursuivit le juge alors que l'avocat se rasseyait auprès d'un Potter plus que confiant._**

**_C'était à son tour de jouer et elle ferait ravaler son sourire à Saint Potter !_**

Le froid flottait dans l'air et engourdissait ses muscles. Cependant l'alcool absorbé limitait cette sensation. Pansy ne voyait plus mais son regard était toujours porté au loin. Il fallait qu'elle se remette debout !

**_Pansy se leva à son tour et balaya du regard toute l'assemblée._**

- **_Tout d'abord, je tiens à spécifier que ma cliente souhaitait un divorce à l'amiable, offre que Mr Potter a décliné. _**

- **_Ce détail sera pris en compte Maître Parkinson, poursuivez._**

- **_Merci. Comme mon collègue l'a expliqué tout à l'heure, d'après l'article de loi numéro trois cent deux du code du mariage magique, la femme doit obéissance et fidélité à son époux sous peine de quoi celui-ci peut réclamer que celle-ci soit enfermée à domicile… Cependant, depuis la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les textes de loi ont été revus afin de corriger certaines inégalités entre hommes et femmes._**

- **_Objection, s'exclama Maitre Fulgton, rappelons que nous devons la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres à mon client Mr Potter qui a su combattre avec bravoure et courage !_**

- **_Absolument Maitre, c'est pourquoi je tiens à remercier votre client qui a permis à la communauté sorcière d'avancer et d'évoluer dans ses mœurs. Sans quoi je ne pourrais assurément pas défendre ma cliente aujourd'hui dans ce tribunal._**

- **_Objection ! Propos ironique votre honneur._**

- **_Refusé ! Poursuivez, trancha le juge_**

- **_D'après l'article de loi numéro trois cent trois du code du mariage magique, l'homme doit fidélité et protection envers son épouse ainsi que survenir aux besoins du couple. Je vais donc m'efforcer de vous prouver l'infidélité de Mr Potter ainsi que demander réparations pour le préjudice moral la réputation de ma cliente ayant été malmenée par les propos de son mari étalés dans la presse à scandale. Merci._**

**_Pansy se rassit avec un petit sourire. Elle pouvait voir l'agacement sur le visage de son adversaire._**

Maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à se remettre debout, Pansy refusa de se laisser aller. Les deux bouteilles de Whiskey Pur Feu qu'elle avait bu semblaient être désormais au fond de son estomac.

Pendant qu'elle marchait difficilement, les flashs continuèrent de s'insinuer dans son esprit.

- **_Très bien, la parole est à vous Maître. Annonça le juge en désignant Arius Fulgton_**

**_L'intéressé se leva confiant._**

- **_Merci votre Honneur. Je n'irai pas chercher bien loin pour établir la preuve de l'infidélité de Mme Potter, celle-ci l'ayant annoncé clairement devant mon client lors d'un bal donné à Poudlard le quatre décembre dernier. Elle a annoncé à qui voulait bien l'entendre que, je cite : « Je viens de m'envoyer en l'air avec Dean ». Il s'avère d'autre part, que j'ai ici la preuve que Ginevra Potter entretient une relation suivit avec une autre femme. Vous rendez vous compte ? _**

**_Pansy voyait Ginny sur le point d'exploser. Confiante, elle intervient cependant._**

- **_Objection ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire l'apologie de l'hétérosexualité. Les gouts de ma cliente n'ont pas à être jugés dans ce tribunal. D'ailleurs, je démontrerai plus tard que cette liaison a commencé bien après que ma cliente ait eu connaissance de l'infidélité de son mari._**

- **_Objection accordée. Modérez vos propos Maitre Fulgton._**

- **_Je retire ce que je viens de dire._**

**_Pansy se rassit non sans envoyer un sourire provocateur à l'avocat d'en face. Elle allait faire tomber ces arguments les uns après les autres et il allait s'en mordre les doigts._**

- **_J'ai donc ici la preuve écrite de la liaison de Mme Potter._**

**_Le regard de Pansy s'assombrit devant la lettre qui passa entre les mains du juge. Ce qu'il y avait écrit était privé et ne regardaient qu'elles. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas l'avouer._**

- **_Je souhaiterai ajouter au chef d'accusation, l'agression sur auror, poursuivit l'avocat. En effet, Mme Potter a agressé mon client à l'auberge du chaudron baveur le 16 novembre dernier devant une trentaine de témoins. Il me suffit de conclure en citant l'article évoqué tout à l'heure, la femme de mon client ne remplissait pas son devoir conjugal et s'avérait être une piètre amante._**

**_Ginny tenta de se lever mais Pansy l'en empêcha en la tenant fermement par le bras. Les fourmis parcoururent son membre. Se rendant compte de son geste, elle retira aussitôt sa main comme brulée. Serrant les dents pour contenir les émotions qui l'envahissaient, elle murmura._**

- **_Il faut absolument que vous me fassiez confiance !_**

**_Résignée, Ginny se tourna vers Harry pour le fusiller du regard._**

- **_Vous avez terminé Maitre Fulgton ?_**

- **_Oui votre Honneur, répondit l'avocat avec rictus de victoire._**

- **_Bien, vous pouvez vous rassoir. Maître Parkinson, c'est à vous._**

- **_Merci._**

Un bruit sortit Pansy de ses pensées. Il ne lui restait qu'une dizaine de mètres à parcourir pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Elle y était presque. Cependant, son regard se posa au sol et elle s'arrêta net. Une jeune femme était assise devant sa porte, endormie. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et l'alcool disparut soudainement. Elle était persuadée de ne jamais l'avoir ni vue, ni ramenée avec elle lors de ses soirées nocturnes. Comment avait-elle bien pu arriver là ? Sa maison était toujours sous Fidélitas, elle en était persuadée.

Eindride regardait Ginny dont l'attention était fixée sur le bar, un verre de Whiskey quasiment fini à la main. La journée avait été rude et il avait de la peine pour la jeune femme. À sa place il n'aurait pas supporté ça si bien.

- Aller, viens Gin. On va rentrer. Tu n'y peux rien tu sais.

La rousse détourna la tête et le jeune homme put y lire toute la colère contenue et aussi toute la détresse qu'elle ressentait. Sans un mot, il lui prit la main et la tira à travers la salle jusqu'à la sortie. Avant de passer la porte, Ginny se retourna une dernière fois vers l'objet de sa contemplation. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Pansy Parkinson semblait vouloir se souler encore plus qu'elle alors qu'elle avait réussi à faire tomber son ancien ennemi.

**_Ginny regarda Pansy se lever et attendre que le silence revienne pour commencer._**

- **_Ma cliente, comment la serpentard, est humaine. Nous le sommes tous. Le 4 décembre, soir du bal, ma cliente a vu arriver Mr Potter accompagné de sa maitresse dans la grande salle de Poudlard…_**

- **_Objection ! Vous n'avez aucune preuve qu'il s'agissait de la maitresse de mon client. Coupa l'avocat de l'accusation._**

- **_Accordée !_**

- **_Bien, Je retire cette accusation. Le fait est tout de même que Mr Potter ne s'est pas présenté à ce bal au bras de ma cliente. Il était donc accompagné par une autre femme que son épouse. Cela pouvant être attesté par nombres de témoins. Il est donc relativement logique de supposer que cette femme puisse être…_**

- **_Objection ! Il ne s'agit que de suppositions de votre part !_**

- **_Accordée ! Maitre Parkinson, venez en au faits et donnez-nous des preuves de ce que vous avancez !_**

- **_Lorsque ma cliente a vu Mr Potter entrer avec une autre femme qu'elle à son bras, a quitté la grande salle de Poudlard furieuse. Cela peut être attesté par bon nombre de personnes. Lorsqu'elle est revenue, elle a décidé d'attirer l'attention de son mari en lui en faisant croire qu'elle venait d'avoir eu une relation extraconjugale à son tour._**

- **_Objection ! Il s'agit d'un aveu direct de la femme de mon client et non d'une croyance._**

- **_Refusé. Poursuivez votre explication._**

**_L'avocat de son futur-ex-mari était de plus en plus nerveux mais se rassit tout de même sous l'injonction._**

- **_Vous ne pouvez apporter aucune preuve concernant cet adultère Maître Fulgton. J'ai en ma possession un article de la gazette parut le 5 décembre. Vous vous souvenez tous que ce jour-là, en première page apparaissait l'effroyable explosion de la distillerie Dalwhinnie, or il se trouve que j'ai fait quelques recherches. Mr Dean Thomas, homme marié et père de deux enfants, travaillait là-bas le jour de l'explosion et a été blessé dans l'accident. Les registres de Sainte Mangouste pourront authentifier qu'il a passé la semaine suivante à l'hôpital en salle de soin intensifs pour grands brulés. Je suis certaine que Mr Potter se rappelle du don qu'avait son ancien camarade de classe pour faire exploser ce qu'il entreprenait. L'aveu de ma cliente ne constitue donc en aucun cas une preuve de son infidélité et vous feriez mieux de vérifier vos arguments avant de les avancer._**

**_La rousse observait son avocate et celui d'Harry. Ce dernier serrait les poings sous le regard victorieux de l'ancienne serpentard. Elle se permettait même de lui donner des cours._**

- **_Procédons dans l'ordre, tout d'abord ma cliente a appris l'infidélité de son mari le 16 novembre. Dans le choc de cette révélation, celle-ci a réagi de manière instinctive en agressant Mr Potter. Néanmoins, je tiens à soulever qu'il n'a pas porté plainte suite à cette agression. Si une trentaine de personnes ont été témoins de l'agression, ils sont également témoins de l'aveu son infidélité. Deuxièmement, en ce qui concerne la liaison épistolaire de ma cliente, celle-ci a commencé au début des vacances de noël, soit bien après la découverte de l'adultère de Mr Potter. De plus, ne peut-on pas qualifier de violation de la vie privée l'acquisition de cette lettre ? De quel droit Mr Potter a-t-il pu utiliser ses fonctions d'auror pour obtenir un mandat de perquisition au logement de ma cliente ?_**

- **_Objection. Mon client n'a jamais dépassé ses fonctions. Dois-je rappeler que cette perquisition qui a entrainé une nouvelle agression envers Mr Potter ? _**

- **_Accordée. Maitre Parkinson, ne faites pas d'insinuations calomnieuses._**

- **_Soit, cependant je tiens à soulever que l'agression lors de cette perquisition avait pour but de protéger sa vie privée et, entre autre, cette lettre. Pansy désigna le parchemin posé devant le juge. Leur relation est finie depuis le soir où Mr Potter a été surpris en compagnie d'une jeune femme, de quel droit a-t-il pris cette lettre comme preuve ? Jetez un sort d'identification et vous verrez qu'elle a été écrite alors qu'ils étaient déjà séparés. Encore une fois Maitre Fulgton, vous exploitez une fausse preuve ! Combien en avez-vous encore dans votre chapeau que je les contre un par un !_**

- **_Objection !_**

- **_Refusé ! Continuez Parkinson, dit-il, exaspéré._**

- **_Bien votre honneur. Dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. Mr Potter accuse ma cliente d'être une piètre amante. Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger de ses qualités sexuelles, d'ailleurs, comment pourrions-nous juger cela ? Existe-t-il une grille d'évaluation permettant d'affirmer que tel personne est mauvaise au lit ? Je ne crois pas non. Quant à remplir son devoir d'épouse, il me suffira de dire que forcer une personne à avoir des rapports avec une autre, et ce fussent-ils mariés, s'avère être un viol et que le viol est puni par la loi._**

- **_Objection ! Mon client n'a jamais forcé sa femme à faire quoi que ce soit._**

- **_Accordée. _**

- **_En effet, il n'a jamais forcé sa femme mais ce qu'il a fait est bien pire !_**

- **_Objection ! _**

- **_Refusée ! Calmez-vous Maître Fulgton. Expliquez-vous !_**

- **_J'ai la preuve que Mr Potter était infidèle depuis le début de son mariage. Vous verrez que j'ai ajouté quelques témoignages au dossier. Ceux-ci ont tous été recueillis auprès de jeunes femmes auxquelles Mr Potter a exigé des faveurs, sexuelles la plupart du temps, contre des remises de peine ou pour fermer les yeux sur certaines activités illicites. _**

- **_Objection ! Il s'agit là de diffamation en vue de discréditer mon client._**

- **_Refusée ! Peut-on authentifier les preuves que vous nous avez donnés Maître Parkinson ?_**

- **_Bien évidemment._**

- **_Très bien… Dit-il lascivement. Avez-vous d'autres éléments Maitre ?_**

- **_Quelques-uns encore. Répondit-elle devant l'air ébahit de son adversaire et un peu peureux de Potter. J'ai moi-même surpris Mr Potter dans une rue sombre du chemin de Traverse, il était en train de forcer sexuellement une jeune élève de cinquième année contre une remise de peine pour son petit ami. Je mets à votre disposition mon souvenir. _**

- **_Combien de preuves avez-vous encore ? Demanda le juge de plus en plus mal à l'aise._**

- **_Il ne me reste qu'à exposer la dernière preuve de l'infidélité de Mr Potter. J'ai demandé à une jeune femme de venir témoigner devant vous de son histoire qui, j'en suis persuadée, vous intéressera. _**

- **_Faites-là entrer Maître Parkinson._**

**_Ginny s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans son siège. Elle était dépassée par les évènements._**

- **_Rejoignez-nous Miss Walker. Demanda Pansy_**

Eindride avait raccompagné Ginny jusqu'à ses appartements et la jeune femme n'avait pas décroché un mot. Il savait qu'elle était encore perdue dans ses pensées concernant son ex-mari.

La rousse pénétra dans le salon et commença à se déshabiller tandis que le blond détournait le regard. Elle le remarqua et s'approcha de lui et demanda simplement.

- Dis-moi Ein', toi non plus tu ne me trouve pas assez bien ?

Il releva les yeux et s'attarda sur le corps de la jeune femme devant lui. Elle était belle, vraiment belle mais il ne la regarderait pas comme ça.

- Tu as tout pour plaire Gin'. Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être l'objet de soulagement d'un homme, tu as besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à tes côtés. Je ne suis pas cette personne, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais j'ai quelqu'un, une épouse extraordinaire. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras aussi cette personne un jour.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle laissa ses larmes couler et il la serra contre lui. Délicatement, il la souleva, la porta qu'au lit et s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle avait simplement besoin de réconfort.

- Jeg visste ikke at du likte rødhårede ! (Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les rousses !)

Eindride éclata de rire devant l'air renfermé de sa femme. Elle n'était pas en colère mais elle transpirait un il ne savait quoi d'effrayant.

- Du vet at jeg bare se deg. Hvor lenge ser du meg ? Likevel er det ikke i dine vaner. (Tu sais bien que je ne regarde que toi. Depuis combien de temps m'observes-tu ? Ce n'est pourtant pas dans tes habitudes.)

- Eindride, Jeg tuller ikke. Dette er mye mer alvorlig enn vi trodde. Det er hans feil ! (Eindride, je ne rigole pas. C'est bien plus grave que nous le pensions. C'est de sa faute !)

Le blond perdit son sourire. Sa femme semblait vraiment inquiète.

- Slik at du også kommer ! Hvordan hun var i stand til å bringe oss tilbake ? (Alors toi aussi tu es venue ! Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu nous faire revenir ?)

- Jeg vet ikke. (Je ne sais pas)

Alors qu'il allait poser une autre question, tout devient flou autour de lui. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, il ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité de la chambre de Ginny.

- Fy faen ! (Fais ch*** !) jura-t-il réalisant soudain qu'ils allaient avoir de gros problèmes.

Pansy souffla enfin en s'affalant sur son fauteuil. Elle avait mal à la tête mais la potion anti-gueule de bois commençait à réagir. Elle se demanda soudain s'il n'existait pas une potion anti-mal de cœur.

Elle soupira en levant les yeux vers le plafond. La jeune femme qu'elle avait trouvée devant sa porte dormait profondément. Transit de froid, elle l'avait soulevée pour la rentrer. L'avocate avait tout de même pris ses précautions en lui lançant des sorts d'entrave ainsi qu'un sort pour déterminer les volontés ou les âmes malveillantes. Rien n'émanait de cette femme et la serpentard pris ça comme un bon signe.

La jeune femme dormait maintenant, elle lui poserait des questions demain. Fixant l'horloge au mur, elle vit qu'il était bientôt trois heures du matin. Elle avait envie d'un autre verre… peut être que celui-là lui fera oublier !

**_Sous le regard ébahis de toute l'assemblée, la fille du juge se leva portant son fils avec elle._**

- **_Mélissa ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? commença à protester le juge._**

- **_Votre honneur, Maître Fulgton se leva, faire témoigner cette jeune femme enlève tout crédibilité à votre jugement puisque vous êtes parti pris!_**

- **_Le témoignage de votre fille est à titre d'exemple concernant l'infidélité de Mr Potter dès le début de son mariage et rien d'autre. Contra Pansy_**

**_Le juge Walker s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en observant la situation. Devant lui se tenait sa fille et son petit-fils. Bizarrement, il avait une idée assez précise de sa présence ici._**

- **_Les preuves qui adviendront du témoignage de Miss Walker ne seront prises en compte que pour statuer sur l'infidélité ou non de Mr Potter. Ces preuves ne discréditeront en rien mon jugement tant qu'elles resteront objectives. Déclara le juge en citant un des nombreux articles de loi de la constitution magique._**

- **_Votre honneur c'est… tenta de protester Fulgton._**

- **_Cela suffit ! _**

**_Le juge tapa du poing sur son pupitre pour faire revenir le calme._**

- **_Maître Parkinson, vous avez l'autorisation de poursuivre afin d'établir l'infidélité de Mr Potter._**

- **_Il y a deux ans la compagnie d'aurors dirigée par Mr Potter a travaillé en collaboration avec les policiers londoniens afin de mettre un terme à un trafic de stupéfiants qui sévissait chez les moldus et les sorciers. Votre fille faisait partie de l'organisation lorsque les commanditaires ont été arrêtés. Afin de ne pas vous portez préjudice, elle a accepté la proposition de Mr Potter. Des faveurs sexuelles contre son silence. Le petit garçon qui se trouve ici, à un an et trois mois. Si l'on rajoute les neuf mois nécessaires à la gestation, cela nous ramène à il y a deux ans. Ma cliente est mariée avec Mr Potter depuis deux ans et deux mois à compter du 6 janvier dernier. _**

- **_Objection ! Cela ne prouve en rien que mon client soit le père de cet enfant._**

- **_Refusée. Finissez en Maitre !_**

- **_Le Professeur Andersen ici présente va procéder au test si Mr Potter veut bien s'y soumettre. Sachant que vous êtes persuadé d'avoir raison, vous n'y verrez pas d'objection._**

- **_Il en est hors de question, protesta Harry en se levant les poings serrés._**

- **_Maître Fulgton, calmez votre client. Ordonna le juge._**

**_Pansy regarda son adversaire peiner à calmer son client. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la rousse. Celle-ci était tout simplement dépassée par les évènements. En plus de subir la trahison de l'infidélité de Potter, elle faisait face au fruit de celle-ci. Le regard de Pansy rencontra celui de Ginny qui exprimait toute la peine qu'elle ressentait. Eindride, assit derrière elle passa ses bras autour de son ventre et déposa un baiser contre sa tempe pour la réconforter. La rousse se laissa aller à cette étreinte. _**

**_Pansy détourna rapidement le regard de cette vision. Elle avait tellement envie d'être celle qui tenait Ginny dans ses bras. Elle sentait un étrange sentiment monter dans son corps un sentiment nommé jalousie. Tentant de se ressaisir elle se retourna vers Mélissa qui était perdue au milieu de tous ces gens._**

- **_Mr Potter, argua le juge, la Cour vous oblige à vous soumettre à ce test. Docteur Andersen, veuillez procéder rapidement qu'on en finisse !_**

**_L'interpellée s'avança et sortit trois fioles. Elle prit ensuite un cheveu du petit garçon et alla en quérir un auprès de Potter qui se débattit. La brigade de sécurité intervint et l'immobilisa. Une fois les éléments recueillis, le professeur Andersen expliqua la manœuvre tout en l'effectuant._**

- **_Le test consiste à mettre un cheveu de chaque personne dans une fiole contenant une potion spécifique. On mélange ensuite les deux fioles dans une troisième potion. Si la couleur devient bleu, cela signifie que le test est positif et que Mr Potter est bien le père de ce petit garçon._**

**_Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que la médicomage expose une potion couleur bleu ciel._**

**_Non surprit du résultat, le juge prononça le divorce et ses conséquences_**

- **_Je déclare désormais le divorce acté. Mr Potter est reconnu fautif pour infidélité envers son épouse. Mme Potter reprend donc immédiatement son nom de jeune fille. En conséquences des faits énumérés et comme le prévoit la loi du mariage de communauté de biens, la fortune contenue dans les coffres sera divisée en deux et Mr Potter payera l'intégralité des frais d'avocat de Miss Weasley._**

- **_Je ne veux pas de son argent ! réagit soudain Ginny._**

- **_Votre honneur, reprit Pansy, ma cliente ne souhaite pas d'argent venant de Mr Potter. Elle récupèrera simplement celle contenue dans son coffre à gringott's et enlèvera la procuration que Mr Potter détient._**

- **_Très bien, répondit le juge. Mr Potter vous êtes néanmoins tenu de payer les frais d'avocat de Miss Weasley. D'autre part Mr Potter selon les accusations soulevées dans cette audience, vous êtes démis de vos fonctions en attendant qu'une enquête plus approfondie vienne confirmer ou infirmer les accusations à votre encontre. Vous avez interdiction de quitter le pays et vous devez rester à la disposition des enquêteurs. Cette audience est levée._**

**_Les juges sortirent de la salle et Pansy se retourna vers sa cliente pour lui sourire. En détournant la tête elle croisa le regard horrifié de Potter qui s'avançait vers elle. Cepandant alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'approche, il s'arrêta net et regarda quelque chose dans son dos. Suivant le regard, elle croisa ce qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu voir pour rien au monde._**

**_Eindride enlaçait Ginny par les hanches et il la maintenait affectueusement contre lui. La douleur lui broya le ventre et elle laissa exploser sa colère pour ne pas le montrer. Elle se retourna vers Potter qui n'avait pas bougé. Sans rien dire, elle remua sa baguette et fit rétrécir son sous vêtement. _**

**_Harry porta rapidement ses mains à son entre jambe et tenta de desserrer le tissu qui lui broyait les parties génitales. Ne supportant plus la douleur et sans réaliser dans quel endroit il se trouvait, il se débarrassa de son pantalon ainsi que de son caleçon. À moitié nu devant toute l'assemblée, il rougit de honte et courut vers la sortie sans demander son reste. Maitre Fulgton avait bien vu le stratagème de sa collègue et s'approcha._**

- **_Je pourrais vous dénoncer Parkinson !_**

- **_Vous ne le ferez pas ! Souvenez-vous que vous n'êtes pas non plus très net dans l'affaire des viols. Murmura-t-elle._**

**_Il la regarda stupéfait. Elle n'avait rien dit à son sujet et cette phrase l'invitait clairement au silence. D'un mouvement de robe, il détourna les talons et elle le regarda quitter la salle._**

- **_Merci Pansy dit une voix derrière elle. _**

**_Ginny la regardait, plein de gratitude. En croisant ses yeux bleus, Pansy ne cacha pas sa douleur mais ses mots exprimèrent autre chose._**

- **_Soyez heureuse désormais Miss Weasley. _**

**_Puis elle s'en alla, laissant Ginny un peu abasourdie par ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans le regard de son avocate._**

- Je crois bien que j'aurais préféré qu'elle m'arrache une dent. Murmura-t-elle tristement devant son verre au liquide couleur ocre.

* * *

Alors ce divorce ?

A la semaine prochaine

Duch' et Sol


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde, un chapitre Minerva/Hermione on ne les a pas oubliées. Bonne lecture.

rar:

L93 : Merci pour la review, ne t'inquiète pas, tout n'est pas perdu pour les deux miss ;) bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Vrai secret ou secret de Polichinelle ?

* * *

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond une énième fois. Le sommeil la fuyait et tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'elle était rentrée de sa soirée avec la jeune Minerva, deux heures qu'elle cherchait désespérément le sommeil qui ne venait pas. Minerva dormait déjà lorsque la brune avait passé la porte de la chambre et heureusement pour elle car elle n'aurait sans doute pas été capable de lui faire face dans l'immédiat. Elle se demandait si l'animagus à ses côtés se souvenait de cette soirée, après tout il s'agissait de son passé.

_**- Alors, sur quoi portent vos recherches ? Demanda Minerva au moment où le dessert fut servi. **_

_**- Pardon ?**_

_**- Vos recherches, reprit l'animagus, sur quoi travaillez-vous ? Quelle incroyable découverte tentez-vous de faire ?**_

_**Hermione eut un instant d'hésitation. Que pouvait-elle dire sans se trahir ? Il n'était évidemment pas envisageable de lui dévoiler quoi que ce soit sur son hôte particulière.**_

_**- C'est...délicat.**_

_**- Allons, ne me dites pas que c'est secret défense, protesta Minerva.**_

_**- Presque, continua Hermione qui venait de trouver quoi dire grâce à la phrase de son interlocutrice. Moins vous en saurez plus vous serez en sécurité.**_

_**- Ha ! Et la prochaine phrase que vous allez dire c'est : « Vous risquez d'être en danger si on se revoit ! ». Vous apprendrez Miss Granger que la seule chose qui me met en danger actuellement ce sont vos yeux et que je suis d'une nature très curieuse je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire si facilement! Alors... Langue de plomb? Auror sous couverture? Agent secret? Espionne ?**_

_**Hermione resta un moment bouche bée devant l'audace de son interlocutrice. Pleine d'aplomb, l'Ecossaise se permettait le luxe de flirter avec elle en même temps qu'elle la cuisinait ! Finalement elle sourit avant de répondre.**_

_**- Langue de plomb. **_

_**- J'en étais sûre ! Et donc, vos recherches portent sur quoi ? **_

* * *

Une boule de feu vint s'écraser dans l'antre de la cheminée faisant sursauter Hermès qui faisait sa sieste sur le rebord de celle-ci. Croassant de mécontentement il vola jusqu'à une étagère plus tranquille. Sans se soucier du corbeau, la sorcière étala sur la paillasse tous les ingrédients dont elle aurait besoin.

Il lui avait fallu une semaine entière après sa visite à la prison de Flakstad pour pouvoir récupérer les divers éléments nécessaires au sort qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer. Ils n'avaient pas été difficiles à se procurer, néanmoins elle avait dû se rendre à plusieurs endroits spécifiques afin de tous les réunir.

Accrochant le chaudron au-dessus du foyer, elle avança ensuite la table près d'elle de manière à n'avoir qu'un quart de tour à faire pour déposer les ingrédients au fur et à mesure. Elle aimait cette disposition pour pouvoir travailler à son aise tout en profitant de la chaleur émanant du feu.

L'eau commença à bouillir dans le chaudron. La sorcière attrapa le grimoire et l'ouvrit à la page qui l'intéressait. Suivant les instructions scrupuleusement, elle commença sa préparation. Elle n'avait qu'un seul essai et n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Cependant elle était confiante, ses talents en potion avaient toujours été inégalables, elle ne raterait pas celle-ci !

Elle commença par émincer en fines tranches, deux queues de salamandre rouge. Puis elle prit trois feuilles de sisymbre qu'elle coupa dans le sens de la nervure. Elle écrasa ensuite les quatre dards de Billywig jusqu'à obtenir une fine poudre.

L'eau bouillait à présent parfaitement, la sorcière exécuta un mouvement de la main et fit apparaître un sablier qu'elle posa sur la table. Le laissant couler, elle baissa le feu sous le chaudron. Tendant ses mains devant elle, elle fit craquer ses doigts avant de se lancer dans la confection de la potion.

Elle versa en premier les queues de salamandre ainsi que la poudre de dards. Elle remua pendant cinq minutes dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis laissa reposer deux minutes. Elle profita de ce petit répit pour continuer à préparer le reste des ingrédients. Ces derniers ne pouvant pas être préparé trop à l'avance.

Elle pilla trois brins de Lavande pour en extraire l'essence. Les deux minutes s'étant écoulées, elle ajouta les feuilles de sisymbre et patienta sept minutes en remuant la potion dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre toute les minutes. À côté, elle concassa cinq épines de porc-épic et trois scarabées séparément. Elle mélangea l'essence de lavande avec les miettes d'épines de porc-épic. Lorsque les deux ingrédients rentrèrent en contact, une fumée violette s'en échappa. La sorcière la captura et l'enferma dans une fiole. Elle jeta dans le chaudron les scarabées concassés et remua trois fois. La potion prit alors une couleur bleu foncée. Elle rajouta une pincée de poudre de corne de bicorne. La potion crépita légèrement avant de s'éclaircir.

- Bien, la première partie est une réussite totale, dit-elle en caressant Hermès qui était venu se percher sur son épaule. Il faut patienter maintenant.

Trois heures exactement !

* * *

_**Jouant avec ses mains, Hermione hésita. L'écossaise ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le morceau même avec les meilleurs arguments du monde. Tentant le tout pour le tout afin de changer de sujet, elle demanda :**_

_**- Si je vous le dis, vous me promettez d'arrêter de me questionner ? Je ne voudrais pas être dans l'obligation de vous éliminer… ajouta-t-elle un brin malicieuse.**_

_**- Sachez jeune fille qu'on n'élimine pas si facilement une McGonagall, sourit aussitôt Minerva en menaçant Hermione de sa cuillère à café. Mais soit, ce sera ma dernière question sur le sujet.**_

_**- Et bien… il se trouve que… que nous cherchons des informations sur… Les voyages temporels, murmura Hermione.**_

_**- Vraiment ? demanda l'animagus visiblement surprise mais intéressée.**_

_**- Vraiment.**_

_**L'animagus garda le silence quelques minutes, semblant réfléchir. La brune ne dit rien de plus attendant que son interlocutrice, qui s'était montrée très bavarde tout au long du dîner, reprenne la parole.**_

_**- Vous savez, finit-elle par dire, je crois qu'éventuellement, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser !**_

_**- Mais encore ? demanda la brune étonnée mais souhaitant tout de même plus d'informations.**_

_**- J'ai vaguement souvenir d'avoir retrouvé, à la mort de mon arrière-grand-père, une espèce de carnet sur lequel étaient dessinés des pentagrammes et tout un tas de symboles sur le temps et les éléments. En fait je crois qu'il a consacré sa vie à ça et que ça l'a rendu cinglé. Mais peut être que ça pourrait vous intéresser. Dit-elle sous le ton de la confidence.**_

_**- Ah…, fut tout ce que la brune put répondre à cela.**_

_**Le silence revient entre les deux femmes qui terminèrent leur dessert chacune plongée dans ses pensées.**_

_**- Il faut que je fasse quelques fouilles, mais je crois savoir où il se trouve. **_

_**- Ça ne vous embête pas de me le confier ?**_

_**- Dans la mesure où vous me promettez de ne pas jouer les apprenties sorcières avec, répondit Minerva avec un petit sourire malicieux. Une fille aussi jolie que vous, ça serait donner du Haggis à un abrutit d'Anglais.**_

_**- J'aime pas le Haggis, répondit Hermione en tentant de camoufler derrière ses cheveux le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.**_

* * *

Le petit alambic terminait d'extraire les dernières gouttes d'essence de tue-loup tandis que la sorcière portait à ébullition du sang de lézard. Elle avait jeté un sort au petit chaudron qui se chargeait de cette tâche afin que la température se stabilise à cent degrés et pas un de plus.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au sablier, il avait bientôt fini de s'écouler. Il ne lui restait qu'à peine cinq minutes avant de poursuivre la confection de la potion. Sans attendre, elle attrapa un pot contenant des limaces à cornes. Elle en prit une qu'elle décapita d'un coup bref, récoltant son sang pour le verser dans une petite coupelle. Elle s'empara ensuite de la fiole contenant l'essence de tue-loup et en versa trois gouttes dans le sang de limace. Les ingrédients crépitèrent un moment avant de prendre une couleur verte. Elle les mélangea de façon à ce qu'ils soient tout à fait homogènes et se prépara à verser le mélange dans le grand chaudron.

La fiole au-dessus du chaudron prête à être versée, elle ne quittait pas des yeux le sablier et guettait de dernier grain de sable. Au moment où il tomba, la sorcière versa le mélange dans le chaudron puis tourna énergiquement une fois dans un sens et une fois dans un autre. Elle fit ce processus dix fois pendant une minute.

La potion vira à une couleur bleu-vert. La sorcière augmenta le feu sous le chaudron, la mixture devait bouillir à petites bulles pendant trois quart d'heure.

Un troisième chaudron apparut sur la table, la sorcière le remplit de moitié d'un liquide blanc. Elle attrapa ensuite une citrouille et la vida. Elle coupa la chair en petit morceau et la jeta dans le chaudron. Elle porta le tout à ébullition pendant vingt minutes.

Pendant ce temps, elle attrapa deux limaces à cornes et les pressa pour en extraire la bave. Dix minutes lui furent nécessaires pour obtenir deux cuillères à café de bave de limace et la sorcière dû maîtriser son self-control pour ne pas écraser tout simplement ces maudites bestioles ! Lorsque ce fut fait, elle disposa quatre coupelles devant elle et un grand verre.

Elle remua le troisième chaudron et y ajouta cent soixante-quinze grammes de poudre blanche. Elle mélangea le tout énergiquement puis reporta son attention sur le chaudron contenant le sang de lézard. Attrapant une pipette, elle aspira le sang pour déposer cinquante gouttes exactement dans deux des quatre coupelles devant elle.

Dans les deux autres, elle déposa une cuillère à café de bave de limace à cornes. Ses deux ingrédients devaient être ajoutés dans la potion l'un après l'autre deux fois de suite. Il lui restait encore dix minutes avant de les verser. La sorcière se tourna donc vers le chaudron dont la préparation avait désormais une jolie couleur orange. Des bouts de citrouilles flottaient à la surface et d'un sort elle mixa le tout. Prenant la louche, elle versa le liquide désormais brun dans le verre jusqu'à ras bord.

- Kult, murmura la sorcière en pointant sa baguette sur le récipient.

La préparation refroidit instantanément. Surveillant l'heure, la sorcière s'empara du verre et le bu d'une traite. Elle fit claquer sa langue de satisfaction rien de mieux qu'un jus de citrouille bien frais pour se désaltérer pendant la préparation d'une potion !

* * *

_**Finalement, la soirée continuait et la discussion reprit sur bon nombres de sujets, mais au bout d'un moment il dévia principalement sur la métamorphose. Entre deux phrases, l'animagus tentait tout de même de poser quelques questions plus personnelles à la jeune femme mais celle-ci les esquivait habilement.**_

_**L'heure avancée de la soirée mit fin à leur conversation passionnée. Le professeur de métamorphose proposa galamment à son invité de la raccompagner jusque chez elle. **_

_**- C'est gentil, mais ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Je vais transplaner jusqu'à mon appartement et m'écrouler dans le lit, mentit Hermione.**_

_**Elle connaissait parfaitement les intentions de l'animagus et ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que la jeune Minerva tombe sur celle qui l'attendait dans sa chambre.**_

_**- C'est dommage. En tout cas, j'ai passé une excellente soirée, répondit l'écossaise sans plus insister.**_

_**- Moi aussi.**_

_**Marchant dans la rue peu fréquentée, Minerva ajusta son manteau sous le regard de la brune. Cette dernière se demandait comment lui dire au revoir, devait-elle lui faire la bise ? Elle n'eut cependant pas besoin d'y réfléchir plus longtemps.**_

_**- Et bien, à la prochaine. Dit Minerva en se rapprochant d'Hermione.**_

_**- Au revoir.**_

_**Tendant sa joue pour que l'animagus lui fasse la bise, cette dernière en profita pour dévier sa trajectoire. La main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, ses doigts jouant avec ses cheveux bouclés, elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son invité**_.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de toucher ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas répondu au baiser de l'écossaise, mais elle n'y avait pas mis un terme tout de suite non plus. La douceur des lèvres de Minerva l'avait un moment déconnectée de la réalité.

_**Lorsqu'elle s'était reculée, tout était confus. **_

_**- Je suis désolée, je…j'ai…quelqu'un, se recula la brune essayant de reprendre calmement le cours de ses idées.**_

_**- Je comprends, répondit Minerva déçue, votre amie…**_

_**- Mon amie ?**_

_**- Milicent je crois, reprit l'animagus.**_

_**- Quoi ? Non ! Enfin… c'est compliqué …, bafouilla la brune.**_

_**- Je comprends. **_

_**- Je suis désolée…. **_

_**- Ne le soyez pas, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée. Si vous avez le temps, passez me voir dans deux jours, je vous donnerai ce dont je vous ai parlé. Bonne nuit. Dit l'écossaise en s'éloignant de la jeune femme.**_

_**- Bonne nuit, murmura Hermione.**_

_**Elle regarda durant quelques secondes la silhouette de Minerva qui s'éloignait doucement dans le froid tombant de l'automne. Elle s'apprêtait à transplaner devant l'auberge lorsqu'elle fut interpellée.**_

_**- Miss Granger ?**_

_**- Oui ?**_

_**Lorsque cela sera un peu plus clair pour vous et que… enfin… si jamais vous en avez envie… n'hésitez pas à passer me voir, dit-elle dans un demi-sourire avant de se retourner pour de bon dans la petite rue adjacente au petit restaurant italien qu'elles venaient de quitter. **_

_**Hermione resta quelques secondes de plus immobile. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Heureusement pour elle, le professeur ne semblait pas attendre de réponse puisqu'elle avait déjà repris son chemin sans un regard en arrière.**_

_**Une brise glaciale la sortit de sa torpeur et elle transplana rapidement à Pré-Au-Lard. **_

La jeune femme était restée une heure au bar de l'auberge après cela. Un verre s'avérait nécessaire et elle n'avait eu aucune envie de se confronter à Minerva dans l'immédiat. Avait-elle elle aussi vécu ce baiser ? Sûrement cela faisait partie de son passé désormais.

* * *

Cela faisait deux heures que la sorcière remuait la potion sans relâche. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front et même le jus de citrouille ne parvenait plus à la rafraichir. Elle allait entrer dans la phase numéro trois de la confection et c'était bien celle-là la plus critique.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais la sorcière était plus éveillée que jamais. Elle avait pendant ses deux dernières heures alterné le mélange de la potion avec la préparation des ingrédients nécessaires pour la suite.

Elle laissa reposer la marmite pour la dernière fois pendant cinq minutes encore puis amorça la phase numéro trois. Elle commença par mettre les neufs tentacules de Murlap qu'elle avait préalablement découpées. Elle ajouta ensuite dix gouttes de sang de salamandre puis remua dix fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

Attrapant l'écorce de Sorbier, elle le pilla jusqu'à obtenir une fine poudre qu'elle versa dans la potion. Elle diminua ensuite le feu sous le chaudron et attendit deux minutes trente avant de verser vingt gouttes de venin de crotale et deux crochets de cobra venimeux. Aux contacts de ces deux ingrédients, la potion explosa et laissa échapper un nuage de fumée avant de redevenir totalement lisse.

La laissant reposer une minute de plus, la sorcière prépara la suite dans l'ordre. L'ajout des derniers éléments devait se faire rapidement et nécessitait une parfaite coordination avec le mélange de la potion qui allait s'effectuer en figure complexe. Afin d'éviter toute erreur, elle avait fait des repères sur le bord du chaudron.

Hermès croassa d'anticipation, il avait bien compris qu'il s'agissait là du moment le plus critique L'excitation de la sorcière était à son comble, sa concentration, au maximum.

_- Ajouter 50g de racine de Mandragore émincée, mélanger trois fois en triangle de droite à gauche en partant du haut._

_- Ajouter 20 gouttes de sécrétion de Bandimon, mélanger trois fois en triangle de gauche à droite en partant du haut._

_- Ajouter deux yeux d'anguilles et trois centilitres de venin d'acromentule, mélanger quatre fois en un pentagone comme dessiné ci-dessous._

La sorcière passa un bras sur son front pour essuyer la sueur qui perlait. Il serait dommage de rater la potion à cause d'une goutte de sueur qui viendrait s'écraser à la surface de la potion.

_- Ajouter une baie de gui, une feuille de napel coupée dans le sens de la longueur et un bézoard émietté. Attention, les trois ingrédients doivent être ajoutés exactement en même temps. À ce moment-là, la potion prend alors une couleur bleu nuit._

_- Laissez reposer trois minutes._

La sorcière laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant que la potion prenait la couleur indiquée par le grimoire. Elle arrivait à la fin de la confection de la potion et chacun de ses gestes étaient savamment calculés.

_- Ajouter quatre gouttes de mucus de Veracrasse et remuer trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis trois fois dans le sens inverse._

_- Ajouter un foie frais de chauve-souris entier._

_- Laisser reposer dix minutes._

La sorcière attrapa la chauve-souris qu'elle avait capturée et la sortit de sa cage. Sans hésiter, elle planta son couteau dans le mammifère et l'éventra de haut en bas. Plongeant ses doigts dans le corps de la bête, elle extirpa sans mal le foie et le balança dans le chaudron. La potion crépita quelques instants avant de redevenir silencieuse. Sans un regard pour l'animal agonisant, la sorcière la jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Hermès se précipita dessus et le dévora avec joie.

Les dix minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence, troublé par le seul bruit du charognard se repaissant de sa proie. La sorcière se saisit délicatement de la fiole dans laquelle elle avait recueilli la fusion de l'essence de lavande avec les épines de porc-épic. Elle coupa totalement le feu sous le chaudron et en préleva une louche.

L'opération qu'elle s'apprêtait à réaliser était délicate car il lui fallait à présent verser le contenu de la louche dans la fiole sans laisser s'en échapper la fumée. Elle parvint à le faire sans mal et la potion prit alors une couleur rouge sang.

Parfait, dit-elle dans un rictus mauvais.

Elle ouvrit un petit coffre et en sortit un cœur humain. Elle le plaça au centre d'un pentagramme qu'elle venait de graver à la craie au centre de la pièce. Cinq bougies apparurent, au bout de chaque branche du pentagramme. Le silence total se fit dans la pièce et une brise se leva lorsque le cœur trouva sa place dans la forme géométrique. La sorcière attrapa la fiole contenant la potion rouge sang.

Elle saisit son grimoire et récita consciencieusement tout en versant le contenu de la fiole sur le cœur.

- Badet i blod ofret sin kjærlighet

- Komme tilbake til meg, dere som ble deres første født

- Sove min lille dragen, drøm, men ikke glem...

- Når dagen vil stige, vil du bli min !

[Baigné dans le sang de leur amour sacrifié

Reviens à moi toi qui fus leur premier né

Dors mon gentil Dragon, rêve mais n'oublie pas…

Quand le jour se lèvera, tu seras à moi !]

Au contact de la potion, le cœur s'embrasa et se consuma au centre du pentagramme. L'énergie qui se dégagea du cœur provoqua une petite tornade dans la pièce. Les bougies s'éteignirent plongeant la pièce dans le noir. Une entité de fumée s'éleva au-dessus du cœur qui finissait de se consumer. L'entité se divisa en deux. Une partie traversa le plafond et disparut tandis que l'autre se précipita sur la sorcière qui l'inspira entièrement.

Elle manqua de s'étouffer et se mit à tousser. Lorsqu'elle retrouva une respiration aisée, un rictus mauvais apparut sur son visage. Elle avait réussi ! Sa vengeance serait bientôt accomplie.

* * *

Les yeux toujours dans le vague du plafond, le souvenir de cette soirée repassait en boucle dans l'esprit de la brune qui désespérait de trouver le sommeil. Le visage d'Axelle vint également se rajouter au tourbillon de pensée de la jeune femme. Axelle…sa blonde lui manquait. Cela faisait plus de quinze jours que Minerva et elle étaient bloquées dans cet espace-temps et aucun indice ne semblait leur donner espoir de retour. La brune n'en parlait pas pour ne pas blesser l'animagus mais sa petite amie lui manquait.

Tout était si simple à ses côtés alors que là, tout lui semblait compliqué. D'ailleurs, que pouvait bien faire la capitaine de volley à cet instant ? La brune aurait donné cher pour le savoir. Elle espérait que Pansy et Fred soient à ses côtés. La jeune moldue n'avait aucune connaissance du monde sorcier et les sorciers eux-mêmes ne devait pas savoir où la directrice de Poudlard et son professeur de métamorphose avaient disparu. Alors pour Axelle… Que savait-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? L'attendait-elle ? Après tout, elles ne s'étaient rien promis… Hermione réalisa soudain à quel point Axelle n'avait jamais précipité les choses, elle n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus. Elles n'avaient jamais discuté de leur relation, tout était spontané, naturel.

Cette pensée serra le cœur d'Hermione. Elle regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir posé les choses. Cependant aujourd'hui, elle se devait d'être réaliste elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison elle avait été envoyée à cette époque, ni combien de temps elle serait bloquée dans ce monde. Il était donc égoïste d'exiger de la blonde qu'elle l'attende indéfiniment.

Minerva bougea dans son sommeil et se retourna vers la brune sans se réveiller.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle ne pouvait nier que le rajeunissement de son mentor la rendait très séduisante. Les rides de l'âge n'étaient quasiment plus visibles, ses cheveux anciennement parsemés de blanc étaient désormais d'un noir de jais flamboyant et son regard brillait d'un vert émeraude éclatant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle se demanda soudain ce qui avait bien pu arriver à l'animagus pour que cet éclat disparaisse. Celle avec qui elle avait dîné avait aussi les yeux qui brillaient d'assurance et de convoitise. Bien malgré elle, elle l'avait admirée tout au long du repas et elle avait pu constater que Minerva était réellement une belle femme. Le genre de femme pour qui vous détournez le regard.

Aussi quand l'écossaise s'était penchée vers elle pour lui dire au revoir et que ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes, Hermione n'avait pas songé à reculer. Instinctivement elle s'était laissée porter par le contact doux.

Elle avait été sur le point de se laisser aller quand elle avait réalisé que ce n'était pas Axelle qui l'embrassait. Elle aurait bien voulu y croire car cela aurait résolu nombre de problèmes mais non en rompant le contact elle avait croisé deux yeux verts comme des émeraudes alors qu'elle les voulait marron.

Bien qu'elle fût déçue, elle ne pouvait pas dire que le baiser était désagréable, au contraire. Était-ce dû au manque ? Ou bien avait-elle fait quelque chose pour que Minerva pense avoir une chance ? Mais elle n'avait pensé qu'à Axelle, à ses cheveux blonds et son sourire les matins où elle s'était réveillée à ses côtés. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre de mot sur ses sentiments pour sa capitaine mais elle s'accrochait à cette histoire d'âme sœur qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier… Même si elle avait répondu favorablement à la sollicitation de Minerva, quelle place aurait eu cette histoire ? Elle n'avait décemment pas le temps de s'autoriser ce genre d'excès.

La jeune femme passa une main devant ses yeux. Tout cela était compliqué ! Elle aurait tellement voulu avoir Ginny à ses côtés pour lui demander conseil. Que pouvait bien faire sa meilleure amie en ce moment ? Remuait-elle ciel et terre pour la retrouver ? Avait-elle pu mettre un nom sur son amante mystère ? Elle pensa alors au divorce. Celui-ci devait être passé à présent. Elle espérait que tout s'était bien déroulé pour la rousse.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette semaine! Qu'en pensez-vous? La semaine prochaine, ça commence à bouger!

Passez une bonne semaine.

Duch et Sol'.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre de la semaine! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Une forme spectrale traversa à vive allure les maisons endormies du village de Pré-au-Lard. Recueillant les résidus magiques autour d'elle, elle cherchait la puissance pour laquelle elle avait été créée. Elle s'arrêta devant l'auberge des Trois balais et s'engouffra par une fenêtre entre-ouverte. Elle respira l'air profondément avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Elle suivit l'effleure de pouvoir et finit par trouver la personne qu'elle cherchait. Sans plus attendre elle fondit dessus tel un faucon sur sa proie.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, sa respiration soudainement obstruée. Prise d'une quinte de toux incontrôlable, elle se redressa brusquement tentant de faire passer la sensation d'étouffement. S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, elle se redressa afin que l'air puisse pénétrer dans ses poumons. La quinte de toux reprit cependant et l'espace d'un instant, Hermione cru qu'elle allait vomir. Alors que les hauts de cœurs succédaient à la toux, elle sentit qu'une main se posait sur son épaule.

- Hermione ? Tout va bien ?

La chaleur de la main réconfortante dans son dos la détendit une seconde avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'il s'agissait de l'écossaise. Son ventre se tordit quand le souvenir de sa soirée avec la jeune Minerva lui revint. Ravalant une montée acide, elle se dégagea de la prise de l'animagus.

- Oui, désolée de vous avoir réveillée ! Dit-elle assez sèchement.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se leva et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sous le regard déçu de son mentor.

Minerva se laissa retomber dans le lit en soupirant. Elle maudit son double pour son geste de la veille. Non seulement elle l'avait embrassée mais suite à cela la jeune femme mettait de la distance entre elles. Le geste de la brune avait blessé l'animagus bien plus que ce qu'elle voulait laisser paraître. Malheureusement, bien qu'elle comprenne parfaitement l'attitude d'Hermione, cela ne faisait pas moins mal pour autant.

L'écossaise avait suivi leur rendez-vous à travers les souvenirs qui se formaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Dès le début, elle avait parfaitement compris ce que son double avait en tête. Son esprit jouait contre elle ; bien qu'elle ait eu envie de l'en empêcher, elle souhaitait contradictoirement que cela se produise.

Et lorsque les lèvres d'Hermione avaient rencontré celles de son passé, elle avait ressenti les mêmes frissons que procurent des lèvres douces. Depuis son lit dans la chambre de l'auberge, Minerva avait ressenti la totalité de l'échange ; la douceur de ses lèvres, la tendresse du baiser, la peau chaude sous ses doigts, sa tentative d'approfondissement soldée par le recul de la brune. L'écossaise n'avait pas manqué non plus le courant électrique qui l'avait parcourue et la déception de son double lorsqu'Axelle avait été évoquée.

Axelle, Minerva se mit un instant à la place de la moldue ; sans nouvelle depuis deux semaines, que pouvait-elle bien penser ? L'animagus était bien contente de se trouver ici avec la jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait fait en découvrant que la brune avait soudainement disparu. D'ailleurs, Severus et Ginny devaient se ronger les sangs à leur recherche. L'un dans l'autre, elle n'aurait pas aimé être à leur place. Si seulement elles avaient pu leur passer un message… Malheureusement elles venaient tout juste de commencer à chercher et pour l'instant, elles n'avaient pas avancé. De plus, elle devait désormais faire profil bas auprès de la bibliothécaire qui pourrait décider de lui interdire définitivement l'accès à son étude si elle jouait encore au trouble-fête.

Hermione claqua la porte de la salle de bain faisant sursauter l'animagus. Elle était dorénavant habillée et sans un mot, elle quitta la chambre laissant Minerva encore plus confuse

* * *

Hermione tapa trois coups rapides contre la porte du bureau du professeur de métamorphose.

- Entrez ! Intima Minerva.

La brune ouvrit la porte et entra discrètement surprise par le ton de l'animagus. Cette dernière était penchée sur une pile de paperasse et la remplissait, maugréant en gaélique.

- Je dérange ? Se risqua Hermione.

Minerva leva subitement le visage vers la nouvelle venue et celui-ci s'adoucit quelque peu, affichant un léger sourire.

- Non, répondit-elle, asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

La brune s'exécuta tandis que son interlocutrice se levait. Elle s'éclipsa une minute dans la pièce adjacente au bureau puis revient un livre à la main. Elle se rassit derrière l'imposant meuble et le tendit à la jeune femme.

Au moment où Hermione s'en saisit, la cheminée crépita et une tête de gobelin apparut.

- Miss McGonagall ?

- Quoi encore ?! Répondit l'interpellée en passant une main sur son visage.

- Après vérification de notre part, aucune erreur n'a été commise de la part de la banque Gringott.

- Ben voyons, répliqua Minerva acerbe.

- Si jamais vous souhaitez faire une réclamation, continua le gobelin impassible, je vous envoie le formulaire n°287 à remplir en trois exemplaires.

- Je l'ai déjà votre foutu formulaire ! S'exclama l'écossaise.

Les joues de l'animagus se coloraient au fur et à mesure que sa colère montait. Le gobelin prit congé au moment où son interlocutrice lui balança un encrier qui explosa dans la cheminée.

- Stupide gobelin ! Jura Minerva en nettoyant l'encre d'un coup de baguette.

Hermione qui avait assisté à l'échange en silence se risqua à poser la question.

- Un problème ?

- Ne m'en parlez pas, j'ai des envies de meurtre. Répondit l'écossaise en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

- À ce point-là ? Ne put s'empêcher de poursuivre la brune curieuse.

Minerva rapprocha le fauteuil du bureau et s'appuya en avant sur ce dernier. Elle attrapa nerveusement une plume et se mit à la tordre pour tenter d'évacuer quelque peu sa colère.

- Figurez-vous qu'il y a deux semaines environ, j'ai perdu ma baguette ! Enfin, je pensais l'avoir perdue.

Comprenant rapidement de quoi il retournait, Hermione ne laissa rien paraître. Peu à l'aise toutefois, elle décida de jouer la comédie.

- Comment ça ? dit-elle d'un ton le plus dégagé possible.

- Ce matin, je suis allée chercher dans mon coffre-fort le livre dont je vous ai parlé. Mais lorsque j'ai passé la porte, je me suis aperçue que…

L'écossaise marqua une pause en sentant sa colère remonter.

- Que ? demanda Hermione, l'encourageant à poursuivre en sachant pertinemment ce qui allait suivre.

- Qu'on m'a volée, explosa Minerva qui, incapable de se contenir, tapa fortement du poing sur la table.

Le geste fit sursauter la jeune femme qui se tassa un peu plus sur son siège en écoutant l'animagus proférer des menaces à l'encontre du voleur.

- Si j'attrape celui qui a osé me faire ça, je lui tords le cou, le découpe en petit morceau et le ferai bouillir à petit feu avant de le transformer en pâté pour chien dont même un cerbère ne voudrait pas ! Et ces incapables de gnomes sur pattes qui osent affirmer que leur banque est inviolable ! Non mais quelle bande d'imbéciles ! Vingt milles gallions disparaissent de mon coffre-fort mais personne n'y a pénétré. Il s'est envolé comme par magie !

A l'entente de l'expression, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sourire qui n'échappa pas à l'animagus. Surprise, elle fut coupée dans son élan et observa la brune.

- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? demanda-t-elle vexée.

- Pardon, s'excusa aussitôt Hermione, c'est juste que vous avez dit que votre argent s'était envolé comme par magie, ce que je trouve assez comique étant donné que nous sommes des sorcières.

L'ironie de la situation arracha un petit sourire à Minerva qui se rassit à son bureau.

- Vous avez fini de vous moquer ?

- Navrée, répondit Hermione en reprenant son sérieux, mais je ne vous pensais pas femme à vous laisser gagner par la colère aussi facilement.

Et c'était vrai, de tout le temps où elle avait côtoyé Minerva McGonagall, elle ne l'avait jamais vue se laisser emporter ; même du temps où la guerre contre Voldemort était devenue sa responsabilité.

- Détrompez-vous Miss Granger, j'ai comme tout le monde mes accès de colère mais je ne suis pas du genre à les laisser s'exprimer en publique.

- Voulez-vous que je vous laisse ? s'enquit la brune.

- Absolument pas, d'ailleurs…

- Oui ?

- Vous pourriez peut-être m'aider !

- A quoi donc ?

- Vous êtes langue de plomb, vous ne pourriez pas faire jouer vos relations pour remettre la main sur ce misérable vers de terre ! Que je puisse moi-même lui tordre le cou !

- Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas très envie de me rendre complice d'un meurtre_. Et surtout le mien_. En plus je… débute à peine dans le milieu et je n'ai vraiment pas de relation qui pourrait vous aider pour le moment.

- Dommage… L'animagus fit une petite moue déçue avant de reprendre d'un air déterminée. Mais il ne perd rien pour attendre !

* * *

La jeune inconnue se réveilla brusquement. Ouvrant les yeux sur un décor qui ne lui était pas familier, elle paniqua un instant et tenta de se lever. Cependant, un sort entravait ses mouvements. Cherchant à se libérer, elle finit par tomber lourdement sur le sol.

Un bruit mat réveilla Pansy. S'étirant, elle mit un moment à réaliser que le canapé en face d'elle était vide. Pleine de courbatures d'avoir dormi dans un fauteuil et la tête prête à exploser, elle se leva néanmoins rapidement pour partir à la recherche de la femme qu'elle avait retrouvée sur le pas de sa porte la veille.

Elle n'eut que quelques pas à faire pour voir cette dernière par terre coincée entre le canapé et sa table basse. L'inconnue la fixait et une lueur de panique brillait à travers son regard. Pansy sortit sa baguette et la libéra du sort d'entrave. Libre de pouvoir bouger, la jeune femme s'éloigna de la brune le plus possible s'acculant au mur le plus proche.

Comprenant sa réaction, l'avocate posa sa baguette sur la table basse et leva les mains pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur d'elle.

- Bonjour, dit Pansy en avançant d'un pas dans sa direction.

- Ikke tilnaerming, cria-t-elle.

Sans faire de geste brusque, Pansy récupéra sa baguette et lança un sort de traduction sur la jeune femme.

- Vous comprenez ce que je dis ?

- Oui, répondit l'inconnue.

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, continua Pansy.

Pour lui prouver ses dires, l'avocate se recula et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil éloigné.

- Je m'appelle Pansy. Et vous ?

- Léann, répondit la jeune femme après quelques secondes, incertaine de comment elle devait se comporter. Où suis-je ?

- Chez moi. Je vous ai trouvé endormie devant ma porte hier soir.

Devant l'air perplexe de Léann, Pansy se leva.

- Je reviens. Ne restez pas debout, installez-vous dans un fauteuil ou le canapé.

Léann regarda l'avocate sortir de la pièce sans lui porter attention. Prudemment, elle étudia la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'était un petit salon. Une table basse était entourée d'un côté par un canapé en cuir marron et de l'autre côté par deux fauteuils assortis au canapé. Dans un coin de la pièce, se trouvait une commode avec un objet rectangulaire posée dessus que Léann n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Deux fenêtres laissaient rentrer la lumière du jour et la seule issue était la porte par laquelle avait disparu Pansy.

Cette dernière revient justement avec un plateau. Elle aperçut Léann debout au milieu de la pièce.

- Asseyez-vous, dit-elle en posant le plateau sur la table basse. Vous voulez du thé ? Du café ?

- Du café, répondit Léann en s'asseyant sur le canapé non sans crainte.

Pansy lui servit une tasse et fit de même pour elle ; un café bien serré effacerait surement les dernières traces d'alcool encore présente dans son organisme.

- Alors, comment avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver devant chez moi ? reprit Pansy curieuse de savoir s'il y avait une brèche dans les sorts de défense de son manoir.

- Comment ça ?

- Ma maison est protégée par un sort qui fait que seules les personnes que j'autorise à venir peuvent la voir, expliqua l'avocate.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Léann, à vrai dire mes souvenirs sont un peu flous et cela fait très longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti comme ça.

- Senti comment ?

- Et bien, c'est difficile à expliquer… mais je dirai que ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi vivante.

- Vivante ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, si c'est du à l'alcool, c'est normal. Le whiskey écossais est plus fort que la moyenne ! ironisa l'avocate pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Oui vivante, répondit sérieusement Léann. Enfin c'était différent avant…

Léann se prit la tête entre les mains en tentant de remettre les évènements dans l'ordre.

- Ça semble si compliqué, dit-elle.

- Quels sont vos derniers souvenirs ? demanda Pansy pour l'aider.

La jeune femme prit un moment avant de répondre, se concentrant sur ses derniers souvenirs récents. Bien évidemment, elle se souvenait de toute sa vie mais elle avait l'impression de ne plus être dans le même monde que celui qu'elle avait connu. À force de concentration, des flash-back lui revinrent.

- « Je te retrouve »… la sorcière !

Léann se mit alors à paniquer.

- La sorcière ! Elle est ici, il faut que je la protège, il faut que je l'empêche de lui faire du mal ! Il faut que je la trouve avant elle.

- Hey, calmez-vous, dit Pansy en forçant Léann rester en place alors que celle-ci se dirigeait déjà dehors.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, elle va lui faire du mal ! répéta-t-elle tandis que ces yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

- La sorcière ? Tenta de comprendre Pansy.

- Oui. Mon bébé, je ne veux pas qu'elle y touche !

- Un bébé ?

- Astrid, répondit Léann qui ne contenait plus ses sanglots.

- Qui est Astrid ?

- Ma fille…

Pansy prit la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien ! Néanmoins, elle était touchée par le désarroi de la jeune femme.

- Ecoutez, je vais vous aider. Mais pour cela, il faut que nous reprenions tout depuis le début pour que je puisse avoir tous les éléments en main pour vous défendre.

- Me défendre ? répéta surprise Léann.

L'avocate sourit. Déformation professionnel, elle venait de ressortir une phrase toute faite qu'elle répétait quotidiennement à ses clients.

- Pour vous aider, reprit Pansy. Vous voulez bien ?

- Oui, merci, répondit sincèrement.

Pansy alla chercher un bloc note et passa en mode avocate.

- Très bien, je vais vous poser quelques questions pour me permettre de comprendre la situation.

- Je vous écoute.

- D'où venez-vous ?

* * *

Minerva regarda une fois de plus l'horloge accrochée au mur de la bibliothèque. Agacée, elle tenta de se reconcentrer sur l'épais volume qu'elle lisait. Cela faisait trois heures qu'Hermione était partie elle ne savait où. La jeune femme ne lui avait rien dit et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi son comportement l'affectait autant. Ou plutôt si, elle ne le savait que trop bien et cela l'énervait encore plus. Elle avait bien compris que la brune ne voulait pas d'elle. Même si elle s'était laissée embrasser par son double, son recul et sa réaction de ce matin parlaient d'elle-même. Pourtant l'écossaise ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse et inquiète pour son ancienne élève.

Cette dernière pénétra à ce moment-là le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se dirigea vers l'animagus qui ne put retenir sa colère que la jalousie sous-jacente attisait.

- Nous venons à peine de commencer les recherches et déjà vous reprenez vos mauvaises habitudes !

- Pardon ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Où étiez-vous ? poursuivit l'écossaise. Cela fait trois heures que je vous attends.

- Avec vous, répondit la brune surprise par le ton de Minerva, avec votre double. Je pensais que vous le saviez, d'autres souvenirs ont dû apparaitre.

- Je ne suis pas nostalgique Miss Granger et je ne passe pas mon temps à vous espionner pour savoir si vous êtes avec mon double ou non.

Alors c'était ça, la jeune femme était avec son double. Que pouvait-elle faire à présent ? Concentrée sur sa recherche elle n'avait pas fait attention à ses nouveaux souvenirs. Mais le sourire de la brune lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans la pièce signifiait que l'entretien entre son double et elle s'était plutôt bien passé. Mais que c'était-il passé exactement ?

- J'espère bien ! s'emporta la brune surprise par le retour du « Miss Granger » dans la bouche de l'écossaise, nous ne sommes pas ensemble figurez-vous ! Et je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre.

- Ça je l'avais remarqué ! Et libre à vous d'aller vous vautrer dans les draps de mon double si vous le souhaitez, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester bloquée ici plus de temps qu'il ne faut et j'apprécierai que pour une fois vous vous investissiez dans des recherches qui vous concerne aussi, il me semble !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en entendant les propos de son ancien mentor. Elle était jalouse d'elle-même !

- Vous êtes ridicule !

- Ridicule ?

- Parfaitement !

- Très bien, dans ce cas je crois que vous avez tout dit !

Minerva se leva brusquement et planta Hermione au milieu de la bibliothèque. Les paroles de la jeune femme l'avaient blessée. Elle savait pourtant que la brune n'avait pas tout tort, mais il était plus facile de se mettre en colère contre son ancienne élève que de se laisser submerger par la peine qu'elle ressentait.

Atteignant rapidement le portail, elle quitta le parc du château et transplana dès qu'elle le put.

* * *

Severus rangeait consciencieusement son bureau depuis maintenant une heure. Après avoir investi le bureau directorial, ces nouvelles responsabilités avaient pris le pas sur son côté maniaque. Il avait donc laissé la paperasse s'entasser sur le meuble. Alors qu'il rangeait tous les documents dans un ordre précis, il tomba sur le bout de légende qu'il avait trouvé juste avant que Minerva et Hermione disparaissent. S'asseyant dans le fauteuil, il la relue.

_Dans les terres ancestrales, jadis vivait_

_Un majestueux dragon à qui tout souriait._

_Embrasant le trône avec sa jeune épouse_

_Il répudia aussi tôt sa belle-mère jalouse._

_La légende raconte qu'une fois rejetée,_

_La sorcière bénit les jeunes mariés._

_Deux ans après naquit une petite fille_

_A l'héritier des mers, elle fut promise._

_Alors que le dragon voulut qu'on la baptise_

_Une malédiction décima la famille._

_Les seuls survivants furent la fille et le père_

_Qui partirent à cheval s'éloigner des terres._

_Traversant sans retour les mers et les vallées_

_Dans un lointain petit village, ils furent cachés._

Le directeur s'imprégna de ce texte pendant quelques minutes. Il avait réussi à mettre la main sur le début de la légende le soir où Minerva et Hermione avaient disparu. Tout cela avait-il un lien ? Tout cela paraissait fou !

Cependant, toutes les pistes avaient été explorées sans succès. Rien ne coutait d'approfondir celle-là. Jetant un peu de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre, il convoqua Ginny dans son bureau.

- Un problème Severus ? demanda la rousse.

- Je voudrais vous voir, j'ai peut-être une nouvelle piste pour Hermione et Minerva.

- J'arrive !

Cinq minutes plus tard, Ginny toquait à la porte avant de pénétrer dans la pièce

- Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Ginny en s'asseyant face au bureau.

- Que faisiez-vous le soir où elles ont disparu ? demanda Severus sans prendre la peine de répondre.

- Et bien, commença la rousse mal à l'aise face à cet épisode, je défiais la gravité avant de tomber dans le lac et d'être secourue par Eindride…

Severus réfléchit un moment. Eindride… le jeune homme venu d'un autre temps, d'un autre monde, était arrivé le soir où Minerva et Hermione avaient disparu, le soir où il avait trouvé le début de la légende ; ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

- J'ai trouvé ça le soir où elles ont disparu, reprit Rogue en tendant au professeur de vol la légende.

- Vous pensez que ça a un lien ? demanda Ginny après l'avoir parcouru.

- Je ne vois que ça, nous avons exploré toutes les autres pistes. De plus Eindride comme vous venez de le dire est apparu ce soir-là exactement. Et notre ami vient d'une autre époque, comme cette légende…

- Vous le soupçonnez ?

- Non, mais il pourrait peut-être nous aider à y voir plus clair.

* * *

Minerva réapparut dans une ruelle isolée du chemin de Traverse. Elle patienta quelques instants que la potion Polynectar cesse de faire effet. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver son vrai visage. Elle se dirigea ensuite d'un pas sûr vers le petit salon de thé où elle avait l'habitude d'aller se réfugier lorsqu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

Une fois arrivée à l'adresse habituelle, elle se demanda un instant si elle ne s'était pas trompée de chemin. En effet, à la place du salon de thé se trouvait un magasin de vêtement. Elle vérifia rapidement l'adresse puis se rendit compte de son erreur, le salon de thé n'existait pas encore.

Ne pas pouvoir accéder à son refuge frustra un peu plus l'animagus qui décida de retourner sur ses pas. A défaut du salon de thé, elle pouvait toujours aller boire un verre au chaudron baveur ; elle était au moins sûre que ce dernier existait à cette époque.

En rejoignant la rue principale du chemin de Traverse, Minerva fut bousculée par une bande d'enfant jouant dans la rue. Avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle se retrouva par terre dans une flaque d'eau, une douleur lui vrillant la cheville droite. La bande d'enfant était déjà loin et pas un seul passant ne fit attention à elle.

Une légère pluie s'abattit sur le chemin de Traverse et ce fut la goutte de trop pour l'écossaise. Elle se sentait pathétique, peinée de sa dispute avec la brune, en colère contre ces enfants qui l'avaient projetée à terre, ignorée par les passants et n'arrivant pas à se relever à cause de sa cheville. La pluie venant mouiller son visage se mêlait aux larmes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à retenir ; trop d'émotions la traversaient.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et la fit sursauter. Elle croisa le regard inquiet d'une jeune femme blonde.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

L'animagus tenta d'effacer rapidement ses larmes de la main avant de répondre.

- Oui,… enfin non… pas vraiment.

- Vous pouvez-vous relever ?

- Non, je crois que je me suis tordue la cheville.

- Faites voir.

Joignant le geste à la parole, la blonde s'accroupit et palpa la cheville de l'animagus.

- Je m'appelle Roxane, je suis médicomage, précisa la blonde. Ne bougez pas.

Elle tira sa baguette et la pointa sur la cheville de l'écossaise. La douleur cessa aussitôt. Se redressant, elle tendit sa main à Minerva pour l'aider à se relever.

- Voilà, il n'y a plus rien, cependant je vous conseille de ne pas trop vous appuyer dessus pendant deux à trois jours histoire de ne pas récidiver et il se peut que vous ayez encore un peu mal pour le moment.

- Merci, fit Minerva reconnaissante en acceptant l'aide que lui offrait la jeune femme.

L'écossaise tenta un petit sourire pour la remercier mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Elle afficha une petite grimace en posant précautionneusement sa cheville par terre.

- Appuyez-vous sur moi.

- Merci, mais je ne voudrais pas abuser, reprit l'animagus en acceptant le bras tendu. Je devrais peut-être rentrer.

- Vous êtes sûre ? fit la blonde. Vous avez l'air de quelqu'un qui semble avoir besoin de vider son sac. Venez, je vous offre un verre.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous l'offrir, réplica Minerva, pour m'avoir aidée.

- Très bien, offrez-moi un verre, et je serai l'oreille attentive dont vous semblez avoir besoin.

- Vous faites psychomage aussi ? s'enquit l'écossaise qui n'eut d'autre choix de suivre la jeune femme qui avait accroché son bras.

- Seulement pour les brunes mignonnes aux yeux verts qui se tordent la cheville. Répondit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

* * *

Eindride pénétra dans le bureau du directeur, ce dernier l'avait convoqué sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il espérait seulement que cela n'avait rien à voir avec les cours qu'il dispensait.

- Vous vouliez me voir Monsieur ?

- Oui asseyez-vous.

Le jeune homme prit place aux côtés de Ginny déjà présente.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non, répondit Severus. Bon, ne passons pas par quatre chemins. Je voudrais savoir si vous connaissez ceci.

Rogue tendit un parchemin au blond.

- Où avez-vous eu ceci ? demanda Eindride troublé.

- Nous faisions des recherches dessus aux moments où nos amies ont disparu. Répondit Ginny.

- Ton amie et la directrice c'est ça ?

- Oui.

Eindride fronça les sourcils. Sa femme l'avait prévenu que la sorcière était derrière tout ça, mais derrière quoi exactement ? Pour le moment il n'avait rien constaté d'autre que son retour dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Il se trouve que je connais cette légende, dit-il prudemment, en fait j'en fait moi-même partie.

- Comment ça ? demanda le directeur.

- Je ne connais pas la fin de cette légende mais elle se poursuit ainsi.

_La sorcière revint pour assoir son pouvoir_

_Et le peuple subit son plus grand désespoir._

_Au fond des mers anciennes, le prince grandit_

_Sans jamais qu'il n'oublie celle qui lui fut promit _

_Pendant vingt longues années, ils furent recherchés_

_Et c'est l'amour du prince qui les fit trouver._

_La petite princesse s'était transformée,_

_En un Dragon Blanc aux ailes affutées._

_Au fond des mers anciennes où régnait le jeun' prince_

_Le mariage fut célébré en ses provinces._

_Dans le creux des montagnes du Mont Argenté_

_Le palais des mariés fut inauguré._

_Dans les terres profondes des empires guerriers_

_Le pouvoir du dragon venait de s'éveiller_

_Voulant s'en emparer, la sorcière trouva_

_Les livres de magie qui les lui livrera._

_Lisant la légende, elle fut étonnée,_

_Il lui fallait le sang pur du jeune premier._

_Sa dague en main, elle souleva le caveau_

_Dans lequel il ne restait pas même un seul os._

_De rage elle fit subir à sa cour ses tourments_

_Dont la pluie fracassante balaya le sang._

_Partie à la recherche des anciens souverains_

_Qu'elle croyait depuis longtemps déjà éteints._

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Ginny

- La sorcière dont fait référence cette légende est en réalité la grand-mère de mon épouse, expliqua tristement Eindride, elle est assoiffée de pouvoir et marche sur les cadavres pour y arriver. Quant à moi, je suis le prince des mers qui a épousé le dragon blanc.

Eindride sourit à ce souvenir.

- Le plus beau jour de ma vie, murmura-t-il.

- D'accord, mais comment ça peut nous aider à retrouver Miss Granger et Minerva ? poursuivit Rogue.

- Avez-vous essayé un sort de localisation ? demanda Eindride.

- Oui, mais c'était un sort simple, peut-être qu'avec un sort plus complexe nous aurions un résultat, réfléchit à voix haute le directeur.

- Il faut essayer, dit Eindride, je ne connais pas le rapport avec votre amie mais la sorcière est de retour sinon je ne serai pas dans votre monde, et ma femme non plus.

- Ta femme ? demanda Ginny.

- Oui, elle est venue me parler pendant mon sommeil, elle est ici aussi, mais je ne sais pas encore où.

- Très bien, cherchons ce sort de localisation et nous pourrons l'appliquer également à votre femme, conclut Severus.

* * *

- Il se fait tard, dit Minerva, il va falloir que je rentre, mon amie va s'inquiéter si elle ne me voit pas revenir.

- Je vous raccompagne, dit Roxane, où logez-vous ?

L'animagus avait passé toute l'après-midi avec la blonde et parler lui avait fait plus de bien qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Bien évidement elle n'avait pas tout dit mais avoir une oreille attentive lui avait permis de clarifier un peu plus la situation avec Hermione. De plus, Roxane était une jeune femme charmante et elle avait apprécié discuter avec elle. La médicomage s'était évertuée à lui changer les idées et même si elle s'était montrée un peu curieuse quant à son histoire, elle ne l'avait à aucun moment jugée.

- Je loge à l'auberge de Pré-Au-Lard.

- C'est parfait, j'habite moi-même à Pré-Au-Lard. Dit Roxane en se levant. Venez, je vous raccompagne.

* * *

Hermione soupira en refermant le volume qu'elle lisait, celui-ci, comme les trois autres qu'elle avait parcouru ne lui apprenaient rien qu'elle ne savait déjà. Consultant l'horloge de la bibliothèque, elle constata qu'il était bientôt dix-neuf heures. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et elle quitta la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour rejoindre l'auberge de Pré-Au-Lard. Elle espérait que l'écossaise y soit car elle devait mettre plusieurs choses au clair.

Elle savait que ça ne lui ferait pas plaisir, n'ayant maintenant plus aucun doute sur les sentiments de l'animagus à son égard. Cependant elle se devait de lui dire qu'elle pensait toujours à Axelle et qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas s'engager dans une quelconque autre relation pour le moment. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rentrer à leur époque et voir comment se déroulerait la suite. Elle voulait retrouver Ginny pour pouvoir se confier et elle voulait retrouver Axelle pour l'aider à faire le point. Elle n'oubliait pas cette histoire d'âme sœur qu'elle devait trouver si elle ne voulait pas mourir mais elle avait besoin de temps et de conseils. Elle n'oubliait pas non plus la prophétie et cette jeune femme qu'elle devait sauver…

Elle ne voulait pas blesser l'écossaise, mais elle voulait être claire avec elle. Elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps elles étaient bloquées à cette époque et la jeune femme ne voulait pas rester en conflit avec Minerva.

Parcourant les champs qui bordaient la route qui reliait Poudlard au village sorcier, la brune profita des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée. Se laissant porter par la brise légère elle écoutait les derniers chants d'oiseaux qui n'avaient pas encore commencé leur migration.

Arrivant au croisement d'un chemin qui courait à travers champs, Hermione décida de poursuivre par la droite rallongeant son chemin de retour. Suivant la boucle qui contournait le village, elle entendit le bruit caractéristique du transplanage.

Minerva et Roxane apparurent sur un chemin peu fréquenté. Une trentaine de mètres devant elle se trouvait une jeune femme que Minerva reconnut.

- Hermione !

La brune se retourna à l'appel de son nom. Elle vit alors Minerva au bras d'une blonde. Cette dernière murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de l'écossaise qui rigola.

Hermione tiqua à cette vision. Minerva était partie en lui reprochant d'aller batifoler au lieu de se concentrer sur les recherches. Et voila qu'elle faisait exactement la même chose. Que cherchait-elle à faire exactement?

Elle voyait l'animagus s'avancer doucement vers elle, rigolant comme une dinde à ce que lui disait la blonde et s'accrochant à son bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage. De là où elle se trouvait, elle aurait cru avoir affaire à Lavande Brown.

La colère s'empara d'Hermione. Minerva l'attaquait avec des propos infondés et jaloux. Et derrière elle prenait la fuite pour ensuite revenir au bras d'une inconnue. Au fur et à mesure que les deux femmes se rapprochaient, la colère d'Hermione prenait possession de son corps. Elle sentait la fureur de la dragonne monter dangereusement, prête à s'exprimer.

Le regard fixé sur la blonde, Hermione respirait difficilement. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge et son regard changea de couleur.

- Hermione, commença Minerva, je te prés...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, Hermione recula et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose, elle se transforma.

La dragonne se hissa sur ses pattes arrière et poussa un rugissement qui fit frissonner Minerva. La queue battant furieusement l'air, la dragonne retomba sur ses pattes avant, sa gueule suivant le mouvement, une gerbe de flamme fonçant droit sur les deux femmes.

* * *

Voilà pour cette semaine, qu'en pensez-vous?

Duch et Sol'.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre de la semaine, bonne lecture.

* * *

- D'accord Pansy, ça y est, c'est bon, maintenant ce n'est plus drôle ! dit Fred en regardant successivement l'avocate et Léann.

- Si seulement c'était une blague, répondit sombrement la brune.

Après avoir discuté une bonne partie de la journée avec son invitée surprise, Pansy avait décidé de l'emmener chez Karen et Fred tant tout cela lui paraissait irréaliste. À leur arrivée, ses deux amies avaient d'abord cru que cette jeune femme était l'une des conquêtes de l'avocate cependant, elles avaient vite réalisé leur erreur. Elles étaient à présent toutes les quatre réunies autour d'un verre et Léann venait de terminer son récit.

- Excusez-moi mais c'est quand même assez barge comme histoire ! Une sorcière qui se trouve être votre grand-mère en veut à votre enfant qui a, lui aussi, mystérieusement disparu dans le temps. Résuma Fred.

- Chérie, s'il te plait… dit doucement Karen en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de sa femme.

Fred soupira en passant une main devant ses yeux, elle était épuisée et n'attendait que le moment où elle pourrait aller au lit ; malheureusement les choses semblaient être bien plus compliquées que ça.

- Bien, et qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous avec toute cette histoire ? demanda-t-elle finalement

- Je n'en sais rien mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on ne peut pas la laisser seule, dit Pansy.

Léann et Karen gardaient le silence, suivant l'échange des deux femmes. L'avocate caressait instinctivement son ventre tout en observant la jeune femme qui semblait totalement perdue. Elle avait répondu à toutes leurs questions et à aucun moment, la rousse n'avait mis sa parole en doute. Les événements semblaient s'être bouleversés dans sa vie et karen était persuadée que ce n'était pas le hasard qui l'avait poussée jusqu'à elles.

N'écoutant plus l'échange autour d'elle, Léann ne pouvait détacher son regard du ventre de Karen. La future maman devait être à six ou sept mois de grossesse et le bébé ne tarderait pas à arriver. Alors qu'elle laissait ses pensées dériver, l'image de sa fille se superposa. Son bébé avait à peine deux ans, comment allait-elle faire pour la sauver ? Elle ne savait déjà pas par où commencer. Bien qu'elle déteste ça, elle devait accepter l'aide des trois jeunes femmes si elle voulait avoir une chance de retrouver sa petite fille.

Secouant la tête pour faire passer ses idées sombres, Léann essaya de se reconcentrer sur la discussion qui avait lieu ; cependant, une douleur s'insinua brusquement dans sa poitrine et elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de douleur. Portant rapidement une main sur son cœur, elle tenta de se lever avant de s'écrouler brusquement au sol, inconsciente.

Le bruit de chute alerta Pansy et Fred qui s'approchèrent rapidement. Laissant les gestes parler pour elle, Fred prit son pouls avant de la placer en PLS. Sa respiration était faible ce qui inquiétait le lieutenant ; ce n'était pas un simple malaise. Restant concentrée sur la jeune femme, elle passa la main dans son dos pour la maintenir contre ses genoux.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, indiqua la pompier.

- On transplane pour Sainte Mangouste ? demanda Karen

- Non, je ne sais pas si cela peut aggraver les séquelles, Pansy, aide-moi ! Tiens-la le temps que j'aille chercher un brancard dans ma voiture.

Alors que l'avocate se plaçait dans le dos de Léann, Fred se releva avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang. Pansy s'écarta doucement pour voir d'où ça pouvait provenir.

- Fred, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Elle va finir par se vider si on ne fait rien !

- Ok, bon tant pis c'est une urgence, je transplane avec elle pour Sainte Mangouste, on se retrouve là-bas. Dit-elle en soulevant la jeune femme dans ses bras, tachant au passage ses vêtements.

En la maintenant comme ça contre elle, elle comprimait la plaie et espérait que l'écoulement diminuerait. Elle s'apprêta à transplaner mais une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Attends, si on l'emmène comme ça, on va nous poser des questions et on ne pourra pas y répondre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes dans ce cas Pansy ?!

- Poudlard !

* * *

- _Ne t'éloigne pas trop chérie, dit Halvard._

- _Promis papa, dit la petite fille blonde qui était déjà partie pour explorer chaque étalage du marché._

_L'homme sourit en secouant la tête avant de reporter son attention sur sa liste de courses. Il s'arrêta devant un stand attendant patiemment son tour._

- _Bonjour Halvard, salua le commerçant, de quoi as-tu besoin ?_

- _Bonjour Kieran, j'aurais besoin de quelques pommes pour faire une tarte et de quelques oranges._

- _Pas de soucis, je te prépare ça. Au fait, j'ai reçu le fromage que tu cherchais la dernière fois, tu voudras y goûter ?_

- _Avec plaisir_

_Tandis que le marchant disparut derrière les rideaux de l'étalage, le roi discutait avec quelques passants. Alors que Kieran revenait avec la meule et les fruits, un garçon d'une dizaine d'années le bouscula avant de s'enfuir rapidement à travers la foule. _

- _Il m'a volé ! cria le primeur._

_Réalisant la situation, Halvard ne réfléchit pas plus et se précipita à la suite du petit voleur._

_L'enfant avait pas mal d'avance sur son assaillant mais ce dernier le retrouva à un croisement un peu plus loin. Le jeune garçon était entouré et se tenait aux côté de sa fille. Attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer, Halvard resta en retrait._

- _Non ne pleure pas s'il te plait, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je voulais pas te faire du mal. S'excusa le garçon au bord des larmes tandis que la petite blonde frottait sa robe pour en enlever la terre, le regard brillant._

_Le roi finit par se mettre à la hauteur des deux enfants._

- _Léann ? Est-ce que ça va ?_

- _Papa, fit la blonde en se jetant dans ses bras._

- _Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas lui faire mal, je l'ai pas vu, je l'ai pas fait exprès, dit le garçon qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses sanglots._

- _Calme toi, tout va bien, ce n'est pas grave. Dit Halvard en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant. Cependant, je sais ce que tu as fait et ce n'est pas bien._

_Il désigna d'un geste de la tête la pomme que l'enfant tenait fermement dans sa main._

- _Je sais monsieur ! Pardon, dit-il en lui tendant le fruit_

- _Garde-la, je la payerai mais tu vas venir avec nous et t'excuser auprès du commerçant. _

_Le garçon acquiesça et suivit le mouvement. Après s'être excusé, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire._

- _Bon, les courses sont finies Léann, nous allons rentrer et toi, dit-il en désignant le garçon, tu vas venir avec nous et je contacterais tes parents pour qu'ils viennent te chercher. _

_Le petit brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Halvard était déjà en route. La petite fille qu'il avait bousculée se mit à ses côtés et se mit à parler._

- _Je m'appelle Léann et toi ?_

- _Jêra._

_La blonde lui fit un sourire éblouissant avant de continuer._

- _Et bien Jêra, puisque tu m'as renversée, tu dois devenir mon chevalier servant !_

- _Non, dit-il Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès._

- _Et alors, c'est comme ça et sinon je le dirais à mon père !_

- _Rapporteuse ! _

_Léann lui tira la langue mais il continua avant elle_

- _Bon d'accord mais seulement parce que t'es jolie._

_Cette fois, ils sourirent tous les deux et la petite blonde lui prit la main. _

_Continuant leur marche, ils arrivèrent rapidement dans un domaine imposant. Les grilles s'ouvrirent devant eux et le jeune garçon comprit qu'il avait affaire à un noble du royaume. Sans rien dire, il continua d'avancer mais son appréhension grandissait. Devant la porte de la grande maison, l'homme se retourna vers sa fille._

- _Chérie, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait, j'aimerais parler à Jêra._

- _D'accord, mais il vient jouer après ! dit-elle autoritaire_

- _Oui promis._

_La blonde s'éloigna et Halvard se retourna vers le garçon avant de s'abaisser pour être à sa hauteur._

- _Explique-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça ? _

_Le sourire qu'affichait Jêra disparut aussitôt. Il baissa la tête de honte mais le roi lui saisit le menton délicatement pour relever son visage._

- _Je ne dirais rien à tes parents mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu as volé cette pomme._

_Le ton de la voix était doux et le petit garçon sentit les larmes monter._

- _Ne pleure pas, je ne vais pas te disputer alors ?_

- _Je… Je… Je ne voulais pas mais… _

_L'estomac du garçon gronda de mécontentement interrompant ainsi sa phrase. Le roi avait bien compris que l'enfant n'avait pas fait ça de bon cœur. Il savait que depuis que la sorcière avait pris le pouvoir, certaines régions du royaume étaient en pénurie de nourriture et que son peuple y mourrait de faim. Le village était isolé, les vivres avaient parfois du mal à être acheminés et tout le monde ne mangeait pas à sa faim.  
_

- _Jêra, depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ?_

- _Avant-hier dit-il honteux._

- _D'accord, et tes parents, où sont-ils ? _

- _Je… sniff…_

_Cette fois les larmes coulaient et le garçon ne pouvait plus les arrêter._

- _Je n'ai plus de parents. souffla-t-il. Je vis à l'orphelinat mais…_

- _Il a brûlé avant-hier._

_L'enfant acquiesça et Halvard put y lire toute sa détresse. Ne voulant pas le laisser, une idée germa dans sa tête._

- _Jêra, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer, commença-t-il en capturant l'attention de l'enfant. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour aider Sven le palefrenier. Si tu acceptes, en contrepartie de ton travail, tu seras logé, nourri et une petite bourse de 1200 NOK te sera donnée par mois. Cependant, tu peux aussi refuser dans ce cas, tu resteras avec nous jusqu'à ce que l'orphelinat soit reconstruit et je t'y reconduirais._

_Les larmes coulaient encore le long de ses joues mais Jêra se jeta dans les bras de Halvard. Le roi, tout d'abord surpris, lui rendit son étreinte. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le garçon repris un air digne et fière._

- _Merci, je serais à la hauteur._

_Le roi allait répondre mais la voix de Léann interrompit l'échange._

- _Ça y'est papa, t'as finit je veux jouer avec Jêra moi !_

_L'homme regarda le petit garçon qui attendait son accord._

- _File, tu commences demain. Je te présenterais Sven après mangé._

* * *

Minerva plongea sur Roxane pour la protéger des flammes. Roulant dans l'herbe, elles tombèrent dans un petit fossé hors de vue du dragon.

- Reste là, dit Minerva en se redressant aussitôt tandis qu'un rugissement puissant se faisait entendre.

- Attends, dit Roxane, tu vas te faire tuer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est mon amie, elle ne me fera rien. _Enfin j'espère._

L'écossaise sortit de sa cachette tandis que la dragonne battait furieusement de la queue, les cherchant du regard. Prudemment, l'animagus s'avança en attirant l'attention de la dragonne.

- Hermione ? C'est moi, tu n'as rien à craindre, tenta-t-elle en levant les mains.

Un mouvement brusque l'obligea cependant à se baisser afin de ne pas se faire percuter par la longue queue pleine de piques. Relevant la tête, Minerva dû rouler sur le côté afin d'éviter la gerbe de flamme qui suivit.

- Hermione ! Je t'en prie c'est moi, c'est Minerva.

Hermione n'avait aucun contrôle sur son animagus et assistait impuissante aux attaques que subissait l'écossaise. Rassemblant sa magie afin de contrer l'esprit puissant de l'animal, elle parvint à reprendre le dessus sur la dragonne. Son regard de braise redevient couleur noisette alors qu'il plongeait dans celui émeraude de son mentor.

Minerva sentit le changement et s'approcha, la paume tendue vers la gueule de la dragonne. Doucement, cette dernière tendit son museau.

- Là, fit Minerva, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Le soleil se coucha définitivement, laissant place à la lune et la nuit noire. Au moment où Minerva allait toucher le museau fumant de la dragonne, celle-ci se transforma à nouveau.

L'animagus eut tout juste le temps de rattraper une Hermione nue et inconsciente avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

* * *

- Vous allez vous installer dans le quartier Est, dit Jêra, la maison près de la rivière. Aksel va vous y conduire.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit l'homme en serrant la main du chef de la résistance.

- Je vous en prie, prenez le temps de vous installer, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. Demain, vos fils et vous serez répartit dans les équipes pour aider à la rénovation du village.

L'homme acquiesça et le remercia encore une fois. Il fit signe à sa famille et suivit le dénommé Aksel qui leur montra l'endroit de leur refuge. Leur guide en profita pour expliquer l'organisation du village et le roulement d'équipe. Il précisa que solidarité et entraide étaient les mots d'ordre et que tout crime ou délit était passible d'expulsion.

Jêra nota les nouveaux venus dans le registre du village et accueillit la famille suivante. Plus le temps passait, plus les réfugiés arrivaient en masse. Le nouveau roi asseyait sa dictature et dévastait les villages pour faire des exemples. Bien évidemment, les plus démunis étaient frappés en premier.

Eléa pénétra dans la cabane qui tenait lieu de bureau au leader de la résistance. Tendrement, elle passa ses bras autour des épaules de son époux et l'embrassa. Jêra se laissa aller à l'étreinte et se détendit.

- Il en arrive chaque jour, dit-il, le village ne va pas pouvoir tous les accueillir à ce rythme.

- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ces pauvres gens à la merci du commandant Holm.

- Je sais mon amour, je vais trouver une solution. Je sais qu'il existe un moyen d'agrandir les frontières de la barrière de protection mais il faut que je retrouve comment.

- D'accord, je te fais confiance. Auras-tu besoin de mon aide ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, nous verrons tout cela demain. Il me reste une dernière famille à loger et je te rejoins.

- Je t'attends.

Eléa embrassa Jêra puis le laissa à ses occupations tandis qu'il faisait signe à la dernière famille d'approcher.

* * *

Minerva conjura une couverture pour couvrir Hermione tandis qu'elle passait délicatement la main sur sa joue afin de la réveiller.

- Hermione, réponds-moi. Dit-elle doucement

Inquiète de la non-réaction, l'écossaise la secoua doucement mais sans succès.

- Roxane, appela-t-elle.

La blonde sortit du ravin et accourut.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Moi oui, mais c'est Hermione. Elle s'est évanouie, je n'arrive pas à lui faire reprendre conscience.

- C'était…c'était elle le dragon ?

- Oui, écoute, je te promets de tout t'expliquer mais là, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je ne peux pas la ramener à l'auberge comme ça.

- Suis-moi, répondit simplement la blonde.

Jetant un sortilège pour alléger le poids de la brune, Minerva la maintient fermement contre elle et suivit la médicomage.

Après quelques minutes de marche, elles arrivèrent chez la jeune femme. Bien qu'isolée, la maison semblait chaleureuse et accueillante. Roxane ouvrit la porte et l'aida à passer l'entrée. Minerva s'arrêta une seconde pour regarder la décoration de la pièce. Bien que succincte, celle-ci était raffinée et élégante ; les cadres au mur étant choisis avec gout. Pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cheminée pour la raviver, Roxane désigna le canapé dans le salon.

- Installe-la ici, je reviens avec du bois.

Faisant comme demandé, Minerva déposa Hermione contre les coussins et déplaça sa main pour lui caresser le front. Cependant, elle interrompit son geste en découvrant que sa main était poisseuse de sang. Inspirant calmement pour ne pas céder à la panique grandissante qui l'envahissait, elle appela la blonde.

- Roxane, j'ai besoin de toi.

- J'arrive, dit cette dernière ramenant deux bûches pour les jeter dans l'antre.

Passant outre la nudité de la jeune femme, l'animagus chercha où se situait la blessure. Rapidement, elle trouva une plaie sur le flanc gauche d'Hermione. L'entaille ne semblait pas très profonde, mais elle saignait abondamment.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Roxane.

- Elle a une plaie sur le côté gauche, tu peux faire quelque chose ?

- Laisse-moi voir.

Roxane s'approcha du corps d'Hermione et l'examina rapidement. Palpant la blessure, elle lança le sort adéquat. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, rien ne se produisit. Stupéfaite, la blonde essaya tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait ; sans succès.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit la médicomage. Ça devrait marcher sans problème.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Essaye pour voir.

- Je ne connais que quelques sorts basiques et les sorts de soin ne sont vraiment pas ma spécialité.

- On verra. Fais comme moi !

Imitant le geste de la médicomage, Minerva pointa sa baguette sur la plaie, la main légèrement tremblante.

- Vulnera Sanentur, dit-elle en passant sa baguette sur toute la longueur de la plaie.

Les saignements tarirent laissant apparaitre l'ampleur de la blessure. L'écossaise répéta son geste une deuxième fois et la plaie se referma doucement, du plan profond au plan superficiel. Un troisième passage fut nécessaire pour refermer complètement la plaie. Cette dernière laissa toutefois une longue cicatrice en dessous des côtes de la jeune femme.

L'animagus recouvrit le corps nu d'Hermione avec la couverture puis caressa son visage. La brune bougea sous la caresse et ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

- Minerva ? murmura-t-elle.

- Je suis là Hermione tout va bien.

- Je…je t'ai blessée ?

- Non rassure toi, par contre toi tu l'es, ne fais pas de mouvement brusque.

La brune allait protester mais l'animagus la devança.

- Je sais que nous avons pas mal de points à éclaircir mais pour l'instant repose toi, tu en as besoin.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans la cabane hurlante, enfin avant qu'elle ne le devienne, c'est la maison de Roxane.

- Roxane ?

A l'entente du prénom, le regard noisette redevient de braise un court instant.

- Doucement Hermione, tu n'as rien à craindre, repose-toi, nous discuterons demain.

La brune acquiesça sentant ses paupières devenir lourdes.

Roxane arriva avec deux tasses de thé et en tendit une à l'écossaise.

- Tiens, ça te fera du bien.

- Merci, répondit l'animagus en s'éloignant pour ne pas réveiller la brune.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Asseyons-nous, ça risque d'être un peu long…

* * *

_Jêra observait Léann à distance. Les années étaient passées depuis leur rencontre mais jamais il n'avait cessé d'être éblouit par la beauté de la jeune femme. Il l'aimait, indiscutablement. Avec le temps, ils étaient devenus proches mais visiblement pas assez. Ces dernières semaines, il combattait un sentiment qui lui était encore inconnu jusque-là ; la jalousie. Léann était assise à une dizaine de mètres de lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, cependant, la jalousie le piqua quand l'expression sur le visage de la jeune femme changea. Alors qu'il étalait le foin dans l'étable, il vit l'étranger arriver près d'elle._

_Avec ses traits angéliques et son sourire bien trop fier, l'étranger offrit des fleurs à la jeune femme. Léann le remercia d'une étreinte qui semblait bien trop intime à Jêra. Inconsciemment, il sera un peu plus fort la fourche qu'il tenait avant de la balancer dans un tas de fumier au loin. _

- _Elle n'est pas pour toi Jêra, dit Halvard en pénétrant dans l'étable._

- _Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il déçu et blessé._

_Le roi s'approcha du jeune homme et posa une main sur son épaule. Comme lorsqu'il était enfant, son regard était bienveillant. _

- _Elle n'est pas pour toi car elle est déjà promise à quelqu'un d'autre depuis sa naissance. _

- _Je ne comprends pas, fit Jêra._

- _Il est temps que tu connaisses notre histoire et puisque je te considère comme mon fils, je vais te la raconter._

_Laissant son travail inachevé, Jêra le suivit. Ils empruntèrent un petit chemin à l'ouest du village qui montait dans la montagne. La pente était raide et bien qu'en forme, Jêra avait du mal à suivre la cadence de son père. Il savait aussi qu'au-delà de la rivière glacée, personne n'était jamais revenu de son périple. Il laissa de côté ses interrogations et se concentra sur sa marche. Sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, ils traversèrent la rivière et Jêra fut éblouit par ce qu'il vit. _

- _Mais, comment ?commença-t-il confus_

_Le roi lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, le même que Léann se dit le jeune homme._

- _Comment peut il y avoir des montagnes de ce côté alors que l'on ne les voit pas sans traverser la rivière ? _

- _Tu as devant toi : __Forseti__, Frigg et Sól : les monts glacés. Il y a longtemps, alors que la guerre ravageait les peuples de notre royaume, une jeune fille nommée Hela trouva le moyen de protéger les guerriers de la mort. C'était une puissante magicienne et son cœur était pur, malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas des hommes qui gouvernaient. Les chefs des armées voyaient en elle une menace pour leur rang et décidèrent de l'éliminer. Alors qu'elle allait fêter ses vingt-trois ans, elle fut empoisonnée et jetée dans la Gjoll, la rivière qui sépare le monde des vivants de celui des morts. Cependant, l'histoire raconte que les trois déesses __Forseti__, Frigg et Sól sauvèrent son corps avant que celui-ci ne traverse le pont Gjallarbru et n'entre dans le royaume de Loki, le roi des enfers. _

- _Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ?_

_Halvard s'installa sur une pierre et plongea dans ses souvenirs._

- _Le cœur de la jeune fille était si bon que les trois déesses la sauvèrent de la mort. Cependant, pour la sauver, elles durent faire fusionner son corps et celui d'une autre créature. La créature choisie fut un Dragon. Les déesses n'avaient pas fait ce choix au hasard, la famille de dragon était l'une des plus puissante ; Hela devint une magicienne redoutable et une puissante guerrière capable de se transformer en dragon pour se protéger. _

- _Quel est le rapport avec cet endroit ?_

- _Pour protéger ses pouvoirs, les trois déesses créèrent ces trois montagnes ; entourées par la Gjoll gelée, celle-ci engloutira quiconque voudra traverser dont l'âme ne serait pas pure._

- _Et Hela, qu'est-elle devenue ?_

- _Elle a fait ce pour quoi elle a été sauvée, elle a rétablie la paix et est devenue souveraine. Depuis ce temps, le royaume est protégé par les dragons mais malheur arrivera si leurs pouvoirs tombent entre de mauvaises mains._

- _Mais quel est le lien avec vous dans tout ça ? _

_Halvard sourit devant la pertinence de sa question, il savait qu'il ne faisait pas d'erreur._

- _Moi, j'avais pour mission de protéger le peuple et les dragons. Lors du baptême de Léann, la sorcière qui règne à présent nous a attaqués durant la cérémonie. Ce jour-là j'ai échoué dans le plus grand de mes devoirs, protéger ma famille et protéger mon peuple. J'ai perdu ma femme, et je ne dois ma fuite qu'à beaucoup de chance. Heureusement, les monts glacés gardent nos pouvoirs et lorsque je suis arrivé ici, j'ai demandé l'asile au chef de ce village en contrepartie d'une protection._

- _Le roi, souffla Jêra, vous êtes le roi. Donc Léann est la princesse ! C'est pour ça que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble je ne suis qu'un simple garçon d'écurie._

- _Non tu te trompes Jêra, ce n'est pas à cause de ton statut, c'est à cause du sien. L'homme que tu as vu à ses côtés est le prince Eindride ; ils ont été promis l'un à l'autre dès leur plus jeune âge. _

- _Il n'y a pas de moyen de changer ça ? demanda-t-il gonflé d'espoir_

- _Non, Léann doit me succéder et son rôle est grand, mais ce n'est pas la principale raison ; Léann te considère comme un frère, elle ne voit pas autrement._

- _Je sais, répondit tristement Jêra, je l'avais remarqué._

- _Ne sois pas triste mon fils, tu trouveras un jour quelqu'un qui te regarde comme tu la regardes, et à ce moment-là, tu seras l'homme le plus heureux du monde. En attendant, j'ai une mission à te confier._

- _Je vous écoute._

- _Je voudrais que tu veilles sur elle comme tu l'as toujours fait depuis ce jour où tu l'as renversé sur le marché._

- _C'était un accident, protesta Jêra comme à chaque fois qu'on lui rappelait l'incident._

- _Et tu sais ce qui m'a plu en toi ce jour-là ?_

- _Non._

- _Bien que tu sois poursuivi pour le vol de la pomme, tu t'es arrêté pour la consoler. Tu savais que tu pouvais avoir des problèmes et pourtant tu t'es arrêté. C'est ce qui fait ta grandeur d'âme Jêra, ne l'oublie jamais._

- _Je vous le promets. Et je vous promets de prendre soin de Léann même si je dois y laisser ma propre vie._

- _J'espère que tu n'auras pas besoin d'arriver à une telle extrémité mon fils. Néanmoins, si cela arrivait, tu ne seras pas sans défense._

- _Comment ?_

_Halvard se leva de sa pierre et entraîna le jeune homme jusqu'à une grotte située au cœur des montagnes_

- _Si un jour tu as besoin de magie pour défendre le village ou Léann, répondit le roi, il y a derrière cette paroi des grimoires qui pourront t'être utiles._

- _Mais je n'ai pas de pouvoir magique, Halvard._

- _Tu n'en auras pas besoin, se sont pour la plupart des rituels nécessitant de simples ingrédients de la vie courante et des runes à tracer. Cependant sois prudent, les runes sont capricieuses pour qui ne sait pas les tracer correctement. Dès demain, je t'apprendrai comment faire._

_Le roi appuya sa main à un endroit bien précis dans la paroi. Quelques secondes plus tard, la pierre se mit à trembler puis bouger pour laisser place à une caverne contenant divers objets._

Jêra se réveilla en sursaut. Il savait où trouver ce dont il aurait besoin !

* * *

Pansy, karen et Fred transplanèrent devant Poudlard. Fred portait Léann contre elle, la maintenant fortement pour comprimer la plaie afin de limiter le saignement. Sans perdre de temps, Pansy envoya son patronus prévenir le directeur de leur arrivée tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient en courant à l'infirmerie. Karen les suivait aussi rapidement que son ventre lui permettait mais elle se retrouva rapidement distancée.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent à l'infirmerie en même temps que le maître des potions qui s'était déplacé rapidement après avoir reçu le message de l'avocate.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Elle a fait un malaise mais en réalité elle est blessée, son pouls est de plus en plus faible et elle perd beaucoup de sang, répondit Fred tandis que Pansy ouvrait la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas emmené à Sainte Mangouste ?

- Ça peut vous paraître fou, dit Karen qui venait d'arriver, mais elle ne vient pas de notre époque.

- Pas de notre épo…

Severus ne termina pas sa phrase et envoya aussitôt son patronus dans les couloirs du château.

- Pomfresh ! hurla Pansy, on a besoin de vous, tout de suite !

L'infirmière arriva en courant prête à passer un sermon à qui venait troubler la tranquillité de son infirmerie. Mais la vue de Léann inconsciente l'en empêcha et elle se dirigea immédiatement à son chevet.

Alors qu'elle allait demander plus d'explications, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Ginny et Eindride. Avant que quiconque puisse réagir, le blond se trouva au chevet de l'inconsciente.

- Léann !

* * *

La sorcière jubilait. Enfin, le dragon s'était montré. Il lui serait impossible de se cacher désormais. Cependant, il fallait qu'elle détourne l'attention car il n'était pas seul. Une fois qu'elle aura trouvé le moyen de l'attraper, les pouvoirs du dragon serait définitivement à elle !

* * *

Et voilà pour cette semaine, qu'en pensez-vous? Des questions, des hypothèses pour la suite?

On vous souhaite un bon week-end.

Duch et Sol'.


End file.
